Insomnia
by OtherXSideXOfXSorrow
Summary: BEING REVISED AND RE-WRITTEN!
1. Introductions and Beginnings of a Fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: Introductions and the Beginning of a Fight<br>**

* * *

><p>Kagami Masako gave an inaudible sigh as she calmly walked down the street, fingering a thin silver chain she wore around her slender neck. Silky waist-length silver hair jaggedly framed her beautiful face, her silvery eyes the color of mirrors and filled with sorrow despite the small, amused smile she wore. Her shihakusho was pure white with silver thread embroidery on the edges, a single shade lighter than her ice white skin, and she wore no visible zanpakuto.<p>

"Asami-chan's having fun again," a small woman, Kohana Miyuki, laughed as she leaped onto Kagami's back. She had short black hair that spiked out everywhere and bright amethyst eyes that sparkled brightly. She wore a standard black shihakusho with golden thread embroidery around the edges along with a thin gold chain around her neck. Her zanpakuto was tied to her back, almost as tall as she was, with a golden silk sash.

A few seconds later, their friend Asami Chiasa strode languidly over. She was the tallest of the three, with beautiful auburn hair she pulled sharply back into a high ponytail and the lazy, golden eyes of a cat. Her zanpakuto was tied to her waist with a red silk sash. She wore a standard black shihakusho that had red thread embroidery on the edges and a thin bronze chain on her neck.

"So, what're the predictions for today?" she drawled, drawing out the words in a way she knew her friends hated.

"But Kagami-sama doesn't like you asking that," Kohana chirped in a voice like a bird's. "Ow!" she squealed a second later when Asami flicked her in the forehead.

"Spill it," Asami said, looking directly at her faded looking friend.

Kagami had been known for her uncannily accurate predictions, some even coming to her and calling her a psychic. One time, she had even accurately given the number of times an instructor had said a certain word in class.

The three friends had just graduated from Shinigami Academy. Soon, they would be placed into their divisions in the Gotei 13.

"Very well," she said, her small smile widening fractionally. Her voice was gentle and melodious, barely above a whisper. "Chiasa, you will be placed in Division Eleven."

There was a pause. Then…

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THAT?" Asami snarled, her golden eyes becoming slitted as they narrowed, her lip curling.

"It is impolite to swear in such a way," Kagami said lightly as she turned away from her seething companion.

Kohana ignored her friend's reaction and leaped from Kagami's back, landing softly. She turned and tugged on her hand, her eyes wide and begging. "What about me?" she asked. "What division will I be in?"

"You will most likely be placed in Division Ten," Kagami said, smiling down at her, making her squeal in delight.

"I'm so excited!" she squealed, waving her arms around excitedly. "Aren't you, too, Asami?"

"Why the hell would I be excited, you baka?" Asami snarled, her expression viscious. "It's the fucking 11th Division! I'll be the only damn girl there!"

"You should not curse," Kagami reprimanded, her smile never leaving her face.

"Fuck that," Asami hissed, but her expression softened until she was back to her normal, lazy appearance.

"Besides," Kagami continued calmly. "I could be wrong."

"But you've always been right so far," Kohana chirped as she jumped back onto her back. "Why would you be wrong now?"

"Exactly," Asami growled, annoyed again. "You've sentenced me to death, Sensei. Don't bother coming to my funeral. You're not invited."

"Can I come?" Kohana asked excitedly, only to be flicked in the forehead again. "Ow!" She blinked away her tears, then peered over Kagami's shoulder at her. "What division will you be in, Kagami-sama?" she asked curiously. "You haven't told us yet."

Asami blinked in surprise, her expression going back to normal again. "That's right, Sensei. Where will you be?"

Kagami tilted her head slightly as if she was in deep thought. "I believe I shall be placed in Division Six," she finally said before she lost herself in thought.

A few seconds later, she dodged Asami's punch out of pure reflex. "I said," Asami growled, annoyed at being ignored. "Won't the results be posted by now?"

Kohana blinked and leaped off Kagami's back again. "Yeah, let's go!" she said excitedly, grabbing both their hands and tugging them in the direction of the Academy.

Kagami gave a small, amused smile and nodded. Immediately, the three disappeared.  
>_<p>

"This is fucking messed up," Asami growled, her expression become fierce once again. All the people around her backed away cautiously, remembering an incident where an instructor had accidentally said the wrong thing while she was holding a practice sword.

Thirteen boards had all been placed around the Academy's courtyard, each one bearing the symbol of a different division. Asami was currently staring at her name on Division 11's. She was the only girl there among all the names of the men.

Nearby, Kohana was staring at her name on the board that represented Division 10. She was worried, wringing her hands as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip. What is they didn't like her? What if they were mean? Several people around her took one look at her expression and immediately wanted to comfort her, but they knew better. Her friends were extremely protective of the small woman. The previous person who tried six years ago was still in critical condition over at the 4th Division.

Kagami suppressed the urge to yawn as she stared around with a small, amused smile on her face. She had taken one glance at Division 6's board, then left to wait for her friends next to the wall. Everyone who saw her stepped a few steps away, creating a circle of space around her. She didn't seem to notice it as she absently watched the clouds above her.

She wasn't surprised when someone suddenly rammed into her, sobbing comically. "I'm going to miss you!" Kohana sobbed, burying her face in her friend's shihakusho.

Kagami made soothing sounds as she rubbed her friend's head, the corners of her mouth twitching as she stifled the urge to laugh. "You should think of the friends you will make, not the friends you will leave," she said gently.

"Ah, shut up," Asami drawled as she walked languidly over, her expression lazy once again. "We're not leaving you, you baka," she said. "Besides, you have that annoyingly cheerful personality of yours for your division."

With a strangled cry, Kohana let go of Kagami and rammed into Asami, making her lurch back. "Oi!" she said, startled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Instead of answering, Kohana continued to wail, clutching hysterically onto her friend. Kagami turned away, suppressing laughter. Asami was not what you called a people person, and her expression was priceless as she stared down at the small woman hugging her.

Finally, Asami pushed Kohana away. "We should get going," she muttered, obviously still uncomfortable.

Bright and cheerful once again, Kohana nodded. She was excited to see her new division. "Ja ne!" she squealed, turning around and running straight into the wall. Ignoring the snickers, she tried again, this time running out successfully.

"Whatever," Asami drawled, rolling her eyes as she laughed and following her small friend. That expression soon turned into a scowl when she remembered where she was headed. Damn 11th Division.

"Sore dewa, matane," Kagami said softly, turning and walking the other way, not making a single sound as she walked, her eyes glazing over as she lost herself in thought.  
>_<p>

_I'm late!_ Kohana panicked as she ran through the streets. She was hopeless when it came to direction, not to mention that she was terribly clumsy. Every movement she made was jerky, as if she was constantly changing her mind. "Gah!" she exclaimed, almost running into another person and dodging at the last moment. _That was close._

In the 10th Division, all the new shinigami had already gathered. Lieutenant Matsumoto had just introduced their captain, the prodigy Hitsugaya Toshiro, when the door suddenly flew open and a small figure literally went flying through the air, landing directly on him.

Everyone stared. Poor Kohana had small swirls for eyes.

Hitsugaya groaned, rubbing his head as he sat up, a scowl on his face. "Matsumoto," he ordered. "Bring her to my office. I'll deal with her later." Everyone paled when he said that.

Everyone, that is, besides Matsumoto. She had bent to pick up Kohana when she suddenly realized how cute the small woman was. Ah! So kawaii!  
>_<p>

Kagami closed her eyes as she smiled at the mother of the child she had found wandering around, lost and crying.

_Oh, dear, _she thought when she realized just how much time had gone by as she had searched for the poor child's mother. _It seems that I am late._ She blinked, then continued on walking calmly in the direction of Division 6. Rushing meant panic, and panic meant that you were not aware of your surroundings. And if you weren't aware of your surroundings, then the chances of you dying suddenly increased.

Lieutenant Abarai Renji had just introduced the stoic Captain Kuchiki Byakuya when he door opened without a sound. Everyone turned to stare at the woman when they felt her unusual spiritual pressure, one strong enough to belong to a captain, and continued to stare when they saw her strange clothes. She clasped her hands together and bowed. "Please forgive me, Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, for being late. Gomen nasai."

Renji stared at her in confusion. Where was her zanpakuto?

Kuchiki's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the woman. He felt he had seen her before... He dismissed the woman, and she fell in line to listen to the introductions.  
>_<p>

_Hmph. Looks like I'm late,_ Asami thought absently as she finished punching a guy who didn't understand that people were supposed to keep their hands to themselves. She shrugged and continued walking calmly in the direction of Division 11. She stretched and let out a lazy yawn. There was no point of rushing if you were already late.

Ikkaku's eyes widened when he spotted a girl among the new shinigami. What was girl doing there? "Um, are you lost?" he asked.

"No," Asami yawned.

Ikkaku blinked. What? He was about to ask her something else when Yumichika cut in. "Finally. Someone else beautiful has finally joined."

Asami blinked. "Are you alright in the head?" she asked blankly.

Yumichika scowled, about to tell her off when she suddenly stiffened. A man had just groped her.

The air around Asami suddenly changed, losing its lazy feeling and becoming dark and murderous. She smiled maliciously, her eyes widening and becoming slitted. Before anyone could react, the man was sent flying through three walls and across the courtyard, landing in the street and sending up a cloud of dust and debris. At once, Asami went back to normal.

"Hmm? You were about to say something?" she drawled, glancing at Yumichika, who sweat dropped. Before he could even open his mouth, the door flew open, revealing Captain Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Who the hell just broke the building?" he growled threateningly, making everyone point at Asami. He took one look at her and scoffed. "Like any weak woman could do that."

The change immediately went over Asami once again. Her lip curled threateningly, and she suddenly sent Zaraki flying through the broken walls. He landed on the ground, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the woman. Asami slowly made her way over, her expression deadly. "Nanda yo omae-wa? Omae o korosu, unko no nioi kagu hito," she snarled. (Who the hell are you? I'll kill you, poop-sniffer.)

Zaraki straightened, drawing his zanpakuto, a smile curling his lips. "Bring it, baka ne."

Asami snarled like a wild animal, unsheathing her own zanpakuto. "Bend-"


	2. Interventions and Training Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: When Friends Intervene and Training Begins<strong>

* * *

><p>Kohana Miyuki's eyes immediately flew open when she sensed Asami's spiritual pressure increase. Panicked, she looked around as she stood, eyes widening when she saw Captain Hitsugaya glaring at her from over his desk. Then, she remembered everything.<p>

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" she yelled loudly, waving her arms around frantically, making Matsumoto grin. So kawaii! Then, Kohana realized who her friend was fighting, and her eyes widened in fear. Completely forgetting her surroundings, she dashed out of the office, screaming, "I'll save you, Asami-chan!"

Hitsugaya frowned when he heard her yelp a little later, having tripped once again. He looked down at the file he had on his desk. It was hers. He sighed, closing it. He would speak to her later. Right now, he needed to get started on the piles of paperwork on his desk.

Matsumoto caught his expression and immediately tried to sneak out.

"MATSUMOTO!"  
>_<p>

Kagami Masako suppressed a laugh when she sensed her friends' spiritual pressures. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Kohana stumbled in. Kagami was immediately by her side, steadying her. Her speed made Kuchiki's eyes narrow marginally; it rivaled his own.

Satisfied Kohana wasn't about to fall over, she clasped her hands and bowed respectfully. "I apologize, Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, but it seems I must leave-" she was cut off as Kohana literally dragged her out of the room.  
>_<p>

Asami Chiasa growled threateningly, unsheathing her zanpakuto as she faced her own captain. They were in the courtyard, the entire division watching them. "Bend-"

Before she could release her shikai, a screaming Kohana rammed into her. "AHHHH!" Kohana screamed, knocking them both over. A huge cloud of dust and debris filled the area, an enormous crater appearing underneath them. "Are you alright?" she asked frantically, grabbing Asami's shihakusho, not realizing that she was straddling her friend.

She sailed through the air once again when Asami punched her, her screaming stopping when she crashed into the wall. "MEANIE!" she cried, dashing out of the ruins to clutch hysterically at Kagami, who was watching everything with a small, amused smile. "I'll never try to save you again," she cried, hiding behind Kagami.

Asami finally noticed the person Kohana was hiding behind, standing and dusting off her shihakusho. "Kagami Sensei," she said. "What're you and Kohana doing here?"

Zaraki's eyes narrowed even more when he saw Kagami. He couldn't sense spiritual pressure, but he knew instinctively that the girl had the same amount of deadly power as a captain from the way she stood, her eyes taking in everything without seeming to. This was an experienced fighter who never underestimated her opponents.

Kagami closed her eyes, smiling all the while. "We came-"

"We came to make sure you weren't being killed!" Kohana interrupted, her expression normal and not a single trace of tears on her face. "We knew you'd be nothing but dog food if we let the fight go on."

Kagami continued smiling, not looking the least angered that she had been interrupted. "All of us know that you do not have the level of power needed to defeat a Captain of the Gotei 13."

Asami cursed colorfully. "Why the hell not?"

Kagami ignored her outburst. "However, if you so strongly want to face your captain, then the two of us will have to respect your wishes. I only ask that if that is true, you allow me to train you for three days beforehand. In that time, I may be able to, as some say, level the playing field."

Asami grinned, her eyes brightening. "Really?" Kagami nodded. She turned to Zaraki. "Alright then! Give me three days. After that, I'll kick your ass so hard your grandchildren will feel it!"

"Fine," Zaraki growled, still looking at Kagami. "But I'll kill you if you don't give me a good fight."

Kagami nodded absently, her eyes blank, deep in contemplation. Kohana grabbed her hand, making her blink and give the small woman a smile before the two turned and began to walk away.

Everyone stared at them in shock. Then...

"WAIT THE HELL UP!" Asami screamed, sheathing her zanpakuto and running after them.  
>_<p>

A man watched the entire scene, hidden in shadows. He chucked. "How interesting," he murmured before silently disappearing.

Kagami knocked calmly on her captain's office door, opening it when she received permission. She stepped in, her friends following her inside.

She clasped her hands together and bowed. "I apologize for this morning's sudden leave, Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai. However, I have come here to ask for permission to leave for three days in order to train Asami Chiasa for her upcoming fight against Captain Zaraki."

Renji gasped, looking at the other women. One of them was going to challenge Zaraki? Was she suicidal or something? His eyes widened when he heard Kuchiki give his permission, as long as she cleaned the entire division's floors until they were spotless.

"That's so mean!" Kohana cried, flailing around before she jumped onto Kagami's back. Kagami simply adjusted her weight, her small smile never wavering.

"But the damn division's huge!" Asami agreed.

"Asami," Kagami said, closing her eyes. "It is impolite to swear."

"I don't give a damn," she snarled. "This is fucking unfair."

Kagami suppressed a smile and bowed once again, ignoring her friends. "I thank you, Captain Kuchiki, and apologize most profusely for my companions' behavior." Then, she grabbed the two and showed them out the door. Renji noticed the pained expressions of the two and imagined that Kagami had to be squeezing hard indeed, especially when he heard Asami curse. "You fucking dislocated my shoulder!"

Kuchiki closed his eyes. He could feel a migraine coming on, just like it did every day.  
>_<p>

"Um, I was wondering if I could leave for three days," Kohana asked nervously, staring at the floor. Matsumoto laughed from the couch she had woken up on earlier. Hitsugaya scowled, his eyes narrowed. This girl couldn't be serious.

He cleared his throat. "Why?" he asked, unable to conceal his annoyance.

"Asami challenged Captain Zaraki to a duel in three days," Kohana began to explain, making Matsumoto's and Hitsugaya's eyes widen in surprise. It had been years since anyone had challenged the fearsome captain. "Kagami-sama is going to help train her, and she said I should come too."

"Kagami-sama?"

Kohana nodded, pointing at Kagami who was absently studying the office, her small smile amused. Hitsugaya's eyes widened further when he sensed Kagami's spiritual pressure. It was a powerful as a captain's. Come to think of it, his subordinate and the other woman radiated the spiritual pressure of lieutenants.

"Very well," he sighed. It wasn't her fault her friend was a moron. "But you'll be helping me with the paperwork for the next month."

"Sucks shit for you," Asami drawled, smirking.

"Must you swear?" Kagami asked lightly, not really paying attention to either of them as she studied the ceiling.

"Hell yeah," Asami replied, grinning lazily.

Kohana gave a squeal of delight. "Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya," she squealed, leaning over the desk to hug him, making him freeze in shock. Just as quickly, she let go and jumped on Kagami's back. Kagami politely bowed despite the extra weight and walked out, Asami following.

Matsumoto stared after them in shock. She had hugged Hitsugaya! Then she looked at his expression and burst out laughing. His face was bright red. "Ah, you two looked so cute together!" she laughed. If it was possible, Hitsugaya blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"MATSUMOTO!"  
>_<p>

Asami and Kohana stared around in confusion. First, Kagami had led them through all eighty districts of the Rukongai, then she had made them follow her into the woods. They were panting, while Kagami looked refreshed, like it was nothing more than a stroll in a garden. Weren't they supposed to be training? But the two had learned over the years that their crazy, if not slightly insane, friend usually knew what she was doing.

Finally, the three emerged into a beautiful meadow. The grasses were as tall as their knees, flowers springing up every few feet and butterflies lazily flying from petal to petal. Asami and Kohana stared in amazement while Kagami calmly took a few steps forward before turning and looking directly at the two.

"This is where we will be training for the next three days," she announced. "Prepare yourselves. There is no turning back now."

The two nodded, their eyes narrowing in determination.

Kagami's smile widened marginally, a shadow crossing her face and sending shivers down her friends' backs. "Then let us begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER THREE:

Kohana Miyuki and Asami Chiasa lay facedown, both of them panting heavily and wincing whenever they tried to move. It had been three days of pure hell and fear. There was no question. Their friend was completely insane and dangerous.

Kagami Masako looked down at her disheveled friends, a small amused smile on her face. Not a single hair was out of place, not a single speck of dirt on her spotless white shihakusho. "It's about time for us to leave," she smiled gently. "Congratulations on completing this session." The two looked up at her, too tired to be angry at her. Looking at her, they both winced at the memories that flashed through their minds. Forget insane. She was a complete sadist!

Kagami helped the two up, making them both groan in pain. Asami cursed violently as she tried to stretch out her sore muscles. Tears ran comically down Kohana's face as she stumbled, trying to walk.

"Hurry up, you two," Kagami said lightly as she began to walk back. "I will not go easy on you just because this session is over."

Scratch that. She was the devil incarnate!

Kohana and Asami were literally dragging themselves through the dirt when Kagami let out an inaudible sigh and went back, helping them both up. She pointed a finger at them and muttered something unintelligible. The two closed their eyes as they felt a warm breeze pass over them. At once, all the dirt fell away from their shihakushos, mending themselves. Their aches and pains vanished, and they felt as if they had just walked out of a spa.

"Now, I cannot have my students looking so pathetic," Kagami smiled. "It ruins my reputation."

The two laughed, just grateful that they could walk once again. They were thankful that even the devil once had a heart, and they knew their friend had once had one too, no matter how hard their cold friend tried to hide it.

...

Captains Zaraki, Kuchiki, and Hitsugaya all looked up from their desks. The girls were all returning that day.

Zaraki grinned, his eyes narrowing as he licked his lips in expectation. That girl would definitely provide him with a good fight. He knew it. That friend of hers was the kind of woman that had slit plenty of throats. If she was under her tutelage, then she should be able to land a few blows, maybe even draw blood.

Hitsugaya sighed. Thank goodness that that girl would be helping him with the stacks of paperwork that were piled on his desk. His lieutenant was absolutely hopeless.

Kuchiki absently rubbed his temples, thankful the room was empty as he let a shadow cross his face. That girl would be returning soon, that girl that he felt he had seen before. However, when he'd looked at her file, he saw nothing out of the ordinary besides the fact she could have gone through the academy in one year instead of six. He gritted his teeth together. What exactly was it that made him want to know more about her?

"Captain Zaraki," Ikkaku said, opening the door. "She's here."

Zaraki's grin widened as he flew out the door. Both Hitsugaya and Kuchiki stiffened when they sensed the familiar spiritual pressure of their subordinates.

...

Asami tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her captain to appear, fingering the hilt of her zanpakuto. She and her two friends waited in the courtyard of the 11th Division. Kagami sat silently on the wall, gazing up at the clouds, her eyes glazed over. Kohana was chasing around a hell moth like an obsessed cat, occasionally tripping as she did.

Finally, she sensed her captain's spiritual pressure coming closer. She smiled in expectation, unsheathing her zanpakuto. "Bend down from the heavens, Amaterasu," she commanded quietly. Her zanpakuto changed into shikai form: a completely golden kusari-gama that she fastened to her back and a golden chain she wrapped around her wrist, both of them shimmering from the heat in the light.

Kagami blinked, looking down. Kohana stopped, letting the moth escape, her expression turning curious.

At that moment, Zaraki appeared. He smiled when he saw Asami standing there, her expression changing from bored and lazy to one of malicious intent, her lip curling. For a moment, he contemplated letting her have the chance to cut him once to show her just how impossible it was to defeat her, but he decided against it. That would take away a bit from the fun.

He unsheathed his zanpakuto.

All three of the women's eyes immediately focused on the chipped blade, Asami and Kohana wincing in pain when they saw it. Kagami's eyes narrowed fractionally, but her small smile never wavered despite the fact all of them could practically hear the zanpakuto's cries of pain.

"So it's true," Kohana whimpered, leaning against the wall as she stared at Zaraki with wide, fear-filled eyes. "Your zanpakuto..." She turned away from the sight, feeling tears come to her eyes. She was a gentle soul. She hated seeing suffering, especially if it was a zanpakuto spirit since she loved hers so much.

Asami had to stifle the urge to be sick as she stared at it, feeling her stomach lurch. She loved her zanpakuto's spirit as well. Just because their personalities weren't exactly compatible didn't mean that they hated each other. If anything, they were the best of friends. She felt herself want to scream as her hands tightened into fists.

Kagami's expression stayed the same: sorrow filled eyes and a small amused smile. However, if you looked close enough and if you knew her well enough, which only one person at the time did, you could see the strain in her expression as she watched everything with a sort of scientific detachment. She always felt empty, but when she stared at the ruined zanpakuto, she felt that emptiness begin to throb with pain. She closed her eyes, forcing it back until she was completely numb, able to look and listen to its cries without feeling anything. Because that was what a true killer did: numb themselves until they couldn't feel anything.

Zaraki turned to look at Kagami, his eyes narrowing when he realized that the sight didn't affect her the way it did her friends. He felt grudging respect towards her, able to dispose of her emotions at will.

His focus was transferred to Asami when he felt the weight of her hateful gaze. "Let's get him, Amaterasu," she hissed, flicking her wrist and sending the golden chain flying.

Zaraki's smile widened as he blocked the chain, his eyes widening when he realized that the chain had partially burned away his zanpakuto. He wound the chain around the blade, ignoring his hand's discomfort, and pulled her forward to kick her. She twirled, dodging the kick and landing one of her own. "Burn him, Amaterasu," she snarled right before the chain uncoiled and flew back to her. With another flick of her wrist, she sent it directly at Zaraki's face, burning his cheek before it coiled around her wrist again.

"How interesting," Zaraki muttered when he felt blood beginning to run down from his burn. "Your chain is covered with small spikes, isn't it."

Asami nodded, her smile widening. "The spikes don't hurt me unless Amaterasu is feeling particularly annoyed with me."

She flicked her wrist again, the chain flying through the air. As it did, she let go of the end and vanished, coming behind him and grabbing it, twisting her body and making it wrap itself around the hand and arm holding his zanpakuto, keeping it from moving. Then, she pulled out her kusari-gama and slashed his back, the wound steaming.

Asami disappeared once again, Zaraki's zanpakuto creating a small crater where she used to be.

"You're pretty strong," she complimented him. "Not to mention fast," she added, barely dodging another slash from his blade. He kneed her in the stomach, making her wince and flick her wrist, making him skid back to avoid the deadly chain. "This is going to be fun."

She put away the chain, grabbing the kusari-gama and calmly twirling it around her head, her expression slightly deranged. In one hand, she curled part of the chain around her wrist. With the other, she gripped the handle of the scythe and attacked.

Zaraki cursed, barely able to dodge each lash. If he tried to dodge the scythe, he put himself in the way of the chain. If he tried to dodge the chain, the put himself in the path of the scythe. So-

He grinned, making Asami's eyes narrow.

The scythe implanted itself in his shoulder, but he quickly stabbed her in the stomach before she could pull it out. Asami disappeared, reappearing a few feet away as she studied the wound. It was deep, and blood was coming out at an alarming rate.

She hissed in pain, curling her body into a crouch. Zaraki's eyes narrowed when he realized her speed had almost doubled. She wrapped his blade in her chain, sliding underneath him and landing a powerful kick on his back, freeing the chain and wrapping it back around her wrist as she sent Zaraki flying. She disappeared, reappearing beside him to kick him once again, sending him hard into the ground. Dust and debris flew everywhere. Kohana barely managed to dodge a large piece and jumped onto Kagami's back, who had jumped off the wall when the fight started, seeking shelter.

"What'll happen to Asami-chan?" she whispered, her eyes huge as she watched the two fight, wincing in sympathy when Asami's back was slashed.

Kagami's eyes were narrowed marginally in concentration, but her smile still remained. "Chiasa will have to use bankai to have any chance of beating her captain. He has already adapted his fighting style to battle hers." As if to compliment her words, Zaraki thrust his zanpakuto through Asami's shoulder at that moment.

"She has bankai?" Ikkaku asked, overhearing their conversation, his eyes wide.

Kohana nodded. "Kagami-sama taught her how to use it," she chirped, peeking over her shoulder.

The conversation was forcefully stopped as Asami was sent flying between them, more dust and debris flying everywhere as she destroyed a section of the wall. She got up, cursing colorfully as she coughed from the dust.

Kohana's eyes widened when she focused on her friend. She looked terrible! Her chest, stomach, and back were all bleeding profusely, and her shihakusho was in tatters. Zaraki didn't look too well, either. Blood dripped from his cheek, shoulder, and arm. His shihakusho was literally smoking from the heat of his opponent's weapons. Both their eyes were filled with ecstasy, though, their smiles filled with excitement as they licked their lips.

Zaraki watched her, his smile wide. He had to admit it. Whoever had taught her had taught her well. This fight made his blood boil. It was exhilarating. He had to think quickly if he wanted to survive, each blow she landed powerful and deadly.

Asami felt like laughing in joy. Her opponent was great! His moves were excellent, his reflexes spot-on. However, he wasn't as good as Kagami, and she could use bankai now. He didn't stand a chance. In fact, it was time she revealed it.

Asami smiled as she leaned against the ruins of the wall. "Bankai," she muttered darkly.

There was a silence as the onlookers stared at her in surprise. Had she said what they thought she said?

"Bankai," she repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER FOUR:

Asami Chiasa smiled as she leaned against the ruins of the wall that surrounded the courtyard of the 11th Division. "Bankai," she said.

Everyone stared at her, shocked. Had she said what they thought she said? Only two people stood watching that weren't. Kohana Miyuki clung to the back of Kagami Masako's shihakusho. Kagami stood calmly, spotless despite the dust and debris that was flying all over the place and that Kohana was covered in dirt from head to toe.

Kohana just realized the fact. "How come you're not dirty," she frowned, pouting angrily.

Kagami just continued to smile. "I have a pure soul that deflects anything that is not as pure as it is."

Kohana blinked in confusion. What?

"Bankai," Asami repeated.

At once, the golden chain and kusari-gama vanished, shimmering from heat before they vanished.

...

All the other captains of the Gotei 13 looked up, feeling amazing spiritual pressure. This was the power of someone using bankai, but none of them recognized the person it belonged to. Immediately, all of them vanished and appeared beside the fight between Asami and Zaraki.

...

"Kagami..." Kohana said, seeing them and tugging on her friend's shihakusho. Both of them vanished and reappeared in front of them, leaving her slightly dizzy.

Hitsugaya and Kuchiki immediately recognized the two of them and Zaraki's opponent.

"Are you the one who taught that woman bankai?" Hitsugaya asked with a scowl, staring at Kagami. "Is that what you were doing over those last three days?"

Kohana peeked up over Kagami's shoulder, startling the captains. They hadn't seen her at all. "Of course Kagami-sama taught her bankai," she chirped, looking confused. "Who else would? She's been teaching us for the last few hundred years."

Kuchiki's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at his subordinate. Once again, he felt like he knew her, or had seen her before. He suppressed the urge to go up to her and shake the answers out of her. He was nobility, and a captain at that. What kind of example would behavior like that set for others?

Kohana leaped down from Kagami's back and skipped over, beaming brightly. "Asami-chan's having fun," she said, her expression and tone suddenly becoming serious. "You shouldn't disturb them, right, Kagami-sama?"

Kagami smiled down at the small woman, her expression amused. "I could not have said it better," she said gently, making Kohana smile and hug her. "Let us watch. If need be, I shall intercede."

"Because you know the future!" Kohana chirped, laughing as she leaped up on her back. "You even knew what divisions we'd be in!"

Kagami just closed her eyes as she smiled, then turned away to watch the fight.

Asami didn't notice the captains that had suddenly appeared, all her focus on her opponent. Wind swirled around her, and thousands of leaves fluttered around her, all looking like it was autumn. They danced around her until it seemed like she was in the middle of a flaming tornado, her hair coming loose and whipping around. A few leaves flew into her outstretched hand, transforming into a long spear.

She was dressed in a tattered dress of red, golden thread embroidery dancing around the edges. Her arms were bare, with golden chains wrapping themselves around them. With her hair loose and flying around her like flames, she looked like a mystical warrior that had come down to burn the world.

Kohana whimpered, hiding her face in Kagami's shoulder. The captains looked at her questioningly. "She's scary when she's like that," Kohana whispered, her voice slightly muffled, feeling Kagami reach behind to rub her head comfortingly. "The leaves hurt, especially the poison."

"Poison?" Unohana asked, her brow creasing in worry.

Kagami nodded, feeling Kohana hide her face in her shihakusho once again. "Each leaf you see is actually part of a blade. Each of them are heated to the point that if one touched you for a second, you would be severely burned. Also, they carry a deadly poison on them. They can transform into any weapon that Chiasa wished them to, allowing for defense and offense at the same time."

"It's scary," Kohana repeated. "If you dodge the leaves, she hits you with her weapon. If you dodge her weapon, she hits you with the leaves."

Kagami tilted her head in thought as she watched Asami and Zaraki clash once again. "Hmm. Maybe I should not have taught her that technique," she murmured to herself. "Even though I forbade its use, it seems that she will use it anyway."

"What technique?" Ukitake asked.

Kagami turned to look at the captains, her eyes closing as her smile widened a little. "Now, that would be telling," she smiled.

Meanwhile, Asami lunged towards Zaraki, the leaves whirling threateningly around her. She thrust her spear forward. Zaraki blocked it with his zanpakuto, barely able to dodge the leaves that immediately came flying towards his face. His eyes narrowed. How...fun! He licked his lips, his smile widening.

Kagami shook her head from the sidelines. "What is it?" Kohana asked.

"Asami is not being careful enough with her attacks," Kagami said, her eyes narrowing a little. "If you look closely, you can see how similar her attacks are from the time she was wielding her kusari-gama. Adapting to her moves shall not be too difficult for her opponent."

Kohana stared at the fight, her head tilted as she watched. Finally, she shook her head. "I don't get it."

Kagami let out a small sigh that only Kuchiki saw. "Miyuki," she said softly. "Everyone has certain characteristics that can only be hidden, never completely taken away. Right now, both you and Chiasa must still work on hiding those characteristics. Because when an opponent learns to see those weaknesses, you are the one who suddenly finds themselves weaker and with a higher probability of losing the battle."

Kohana blinked, then nodded. Yamamoto stared at Kagami. He knew that he had seen her before, but where? He mentally told himself that he would be checking out all three of their files once he returned. Something about her was annoyingly familiar. He turned to see Kuchiki's expression, which was a mirror of his own. Clearly, he felt he had seen his subordinate before as well.

Kohana glanced at her friend's face. Seeing Kagami's expression, she leaped off and hid behind Hitsugaya, who didn't notice. Her entire body was tense, her expression stressed and worried.

Zaraki's smile widened as he found a pattern in Asami's attacks. Before Asami could react, she was on the ground and coughing up blood. Her gaze was murderous when she looked up and glared at him.

"If that's how you're going to play," she growled angrily, both of them charging each other once again, Asami holding a traditional katana. "Then I'll just have to do the same! Amaterasu, first seal-"

Kagami was there in a flash, her small smile not wavering at all as she stood calmly between them, her feet pushing Asami's and Zaraki's blades into the dirt as she held a small black dagger against each of their necks. A shadow passed over her face as she turned to look at Asami, her small smile becoming dark.

"I thought I forbade you to use that technique," she said simply, her voice gentle and soft despite the words. "Is my memory failing me?"

Asami began to shiver, her eyes widening in fear, her zanpakuto immediately transforming into its usual form, hanging from her waist. Zaraki let out a growl, sheathing his own zanpakuto. It was obvious that the fight wouldn't continue. Damn. It had been turning into something interesting.

Kagami suddenly appeared in front of the captains, her expression normal and light once again, the daggers gone. Asami and Kohana visibly relaxed, Kohana cautiously approaching her and tugging on her sleeve. Kagami looked down and closed her eyes when she smiled down at her, making Kohana sigh in relief before climbing up on her back. Asami's expression became lazy again and she sauntered over, a small frown on her face.

"I apologize," Kagami said, bowing politely to Zaraki, who narrowed his eyes at her. "It seems that this fight shall not continue. As an apology-" she pointed a finger at him, then Asami, muttering incoherently. At once, the two were completely healed. Their wounds vanished, and their clothes even began to mend themselves. All the captains gasped, especially Unohana. "-this is the least I can do," she finished. "It is a shame, however. The way it would have developed would have been interesting."

Kohana beamed, peeking over at Asami over Kagami's shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright!" she chirped. "Ow!"

Asami rolled her eyes, having just flicked her in the forehead. "Why the hell wouldn't I be, baka ne?" she drawled, lazily meeting her gaze.

Kagami blinked. "Please do not swear," she said.

Asami rolled her eyes again. "Why fucking not?"

Kagami just shook her head, her amused smile widening slightly.

Together, the three vanished, leaving a group of shocked shinigami onlookers and captains.

...

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, WILL YOU? NOW, WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO?"

All the captains blinked and stared at the door. It was the monthly captains' meeting.

"Please do not curse."

"OH, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! NOW WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DAMN DOOR? BAKA NE, WHERE IS IT?"

"Why're you asking me? After all, you just called me a fool. Asking me for advice just makes you foolish too." A pause. "Ow!"

"You fucking deserved that one."

The doors flew open, revealing Asami. She looked annoyed and lazy at the same time, as if she had just been dragged out of her bed despite the fact it was in the middle of the afternoon. Kohana started to skip in, tripped, and skidded in as a result, smiling up at everyone. "Hi!" she chirped cheerfully, getting up and brushing off her embroidered shihakusho. Asami rolled her eyes, looking amused as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall.

Kagami walked in, her small amused smile there as her sorrow filled eyes darted quickly around, taking everything in. She softly closed the door, then turned and bowed respectfully. "Kon'nichiwa," she smiled, straightening. "To what do we owe the honor of being called into the captains' meeting?"

"The fact that it seems that all three of you have bankai," Hitsugaya said, wanting it to be over already.

Yamamoto nodded. "We have all witnessed Asami Chiasa's mastery over her bankai. We assume that it was you, Kagami Masako, that taught her such an ability. We also assume that you have taught Kohana Miyuki how to use her bankai as well."

Kohana let out a laugh. The sound leaped around the room, sweet and full of happiness. "Of course Kagami-sama taught us! Who else would? We learned it three days ago, when she trained us in the woods of the Rukongai! The meadow there was still pretty when we left, even though we destroyed most of it."

All the captains sweat dropped as they stared at the small woman. What was that about a meadow?

Kagami nodded. "Yes, I taught them both how to use their bankai."

"Do you have bankai as well?"

Asami snorted. "What kind of dumbass question is that?"

"Please do not swear."

"Like she ever would," Kohana laughed. "It wouldn't be Asami-chan if she didn't!" Asami walked over and flicked her in the forehead. "Ow!"

"Um..." the captains stared at the strange trio, not quite sure what to do next as Kohana and Asami began to wrestle on the floor, both of them laughing as they did. Kagami simply stared at the two, smiling all the while.

Finally, Kagami clapped her hands together. Asami and Kohana paused, looking up at her, then returning to pulling each others' hair. Kagami blinked, then smiled up at the captains as if to say, _well, I tried_.

Yamamoto sighed. This would take a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER FIVE:

"Man, that took fucking forever," Asami Chiasa sighed as she lay in the grass underneath a tall tree, down face first.

"I thought it was fun!" Kohana Miyuki chirped as she narrowed her eyes in concentration, her eyebrows furrowed. She was currently trying to climb the tree Asami was lying under. "Ah!" she screamed, falling and landing directly on her friend.

She flew through the air when Asami suddenly sat up, her usually lazy epression furious. "Fucking baka!" she snarled angrily, her hands curling into claws and tearing up grass.

"Now, now," Kagami Masako said lightly, her small smile amused. "There is no need for such language here." She stood a few feet away from the two, her head tilted up and her eyes closed.

Kohana rammed into her, tears running comically down her cheeks. "Asami-chan's being mean!" she cried, hiding her face in Kagami's white shihakusho.

Asami approached them slowly, her expression lazy and bored as she crossed her arms and let out an annoyed huff. "Well, what the hell should we do now?"

The three had just been let out of the monthly captains' meeting, where all the captains had talked about what to do with the three since they had bankai. Finally, it was agreed that the three could take any seat they wanted in their divisions, even becoming lieutenants if they wanted. Asami had become the fourth seat of Division 11. Kohana had become the third seat of the 10th Division. And Kagami had refused a seat; she had also refused to say why.

"Ahem." The three turned to see Kuchiki standing a few feet behind them, a shadow hiding part of his stoic expression. "Kagami, I came to remind you that you still need to clean all the floors of the entire division."

Kagami clasped her hands together and bowed. "Thank you, Captain Kuchiki," she said softly. "I shall start soon."

Kuchiki nodded, then vanished.

Kohana stared at the place he had stood a moment before for several seconds, then screamed. "Ah! I have to do paperwork!" Without another word, she started to run off, only to run straight into the low branch of a tree and knock herself out, her eyes small swirls.

Asami rolled her eyes, laughing as she bent to pick her friend up. "I'll take her," she said, trying to control her laughter. Kagami nodded her thanks. Then, all three of them vanished.

...

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Abarai, but do you know where I might find some cleaning supplies?"

Renji turned in surprise. Lieutenant Abarai? Who had the guts to call him that? His eyes widened when he saw Kagami standing there, bowing respectively with her hands clasped together. He immediately recognized her. He had looked at his captain's desk and had seen her open file there. He had also heard the current gossip, that she had mastered bankai and taught it to her two friends, but had refused the position of a seat when it was offered for unknown reasons.

"Call me Renji," he smiled. "I'll show you. What do you need it for?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant Abarai. I must clean the floors of the division as punishment for leaving for three days to train Chiasa."

Renji nodded, leading Kagami down the halls to the closet they kept all the cleaning supplies in. "Oh, yeah. That suicidal chick that challenged Zaraki. And call me Renji."

"Forgive me, Lieutenant Abarai, but that would be improper," she said.

They reached the closet. Renji reached in and brandished a broom threateningly in Kagami's face. She didn't blink or move at all, still smiling. "Call me Renji, or I'll beat you black and blue," he scowled, beginning to get annoyed.

Kagami's smile widened a bit as she took the broom from him. "Thank you, Lieutenant Abarai," she said with a bow before calmly walking away, suppressing laughter as she did.

Renji's vein pulsed. "Oi! Get back here!"

Too late. Kagami had vanished to the corner of the division, already sweeping.

...

"Oi! Bastard! Open the damn door!" Sounds were heard as the person behind the door began kicking it.

Matsumoto was ready to cry from laughing when she opened the door to reveal an annoyed looking Asami carrying an unconscious Kohana. Hitsugaya visciously signed a piece of paper at his desk, his veins visibly pulsing in anger as he accidentally tore the piece of paper.

"Ah!" He looked up when he heard Matsumoto shout. "So kawaii! What happened to her?"

"Ran into a tree like the moron she is," Asami said blankly right before she dumped her load into Matsumoto's arms, making her yelp in surprise. "Well, bye then."

Before the two could say anything, Asami vanished.

Matsumoto blinked, then looked down to stare at the unconscious Kohana she held. "What should I do with her?" she asked Hitsugaya.

"Don't ask me!" he snapped. "Put her on the couch." She did. "Now, work on the-" She had vanished as well. "-paperwork." Hitsugaya finished, his annoyance reaching new heights. He stared at the sleeping woman for a moment, then returned to the stacks of paperwork he had on his desk. Did they never end? He sighed, then decided to get a cup of tea. He paused at the door, wondering if he should leave Kohana there alone, then left. What could she possibly do in her condition?

...

Asami scowled angrily as she growled at her captain, both of them glaring at each other across his desk.

"I did not fucking lose that fight," she snarled, her pupils slits and her expression dark.

"You walked away. I won. Now do the damn paperwork."

The stare-off continued. Bored, Ikkaku and Yumichika watched them. "Wow, this is boring," Yumichika finally sighed. Ikkaku nodded in agreement. There was a pause, and the two continued to watch.

"Do the fucking paperwork."

"You do it, you damn ass."

The door burst open, revealing Yachiru. She was smiling happily when she ran through the door, but her expression soon changed into one of confusion as she stared at the two. She turned to Ikkaku. "What're Kenny and Kitty-chan doing?" she asked.

Asami's eye twitched when she heard that, but she didn't turn away. Her scowl grew even more menacing, and her spiritual pressure grew even more powerful until even Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru were impressed. Finally, Yachiru left to find candy. Ikkaku and Yumichika, having nothing better to do, continued to watch.

"Just do the damn paperwork, bitch."

"You do it, you fucking bastard."

The stare-off continued. Ikkaku yawned.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hitsugaya rushed back to his office when he heard the scream. He dropped his cup of tea when he saw the state of it.

The room was in shambles. Bookshelves had fallen, their books spilling everywhere. His desk had been overturned, the chair missing a leg where it lay across the room. His paperwork had been ruined, some of it still drifting around in the air. Kohana lay crouched in a corner, her eyes wide and shuddering uncontrollably.

Hitsugaya crossed the room to kneel before her. "What happened?" he asked.

Kohana whimpered, pointing at a nearby hell moth that was fluttering around the room. She was deathly afraid of bugs. Hitsugaya stared at the moth, then the condition of his office, and back to the moth.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" he exploded. "CLEAN IT UP IMMEDIATELY!"

Kohana took one look at his expression, then fainted. Hitsugaya sighed. His third-seat really was a baka.

...

Kagami was humming to herself as she cleaned when she sensed Renji's presence. She set the broom to lean against the wall and bowed. "Kon'nichiwa, Lieutenant Abarai," she said politely. She was immediately smacked.

"I told you not to call me that!" Renji shouted angrily. Then, he sighed. "Ah, whatever. Captain Unohana's here to see you."

Kagami nodded, bowing once again. "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Lieutenant Abarai," she smiled before vanishing, leaving Renji glaring at the place she had once stood. He huffed in annoyance, then walked away.

Kagami suddenly appeared before Unohana and Kuchiki. She clasped her hands together as she respectively bowed to the two. "Kon'nichiwa, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Unohana," she smiled pleasantly. "To what do I owe the favor?"

Unohana smiled pleasantly back. "I would like you to consider a transfer to my division. I witnessed your strange ability to heal Asami and Zaraki, and I think it would be put to better use in my division."

"Domo arigato gozaimasu, Captain Unohana, but I am afraid that I cannot accept your offer. I would like learn and experience more of the Gotei 13 before I start thinking about change. Maybe then, if you still believe I would be useful, I would transfer and join your division."

Unohana nodded, understanding. "I understand. That is a wise decision, but I still ask you to consider my offer. It will be open for as long as it needs to be."

Kagami bowed again. "I apologize for my sudden leave, but I must get back to my cleaning. Sumimasen, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Unohana." Kagami vanished, returning to her broom and continuing to sweep, beginning to hum once again.

Unohana sighed. "You're lucky to have such a talented woman in your division," she said.

Kuchiki nodded. "Thank you."

"If you'll excuse me..."

"Of course."

Unohana smiled, then disappeared.

Kuchiki stood there alone for a few seconds, then started back the walk to his office. He was beyond frustrated when it came to that subordinate of his. Why did she seem so familiar to him?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER SIX:

Asami Chiasa muttered several choice words as she glared at the pile of paperwork in front of her. She hated her captain. No, she absolutely loathed him! If she didn't finish the paperwork in front of her, he had threatened to send Yachiru after her. To be honest, the lieutenant of the 11th Division scared her. She was just too much like Kohana, always annoyingly childish.

"DAMMIT!" she suddenly screamed, throwing a nearby book into the wall, leaving a visible dent. Ikkaku and Yumichika watched silently. "Why the hell are you freaks still here?" she demanded.

"We're bored," Ikkaku replied blankly. Yumichika blinked in agreement.

"And watching me do paperwork is interesting?"

"No."

Asami scowled, growling something that contained several words that would make any sane mother scream and cover her child's ears. Even Ikkaku was mildly impressed at her obviously wide vocabulary.

"Who taught you to cuss like that?" he asked.

"Kagami Sensei. She said it was a good way to relieve yourself of aggression."

Ikkaku thought about Kagami. She was always polite and always smiling with that creepy small smile of hers, looking sad and amused at the same time. He shook his head. Nah. He just couldn't see it.

"A lady shouldn't curse that way," Yumichika said absently, staring at a fly that had gotten in. "It isn't beautiful."

Asami blinked. "Your hair's looking great today," she said blankly.

Yumichika immediately beamed at her. "Why, thank you!"

Asami rolled her eyes. Whatever it took to make him shut up.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes as well. Damn idiot.

...

"Ah!" Kohana Miyuki screamed, her eyes flashing open as she sat up on a couch, panting heavily.

"'Bout time you woke up," Matsumoto said cheerfully. "Hitsugaya's been trying to make me do paperwork."

Kohana turned to look at Hitsugaya, who was fuming behind his desk. He was in a different chair, and it wasn't comfortable at all. Not to mention he had lost valuable time fixing his office and re-stacking his paperwork all because of Kohana, who he was mentally referring her as "that baka".

Kohana took one look at his expression, flashes of what had happened returning, and fainted again.

"Ah! She fainted!" Matsumoto yelled. Hitsugaya just frowned and signed his name harder than needed. He really didn't like his third-seat.

...

Kagami Masako let out an inaudible sigh of satisfaction. She had managed to clean the entire division's floors until they were spotless, thanks to her unnatural speed and efficiency. She smiled, then walked calmly away to put away her cleaning supplies. She closed the closet door, then decided she should probably tell her captain. She could have used shunpo to get there, but she decided to walk instead. It was a lot more calming.

She knocked on the door. "Kagami Masako," she said.

"Enter."

She quietly opened and shut the door behind her, then bowed to Kuchiki, who was busily signing paperwork at his desk. It was like a regenerating monster-it never went away! "I have finished cleaning the floors of the division, Captain Kuchiki," she announced.

Kuchiki paused, looking up. What? It had only been a few hours. How was that possible? He got up and disappeared, using shunpo to look around the division. He returned, beyond amazed though his stoic expression didn't show it. Every inch of every floor had been cleaned perfectly.

"Good job," he said tonelessly.

Kagami's smile widened fractionally as she bowed once again. "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Captain Kuchiki," she said. Then, she paused. "Would you like me to deliver your paperwork for you, Captain Kuchiki?" she asked.

Kuchiki blinked, then looked up at her. "Yes, thank you," he said, gesturing to a stack at the edge of his desk.

Kagami nodded, taking it and bowing. "Good-bye, Captain Kuchiki," she said before leaving.

Kuchiki nodded distractedly right before he heard the door click shut.

...

"KAGAMI-SAMA!" Kagami blinked in un-shown surprise when she heard Kohana's strangled cries. "HELP ME!"

Kagami turned to see her friend suffocating in the embrace of a rather busty woman that she recognized as Matsumoto. Her expression grew faintly amused when she realized that Kohana was being smothered by her lieutenant's breasts. She could just think of what would be said at the funeral.

She disappeared and reappeared beside the two, gently extricating Kohana from the deadly hug. Then, she helped the small woman sit down on the nearby couch, watching with concern as the blue tinge to her skin began to die down as she gasped for breath.

Kagami turned and bowed. "Kon'nichiwa, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto," she said politely. She rifled through the stack of paperwork she held, then handed Hitsugaya the pile. He looked up, his mouth twisted in annoyance, and thanked her, setting it to the side. He had conveniently been distracted when Kohana was being threatened by death by asphyxiation."Do you have any paperwork you would wish me to deliver?" Kagami asked after a momentary pause. She might as well, considering that she had nothing else to do. Hitsugaya's eyes widened in surprise, then nodded and gestured to a pile on his desk.

"Can I come with you?" Kohana asked, glancing nervously at her captain as she did.

"You should ask your captain that, Miyuki," Kagami replied lightly, ordering the larger stack of paperwork she now carried by division.

"Go," Hitsugaya said without looking up. He was relieved that she would be leaving-he had been afraid to leave his office in the fear of what she might do to it while he was gone.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya!" Kohana squealed, catching him by surprise when she hugged him once again before dashing out of the office. Kagami blinked in amusement before bowing once again. "Good-bye, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto," she said softly before calmly following her eager friend.

Hitsugaya sighed, then caught sight of Matsumoto's expression. His eyes narrowed. He had no doubt that is lieutenant was thinking of something that would make him wish he was somewhere, anywhere, else.

It was only confirmed when she smiled, "You two look so kawaii together."

Hitsugaya's expression was dark, but he blushed slightly. "It will not happen, Matsumoto. Now do your paperwork."

...

"ASAMI-CHAN!" Kohana squealed, ramming into her tall friend.

Asami stared down at the small woman in unconcealed surprise. "What the hell are you doing here, baka ne?"

Kagami softly cleared her throat behind them as she rummaged through the pile of paperwork she carried. "Is Captain Zaraki around?" she asked lightly, making Asami growl threateningly in her throat.

"Don't mention aitsu!" (that creep!) Asami snarled.

"How unfortunate," Kagami simply murmured. She turned to bow politely to Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were still sitting on the nearby couch, still bored. It made both of them widen their eyes in surprise. "Kon'nichiwa, Third-Seat Madarame, Fifth-Seat Ayasegawa," she said, making their mouths fall open in shock as she handed them a small pile of paperwork. "Would you mind giving these to Captain Zaraki when you see him?"

"Uh...sure?" Ikkaku replied, still not quite over what had just happened. Yumichika just blinked, looking like he had just gotten slapped.

"Thank," Kagami smiled, then bowed once again before turning to leave.

"Oi!" Asami yelled. "I'm coming too!"

Kagami paused. "You should ask for permission from your captain," she said calmly, with the patience of a saint.

"I told you not to mention that baita!" (whore) Asami snarled, her lip beginning to curl. "I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

"Let's get lunch, then!" Kohana squealed, jumping onto Kagami's back.

"Sure, whatever," Asami said, her expression lazy and bored. "Let's just go. Ja ne, Ikkaku, Yumichika," she said with a small wave, already walking out the room.

Kagami blinked, her amused smile widening marginally, then bowed and walked out as well.

Ikkaku blinked. "What a weird group of friends," he muttered to Yumichika, who was still in shock of being bowed to and called Fifth-Seat Ayasegawa. "Hey, you there?" Ikkaku shouted, waving a hand in front of his friend's unblinking eyes. Finally, after poking him and yelling, he sighed. "Whatever," he grumbled. There was a pause. "I'm bored."

...

Unknown to everyone in the Gotei 13, a small group of people were watching the trio of women make their way to a nearby restaurant where they prepared to eat lunch.

"Our little butterfly sure has grown up," one of them said in a deep voice, sounding amused like a father would watching his child do something particularly cute. "Doesn't she look beautiful?"

A nearby man scoffed. He leaned casually against the wall, his arms crossed. "We're going to kill her, not ask her out, baka," he said, sounding bored. "Anyways, she looks weak."

"Don't let your guard down, though," another man warned. He stood calmly, his stance normal. However, his vivid blue eyes were narrowed and watchful, taking in every small detail and memorizing them just as quickly. "She was once the most feared in all of Rukongai. She was a true jewel-class one. You're still just coin-class."

"Oh, whatever," the first man said, rolling his eyes and yawning. "It's been six hundred years. I doubt she's still jewel-class."

"Don't underestimate her," the third man said, his eyes narrowing. "Everyone who's made that mistake before has turned up dead."

"Then how're you still here?" the second man asked, glancing over at him curiously.

"I didn't underestimate her," he replied coldly, his eyes never leaving the image in front of them as Asami laughed and flicked Kohana in the forehead, making Kagami's smile widen a little. _You haven't changed a bit,_ he thought darkly, a shadow passing over his face. _This time, I'll kill you for sure._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Kuchiki's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked up and stared directly into the silvery mirror ones of Kagami Masako. "Excuse me, what did you say?" he said hesitantly, not quite sure whether he had heard her correctly or not.

Kagami's small smile never wavered. "My friends and I are meeting together for lunch, along with their captains, and I thought you might want to come as well, Captain Kuchiki."

Kuchiki blinked, but finally let out an inaudible sigh and gave a small nod. He had still not solved the mystery of the strange woman before him, despite the times they had conversed over tea or watched the stars together on the roof. He was beginning to get frustrated, though his stoic demeanor never let it show. "Very well. I shall be ready shortly."

Kagami bowed. "Thank you, Captain Kuchiki. I shall be waiting outside."

...

Asami Chiasa crossed her arms and glared at her captain, annoyed. "Are you fucking deaf? My friends and their captains are meeting for lunch. Are you coming or not?"

"You should go, Kenny!" Yachiru said. "Bring me back candy!"

"Yeah, it might be fun," Ikkaku said with a smirk. It had been weeks since the fight between Asami and Zaraki, and thanks to the efforts of her friends, the two were finally able to hold a decent conversation together.

Zaraki let out an annoyed huff. "Fine, whatever," he growled. Man, everyone was against him. He just wanted to take a nap!

...

"Um...Captain Hitsugaya?" Kohana Miyuki asked nervously as she stood in the doorway. It had been several weeks, and the stiff prodigy had finally began to accept the small woman.

Hitsugaya looked up. "Yes?"

Kohana bit her lip nervously. "Well...my friends and their captains are all eating lunch together today. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Oh, that's great!" Matsumoto squealed. Ah, the two would be together! So kawaii! "He'll be going, don't worry."

Hitsugaya caught Matsumoto's train of thought and blushed. "Matsu-"

"Great! Kohana squealed, all her nervousness vanishing. She hugged Hitsugaya, who had finally gotten used to them after giving up trying and failing to make her stop, and dashed out the room. "Ouch!" she heard her squeal just outside. "Sorry!"

A poor shinigami entered the office. Kohana had obviously ran into him.

Hitsugaya was currently glaring at his lieutenant. "MATSUMOTO!"

That same poor shinigami took one look at the situation and fled. If anyone asked, they were too busy to see him. It was the truth. Kind of.

...

That afternoon at lunch, all the captains were silently wondering what they had done to the Powers That Be as the three women chatted animatedly. However, they all did admit to themselves that their subordinates were something else.

...

"Oi!" Asami was knocked over by Kohana ramming into her, sending the papers she was holding in every direction. "Did you hear? We're going to the World of the Living!" Kohana squealed excitedly as she sat on top of her friend.

"What?" spluttered Asami, sitting up to look at Kagami, who leaned against the door frame smiling in amusement. "Is that true?"

Kagami gave a small nod. "It is true. We shall be leaving tomorrow. It will only be for a few days. There have been some strange human killings, and we have to investigate them."

Asami sighed, staring lazily at the scattered papers before resigning herself to pick them up. Really, the idiots at the 11th Division hadn't done any paperwork for the last five years! It was taking forever, getting through them. "I guess I have to go, then."

Kagami nodded, and she sighed.

"Don't worry," Kohana chirped brightly. "You'll be with us!"

Asami blinked, looked at her eager face, then turned away. "..."

...

The same small group of people that had been watching every small detail of the three's lives over the past three months were meeting once again.

"Well?" the third man asked. "What have you learned?"

The first man laughed amusedly, collapsing into a nearby chair and yawning. "The two companions our butterfly has are nothing more than the rust-class. Definitely not anything too interesting."

The second man rolled his eyes. "They're so weak, we could crush them in our sleep. Butterfly doesn't look any better, but she keeps her true abilities well hidden. That, or what she shows really is the true extent of her powers. If so, then she's no better than fish bait."

"Don't underestimate her," the third man sighed.

"You've said that so many times already," a new voice said, this one of a woman. "My sister and I are getting tired of your cowardice. Let's attack already."

"Your preparations, as you call them, are getting tiresome," an almost identical voice added. "My people are ready to move when you say. If anything, they're getting impatient. It's been an entire three months. This is taking too long. The woman isn't worth this."

"Have you forgotten-"

"That she was once called the Butterfly of Death?" the first woman finished. "Of course not. But it has been six hundred years since she last killed as one of us. After that, she went wandering the Rukongai."

"Her powers have obviously been reduced to nothing," the second man drawled. "I mean, she's even gotten in the habit of sleeping every night. Let's just do something already."

The third man stared at the images of the three women for a moment more, then let out a deep sigh. "Fine then," he finally said. "Clean up what's happening in the World of the Living. I don't expect it to happen again."

He glared pointedly at the two women, who shrugged. "We were bored," they said as if it explained everything.

He sighed. "We move in a week. They should be back by then. Be ready."

The two women cackled, vanishing. The two men glanced at each other with expectant smiles before vanishing as well. The third man continued to stare at the images before him. His plan wouldn't fail. It couldn't. He knew his target inside and out.

"You're mine," he whispered, smiling a dark smile before vanishing. The image continued to run for a few more moments, then vanished without a trace as well as everyone else in the room had.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Asami Chiasa and Kohana Miyuki both collapsed onto the ground of the Soul Society. "Ah! I never thought I'd be so happy to see this damned place again," Asami panted. Kohana remained silent, face down, too exhausted to say a word.

Kagami Masako sent a small, amused smile in their direction. She had refused to help the two, saying it had been their own fault they were in that condition, which was completely true. She however, looked like had just emerged from the cover of a magazine. Her white and silver shihakusho was spotless, not a single strand of hair out of place. Her friends looked up at her and silently cursed their friend.

"What the hell happened to them?" Renji, who had come to see Kagami, asked.

Kagami bowed politely and greeted him, her small smile widening fractionally when she remembered. "They discovered the wonders of coffee, Lieutenant Abarai," she replied simply.

Renji decided it was better not to ask. It was always better not to ask when it came to those particular three women. The last time...

_All the captains and lieutenants stared in shock at the destruction. Buildings had been demolished into ruins, streets had been cracked, and several shinigami had been injured. Unohana approached them. "They say it was two female demons," she said.__ The captains and lieutenants all paled and immediately went to the source of the strong spiritual pressure..._

_...and gaped at the sight. There stood Kohana and Asami, both of them dressed in sleeping kimonos. Asami was growling angrily and Kohana looked like she was ready to burst out laughing. Both of them were covered in white feathers, and they gripped pillows in their hands._

_Kagami suddenly appeared beside the captains, her small smile widening marginally when she assessed the situation, and she bowed to the captains and lieutenants. "I told them not to have any more pillow fights," she said lightly, walking over to the two of them. "It seems that I should not leave you unsupervised again," she told them. Both Asami and Kohana paled when they heard that, turning and seeing their friend. _

...Renji shuddered. Who knew pillow fights could be so deadly, destroying nearly half of the Seireitei? Everyone was a lot more grateful of Kagami's presence after that.

...

"Is everything ready?" the third man asked.

The two women nodded. "Everything's in place," the first one said.

"We can move tonight, if need be," the second once added.

"Good. Then we will."

...

"You sleep on the roof?" Renji asked in amazement when he asked her where her room was, offering to escort her there. Kagami nodded. "Why? We could find you a room in the division, I'm sure."

Kagami blinked. "I thank you for your concern, Lieutenant Abarai, but I am quite fine."

Renji was still shocked. "How the hell did you survive in the winter?"

"If you dig a hole in the snow and sleep in it, it is surprisingly warm."

_Just don't ask,_ he told himself. _Just don't ask._

...

"I'm back!" Kohana chirped when she darted into her captain's office. She was immediately smothered by her lieutenant's breasts. She struggled futilely, beginning to feel light headed.

"Matsumoto, put Kohana down," Hitsugaya said from behind his desk, frowning at the paperwork in front of him.

Matsumoto put her down. Kohana massaged her throat, gasping for breath. "Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya," she gasped. He simply nodded, then went back to signing his name. She staggered a few steps, then collapsed onto his lap. He jumped in surprise, then looked down at her, his face red. Neither of them looked too good.

"Ah, so kawaii!" Matsumoto squealed.

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya shouted, his face turning an even brighter red. He looked like a tomato. Or maybe a pepper.

...

Asami growled, her eye twitching angrily as she glared at Ikkaku. "What did you say?"

"Your room was destroyed yesterday in a fight. Find somewhere else to sleep."

Zaraki smirked at his subordinate's expression, leaning back in a chair. There was a pause. Then Asami reached over and began strangling the third-seat of the 11th Division, snarling profanities in several different languages. Despite all the efforts to make her let go, she only released Ikkaku after he turned blue, then stalked out of the room. It took several members of the 4th Division to get him breathing again.

Asami hissed. Where the hell was she supposed to go? Seeing her expression, everyone on the streets respected the large space bubble hat appeared around her. It wasn't like she could just randomly go up to a person and ask to room with them, and she couldn't sleep on the roof with Kagami because it was fucking cold, so that left...Kohana.

Kill me now.

Unfortunately, there was nothing else to do.

Asami disappeared and reappeared in the captain's office of the 10th Division just in time to see Hitsugaya threatening to freeze Matsumoto alive. She blinked, then turned to see Kohana unconscious in her captain's lap. She smiled.

"See you're getting quite close," she drawled lazily, leaning against the wall and smirking.

Everyone turned to look at her. Matsumoto looked ready to collapse from laughter. Hitsugaya looked ready to explode. And Kohana...well, she was still unconscious.

Before anyone could say anything, Asami strode over and kneeled directly next to the small woman. She took a deep breath.

"WAKE THE FUCKING HELL UP, DAMMIT!" she suddenly screamed, making Hitsugaya and Matsumoto jump in shock.

Kohana's eyes slowly opened, and she blinked several times. "What..." she trailed faintly off.

Asami smiled sinisterly. "Hey, roommate."

...

"So, yeah," Kohana said nervously. "Asami-chan's going to be staying with me until repairs are done."

Kagami just stared across the table at the two of them, her small smile never wavering as she patiently listened to their story. Inwardly, though, she was cringing. She remembered the pillow fight incident quite clearly. And she shouldn't even think about the one that involved toothbrushes. And then there was the one so recently that was about coffee... She suppressed the urge to get up and kill everyone in the 11th Division for their stupidity.

"I see," was all she said.

There was a pause as three stared at each other uncomfortably. The surroundings began to grow dark, lights were being turned on, and the silence continued to stretch.

"There is a full moon tonight," Kagami finally said. "Good-bye, Chiasa, Miyuki. Until tomorrow, then," she said as she got up, politely folded up her napkin, pulled out some money, and walked out of the restaurant, bowing to the person at the front. She had to force herself to walk in the direction of her own division. Even saints sometimes felt like going on killing sprees, after all.

Kohana and Asami blinked. Then, wordlessly, they followed their friend's example.

...

Kagami let out an inaudible sigh as she walked down the dark, lonely streets. Her mind was whirling. The mission in the World of the Living had only taken four days, but even now, she felt like something wasn't right. It was as if the investigation the three of them had done had been directed from the shadows, like it was nothing more than an elaborate game made for show. And then there was the problem of her two friends sharing the same room. They were as different as fire and ice, and she closed her eyes when she remembered all the trouble they had done in the past.

She stifled the urge to roll her hands into fists. She had exceptional self-control. It wouldn't shatter so easily. Besides, she was already monitoring her two friends closely. If anything happened, she would know immediately.

Kagami looked up into the sky. All her troubles seemed small and insignificant as she stared at the vastness of it. What worth did she have compared to something so large?

She paused, the sound of her footsteps stopping. Wait. She knew this feeling. She knew the person she sensed quietly sneaking around in the darkness. Without thinking, she began to run, her pace quickening with every passing second when she realized what was about to happen.

It didn't matter, though. A second later, all approximately at the same time, several screams cut through the air.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER NINE:

Kohana Miyuki and Asami Chiasa were walking together down the street in silence when the screaming first started. Both of them immediately whipped out their zanpakutos, all their senses becoming alert.

They began running toward the direction of the screams when suddenly, the screaming started from all around the Seireitei. They paused, not sure which direction they should go.

Neither of them noticed the shadow that began to slowly approach them. The figure had no spiritual pressure at all, as if it was dead.

...

Kagami Masako gritted her teeth in anger. She knew what had happened. She knew what was going to happen. She knew what she would see when she turned the corner. Still, the sight took her breath away, making her skid to a stop as she stared at he scene in concealed horror, forcing her smiling mask to stay strong.

Three shinigami had been hung on the trunk of a tree, two women and one man, fastened there with large iron nails. On each of their foreheads was an upside down pentacle with an open eyes in the center, the pupils small crosses instead of circles. On each of their necks was a butterfly. All of them were drawn in the shinigami's own blood.

They were dead. Kagami knew that without even trying to sense the spiritual presence of them. Without a word, she whirled around and continued to run, this time in the opposite direction. Her surroundings blurred from the speed. She hoped with every fiber of her being that she would be in time for what she knew would happen next.

Several more screams echoed around the Seireitei. Kagami forced herself to become numb until the screams had no effect on her. Now wasn't the time for emotions. If she was right, and they were the people she thought they were, then there was no hope for her friends to survive the attack she knew would happen if she wasn't there.

She was almost too late.

Both her friends were bleeding on the ground, their zanpakutos shattered nearby. A figure shrouded in darkness stood above them, a blade dripping blood in its hand. Kagami absently wondered at how red it was, seeming to glow in the moonlight as it seeped out of her friends and off the knife that had wounded them.

A second figure suddenly appeared behind her, but she dodged the slash, rolling to her feet, twin black daggers in her hands.

"How cute," the first figure cackled. It was the voice of a woman.

"Let's clip the butterfly's wings," the second figure hissed softly, the voice almost exactly identical. Kagami recognized both of them, her smile vanishing from her face as her expression turned serious.

"How scary," the first one laughed before the two disappeared, running across the rooftops. "Better help your friends-"

"-or they'll die," the second one finished. "Bye bye for now."

The daggers in Kagami's hands vanished as she knelt down beside her friends' bodies. She felt their wrists. Their skin was ice cold, and she couldn't feel a pulse.

Kagami closed her eyes as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. Her lips moved quickly as she muttered several inaudible words, spreading her hands out over the place where her friends' hearts were. A soft, silvery glow began to surround their bodies, several thin strands of silver light coming out of her palms and wrapping themselves around the two like spiderwebs. After a few moments, they began to breathe again.

...

Several hours later, all thirteen captains silently stood around the glowing scene. Kagami's concentration was beginning to waver, and the light from the silver strands was beginning to weaken. She was visibly shuddering from the effort, and she was panting lightly. Her smile still hadn't reappeared, and she looked ready to pass out.

Finally, she opened her eyes and got to her feet. "Captain Unohana," she gasped as she staggered a few steps forward, Kuchiki quickly catching her. "This is all I can do right now. Please take care of them until I have enough strength to finish their healing."

Unohana nodded, her expression grim. She immediately took Kagami's spot, her hands beginning to glow. Her eyes widened when she realized what the woman had done. She had literally brought them back from the brink of death. Their hearts had been pierced, their throats slit, and tens of bones had been broken. However, both of them only seemed to have minor injuries at the moment despite the fact they were still unconscious.

"Captain Kuchiki, please help me to their zanpakutos," she murmured, beginning to feel herself lose consciousness. Kuchiki took one look at her, saw the determination in her silvery eyes, and nodded. "Thank you," she replied weakly, falling to her knees beside them.

Ukitake started forward, his expression concerned. He had become good friends with the quiet woman due to her daily visits to deliver paperwork to the 13th Division. All the captains had become her friends, in fact. They respected the fact that she was the only one who could control her wild friends, and how powerful they suspected her to be. Kuchiki, though, stopped him.

A crowd had formed, all the shinigamo watching with wide eyes.

Kagami extended her hands over the shattered zanpakutos, closing her eyes once again. Blood was beginning to trickle from her nose, and her lip had split, the red staining her shihakusho, which shone in the murmured something faintly, to faintly for any of them to hear, and this time, a silver mist crept out, making all the pieces suspend in the air.

She began to shudder again, but her expression was determined. Her lip curled in determination.

The pieces of the zanpakutos began to come together. Then, when they had all been placed next together appropriately, they were suddenly set on fire. The white fire made all the captains step back from the heat. It made Kagami's hair fly back and the edges of her shihakusho began to curl. The fire suddenly vanished along with the mist, the two zanpakutos completely repaired. They landed back on the ground soundlessly.

Kagami's eyes flashed open, and she fell on all fours, gasping for breath. Kuchiki was immediately beside her, his eyes betraying the concern he felt. Kagami waved him away, forcing herself to stand.

Despite her appearance, she looked like a sorrowful angel when she stood in the moonlight, her white skin and silvery hair emitting a soft glow.

"Captain Unohana, please take care of my friends. I have been able to heal their physical forms, but their souls are still broken. I spoke with their zanpakuto spirits, and they agreed to keep watch over their masters until tomorrow morning, which is the earliest I can begin to heal them. Until then, please keep them alive." Her voice wasn't shaky, though it was faint, even though her body was shivering.

Then, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed. Kuchiki caught her, then disappeared.

Unohana sighed. That girl...she needed to have a talk with her. She had never seen healing techniques like those before. "Hitsugaya, Zaraki, please take them to my division." The two's captains nodded grimly, picking up their subordinates, then disappeared.

The captains all disappeared a few seconds later, and the crowd of shinigami dispersed, everyone thinking about what they had just seen.

...

Hitsugaya and Zaraki both watched their sleeping subordinates, their arms crossed and neither of them quite sure why they were still there. Sure, they had eaten together a few times, but it was nothing too special.

Meanwhile, Kuchiki watched the moonlight fall softly onto Kagami's hair. She seemed so delicate, almost like a porcelain doll that could shatter at any moment. Inwardly, he wondered why he cared about the well-being of the strange woman that he knew he knew, but had somehow forgotten. He shouldn't feel this way, especially since Hisana's death.

...

"How interesting," the third man mused as he replayed the events. "It seems that our butterfly still has her healing powers."

The first man smiled. "Her expression was priceless when she saw what the Sisters had done."

The second man laughed. "That should remind her of our ways."

"And if not-" the first woman cackled.

"-we can always remind her," the second woman finished, cackling as well.

The four vanished, leaving only the third man standing there, still watching the events. "How interesting," he repeated when he saw Kuchiki's expression. "It seems like you've found yourself another mate in my absence. Now, that just won't do." He smiled sadistically before vanishing as well, his dark laughter left behind in the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER TEN:

_The small girl stared curiously at the dark liquid that had begun to leak through the ceiling and onto the floor. It was beautiful, in an eerie sort of way. The color was a pure crimson that shimmered in the light that came from a small window. Otherwise, the room was completely dark. _

_The small girl crept closer. She was dressed in nothing but rags, her long black hair tangled and her face smudged in dirt. But despite it all, it was obvious that she was beautiful, and that she would only grow more pretty over time. She leaned down and touched the dark liquid, shivering when she realized that it was warm against her freezing skin. But it was sticky as well, making her frown before she tilted her head down to sniff it. It smelled of...rust._

_A tall man appeared in the doorway behind her, making the small girl freeze in fright, her eyes large and wide. "That's blood," the man said in a deep voice. "Soon, you'll spill it as easily as your new brothers and sisters do."_

Kagami Masako's eyes suddenly shot open. She glanced around. Kuchiki was sleeping in a nearby chair. She realized with surprise that she was in bed, and that her captain's haori was wrapped around her. It smelled strange, like a mixture of different kinds of mint. Kagami tightened her grip on the white fabric, not sure why she wanted to keep it with her. The sky was still dark outside.

She got up soundlessly, vanishing instantly and reappearing at the 4th Division, surprising the shinigami there at her sudden appearance. She dashed quickly through the halls, following the spiritual pressure of her friends. She didn't notice the glances and stares she got as the people there recognized her from the previous night.

She suddenly opened the door to her friends' room. Both Hitsugaya and Zaraki were sleeping in nearby chairs. Unohana calmly closed the door behind her as Kagami approached her friends, preparing herself for what she was about to do.

Kagami grasped the thin metal chain she wore in reassurance before she extended her hands out over her friends' throats. A silvery aura appeared around her, spilling around the room. It could only be described as pure joy.

Hitsugaya and Zaraki immediately woke, gazing at her in awe as they felt the silvery happiness wash over them. Unohana's eyes widened as she gasped in delight, all of them feeling it touch their very souls. Kohana and Asami smiled in their sleep. The only one unaffected was Kagami, whose eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. It stayed there for several minutes, then disappeared.

Kagami let out all the breath she had been holding without realizing it. "Call them," she said softly, turning to look at their captains. "Call them back to this world."

Without hesitation, they followed her order. "Come back, Miyuki," Hitsugaya said, not quite sure why he had said his subordinate's first name. "Get your ass back here, Asami," Zaraki growled, glaring at her limp form.

They all waited for several seconds in silence, watching Asami and Kohana. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, their eyes opened. Kagami's usual small amused smile returned.

...

All thirteen captains had gathered, all of them currently waiting for three women. After Kagami had healed Asami Chiasa and Kohana Miyuki, she had taken the two with her and vanished. All of them turned when they heard their voices.

"Man, this is a fucking maze."

"But mazes are fun! Ow!"

"Shut up, baka ne. Mazes mean getting lost."

"Kagami-sama! Asami-chan's being mean!"

"Chiasa, Miyuki, we are here."

The doors soundlessly opened, revealing the three women. Some of the captains gasped when they saw their conditions.

Asami leaned casually against the wall, her arms crossed, her expression bored and lazy. Her auburn hair was loose, curling at the ends and framing her face, accenting her large golden eyes. Her black and red shihakusho was still torn and stained with her blood. She held her zanpakuto in her hand, her sash too torn to hold it.

Kohana peered around, her expression excited and not the least bit like she had just nearly died. Her spiky black hair seemed even more messy than usual, and her amethyst eyes too bright. Her gold and black shihakusho was torn and stained with her blood as well, but she still carried her zanpakuto on her back.

Kagami looked the worst of the three. She looked malnourished, dehydrated, and sleep deprived all at the same time. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her skin seemed even paler than her white shihakusho. The embroidery on it had torn, but she hadn't fixed it. It hung loosely on her body, as if she had lost weight. She still wore her captain's haori around her shoulders, Kuchiki wearing another. Her small smile was back, but it looked more tired than amused at the moment. But despite her appearance, she bowed gracefully. "It is an honor to be invited to another Captains' Council-"

"Ah, shut the hell up," Asami drawled. "Skip the shitty formalities. Just tell us what the damn plan is to kick those fucking guys' asses."

Kohana let out a trill of laughter. "I can't imagine formalities covered in shit," she laughed, turning to Asami. "How can you?" Asami looked blankly at her small friend before calmly flicking her in the forehead. "Ow!"

Kagami just blinked. "Please do not swear so," she said softly, her voice slightly hoarse.

"But she wouldn't be Asami-chan if she did!" Kohana chirped as she hid behind Kagami's shihakusho, staring fearfully at her tall friend, who had begun to hiss in annoyance.

"I suppose it would be different," Kagami mused.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, making everyone in the room turn their attention to them. "What do we know so far?" he asked.

Kurotsuchi cleared his throat. "I have run the symbols on the bodies we recovered through the database, but I couldn't get much. The file is sealed, and Central 46 has not yet granted me clearance to read it."

"Then what the hell do you know?" Zaraki growled.

Kurotsuchi scowled before continuing. "The upside down pentacle with the eye represents an organization known as Tsukihanano Kenshi, the Last Blade. They specialize in assassinations, but that is all that were revealed about them. The butterfly was the mark of one of their assassins who was active six hundred years ago for seven hundred years before vanishing suddenly. She was called the Butterfly of Death. Currently, there is nothing known about her whereabouts. It is probable to suspect she is the one who killed-"

"It was not her," Kagami suddenly interrupted softly. "The Butterfly did not do this. This was a message to her."

Everyone stared at her in shock. "What do you know of this Butterfly?" Ukitake finally asked. "Do you know her?"

Kagami paused before answering. "I once knew her very well. I was the closest person to her. I haven't been in contact with her for the last six hundred years, though, since she vanished from Tsukihanano Kenshi."

"Do you know what message they might be trying to tell her?"

Kagami took a deep breath. "Before she vanished, she slaughtered many members of Tsukihanano Kenshi."

"So revenge, then? But the Butterfly is gone."

"The file said she was most likely dead," Kurotsuchi added.

"I have reason to believe she is still alive," Kagami said softly. "She contacted me last night through yumeno sureddo, a dream thread."

"Dream thread?"

"It is where two separate entities can speak through dreams. All assassins have this skill. They use it to play with their victims before killing them, or as a way to contact others like them without arousing suspicion."

"What was the message?"

"That she had not killed those men, and that she was in hiding."

"Then we're back to where we started," Komamura growled, making all the captains start shouting across the room to each other.

"Do you believe they did this because I was here, because of my connection with the Butterfly?" Kagami suddenly asked, making everyone quiet. "If it would be easier, I could leave."

"No!" Asami and Kohana shouted, glaring at the captains as if daring them to even try. Asami looked ready to kill, and Kohana looked so serious it made everyone's eyes widen. They had never seen her look like that before.

"You are one of the Gotei 13," Kyoraku said kindly. "They've done this to us, not just you."

"Besides, we could always use you as bait," Zaraki smiled.

Asami walked over and immediately punched him in the gut, sending him skidding back a few feet from its power. Her pupils had become slits, and her expression was dark. "Kagami Sensei is not bait," she said threateningly, holding up her fist to emphasize it.

Kohana immediately began to try and restrain her. Soon, the two were wrestling on the floor, Kohana squealing in pain and Asami cursing angrily. Kagami just stared at them, her smile not wavering, her head slightly tilted as she did.

"Can't you control your pets?" Kurotsuchi hissed to her.

Asami and Kohana immediately stopped, getting up and walking until they were millimeters away from the captain. Asami grinned, looking blood thirsty. Kohana smiled eagerly, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh dear," Kagami said mildly. "The last person who said that...well, they are no longer among us."

Zaraki and Hitsugaya immediately restrained their subordinates. Kohana took one look at Hitsugaya and slumped in defeat. Asami growled and cursed as she struggled against her captain until Kagami let out an inaudible sigh and pressed several of her pressure points, making her slump in Zaraki's arms, unconscious.

Kagami bowed. "I am sorry on behalf of my my friend," she murmured.

Asami snarled in her sleep. "Kill...kill you...Sensei."

Kagami blinked. Kohana fell to the ground, laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Asami Chiasa growled as she glared at her friend, Kagami Masako, who replied by slightly widening her small amused smile. "I'll start with breaking your bones. Then, I'll take ice, and freeze you individual limb by individual limb. Then, I'll cut you all over your body and watch you die from blood loss. Then-"

"You're making me sick," Kohana Miyuki groaned, looking a little green as she stared at the food before her. The Captains' Council had taken all morning, and the three friends were currently in a restaurant trying to eat lunch. She didn't even squeal when Asami flicked her in the forehead.

"Maybe we should take you to the 4th Division," Asami said, beginning to look concerned for her small friend. "What do you think, Kagami Sensei?"

"I am not done eating," Kagami replied simply. "I would like to finish before we do anything too drastic."

"We're taking her to the hospital. That's not exactly drastic."

"I am sure she is feeling sick because she visualized what you were threatening to do. She simply needs to learn mental control."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kohana moaned, clutching a hand over her mouth and making Asami freak out.

"The bathroom is just across the room and down a hall," Kagami said, still calmly eating her teriyaki chicken on rice. Asami looked at her in shock, pausing in her curses and swearing. Her friend was kinda scary.

Kohana darted up and ran, Asami following with concern writtern across her face. Kagami simply sipped her tea before continuing to eat, smiling in amusement the entire time.

...

Hitsugaya looked down at his subordinate in concern. Kohana was currently lying on her back on the couch in his office, her skin slightly tinged green and her eyes closed.

"Ah! What did you do to her?" Matsumoto squealed, entering the room and immediately running to the small woman's side. "Shame on you, whatever it was," she said sternly to her captain as she fussed over Kohana's limp form.

"I d-didn't do a-anything!" Hitsugaya spluttered. "Her friends just dropped her off that way!"

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, smirking as she did. Oh, her poor, innocent, not to mention little, captain.

...

Kagami bowed respectfully, clasping her hands together. Unohana and Kuchiki both stared down at her. She had come to return her captain's haori and thank him, only to find Unohana there.

"I'm here to ask you to transfer to my division once again," Unohana explained. "Those healing techniques...what were they? I have never seen the like before."

Kuchiki's eyes narrowed slightly. He wanted to know as well. Maybe it would shed some light on his subordinate's dark past. He kept finding dead ends whenever he investigated her past, and he was beginning to reach the end of his patience.

"I am afraid I cannot explain them," Kagami said softly. "They simply come natural to me. I cannot teach others how to do them as well. I already tried teaching Miyuki and Chiasa, but they could not do them."

"Will you transfer to my division?"

Kagami shook her head. "Forgive me, Captain Unohana, but I have grown fond of this division. However, I shall be happy to assist your division in any way I can."

Unohana blinked, thinking. Then, she turned to Kuchiki. "What do you think about sharing her?"

Kuchiki blinked. "Pardon?"

"She would belong to both our divisions and share duties between both of them." She turned to Kagami. "What do you think?"

Kagami's smile widened marginally. "It sounds wonderful, Captain Unohana," she replied.

Unohana turned back to Kuchiki. She could be surprisingly forceful when it came to medical talent. "Well? What do you think, Captain Kuchiki?"

Kuchiki blinked. There was no use protesting. "Very well."

Unohana beamed at both of them. "Wonderful. I'll get the paperwork ready." Then, she vanished.

...

Asami groaned, too tired to smack Ikkaku like she so desperately wanted to. She was in a bad mood, having to deal with her sick friend she was forced to room with and having to deal with her annoying friend Kagami, who did nothing but smile like nothing bad was going on. Nothing affected her, and it pissed Asami off. She wanted to take a hammer and beat her until her armor shattered.

"Get off your ass and do the paperwork," Zaraki growled.

"You do it, bastard," she murmured tiredly. "I don't think I can move anymore. I nearly died, you know."

"You're a fucking weak woman if you can't stand a few wounds."

Asami just closed her eyes. "Maybe you're right," she murmured, covering her eyes with her arm as she rolled over onto her back. "I should've died like the pathetic person I am last night."

Everyone stared at her in shock. Had she been replaced by someone else? This wasn't the Asami they knew, the Asami that had challenged Zaraki on her first day as part of the Gotei 13.

"What?" Ikkaku asked in shock, staring at her as if she was an alien.

"I got defeated so pathetically, I should just resign from my seat and commit seppuku," Asami muttered, angry at herself. "Dammit! I was completely helpless!"

Zaraki got up and calmly walked to her. And smacked her. Hard. He broke the couch she was lying on.

"Fucking baka!" he snarled. "Go dump your depression somewhere else! I don't want to see it, you damn moron! Get out!"

Asami removed her hand and blinked up at him with a lazy smile. "I'm touched, Captain," she laughed.

Zaraki through a book at her, which made her dash for the door. Ikkaku watched her leave, still not quite sure why she had suddenly broken down and sounded so pathetic a minute before. Then, he realized what his captain had done. "You tried to cheer her up!" he shouted, pointing at Zaraki. "Who are you and what have you done to Kenpachi Zaraki?"

Zaraki rolled his eyes. "Fucking idiot," he scowled. It wasn't like he knew why he'd just said that.

...

All three women stared silently up at the sky. Asami lay lazily on a branch of a tree, her eyes closed as she sighed peacefully. Kagami sat at the base of the tree, her eyes closed as well as she relished the silence. Kohana's head lay in her lap, the small woman appearing to be asleep.

Asami sighed. "They're not going to come back any time soon, will they," she said softly, more of a statement than a question.

"That is what I think as well. You were lucky to survive last night. Have you thanked Amaterasu for her help in your recovery?"

Asami nodded. "Yeah."

"I thanked my zanpakuto as well," Kohana said, startling her. Kagami just opened her eyes and gazed down at the small woman who was using her as a pillow. "He was angry at me for getting hurt."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Amaterasu looked like she was going to spank me or something."

Kohana giggled softly.

There were several minutes of silence as the three women stared into nothing, their eyes glazed. Finally, Kohana broke the silence, her voice quiet. "Do you think we should tell them about what happened? They might understand what-"

"No," Asami growled, looking over the edge of the branch, her voice threatening. "We're not telling anyone. Right, Kagami Sensei?"

Kagami nodded, her expression subtly changing until she looked more sorrowful than amused. "Right now, we cannot trust anyone else with the truth," she said gently, looking down at Kohana. "Telling them would only hurt us in the end."

Kohana sighed, burying her face in her friend's shihakusho. "I don't like keeping secrets, though," she whimpered.

"None of us do," Asami breathed. Kagami simply nodded in agreement. Living in secrets did nothing but hurt.

...

"How strange," the first man mused. "Butterfly doesn't seem to be doing anything."

"That's because it's been six hundred years," the second man scoffed. "Like there's anything she could do."

The Sisters cackled. "Maybe if we gave her incentive-" the first one started.

"-she'd do something interesting," the second one finished.

"No," the third man said. The Sisters frowned, muttering curses softly, but they perked up when they heard his next words. "At least, not yet."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER TWELVE:

Kuchiki, completely out of character, cursed angrily as he paced back and forth in his mansion. He was the only person in the room. It was evening already, and the sky was dark. A week had passed since the killings.

Why hadn't he seen it before? Of course he knew Kagami Masako, though he hadn't known her name at the time! No wonder she'd seemed so familiar! But if what he thought was actually true...no, he couldn't reveal it. But if it was true, then what did that mean, now that she was a part of the Gotei 13? Was anything she did or said true? And what about her friends, Kohana and Asami? What did they know? Where they a part of what he thought she was a part of?

He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. It didn't do any good to ask questions like this, ones that had no answers. All he could do was stay silent and see what happened.

Kuchiki closed his eyes tiredly. Yes, he would wait and see what happened. And most importantly, he couldn't tell anyone what he knew. If he did...he didn't want to think about what would happen.

...

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi nodded. "Absolutely. The Butterfly was the one who killed a member of the Royal Family seven hundred years ago, along with several members of the Royal Guard."

Yamamoto sighed wearily. If that was true, then they were dealing with something a lot bigger than they had first thought. "Thank you for telling me, but keep this to yourself," he ordered. "Tell no one."

Kurotsuchi nodded. "Of course. You're the only one I've told."

Yamamoto nodded, closing his eyes as Kurotsuchi left. This Butterfly was dangerous. So why did Kagami Masako know her? How had they met? Her friends had seemed just as surprised by what she had said, so her relationship with the Butterfly must have been kept secret from them. There was also the matter of why she seemed so familiar to him. He let out a small sigh of annoyance. The more he found out, the more questions he had.

...

"Ah!" Asami Chiasa rolled her eyes as her friend, Kohana Miyuki, went flying past her as she tripped on air. Vaguely, she thought, _that takes some serious skill to do it so many times. No wonder she has so few brain cells. Her brain must be damaged, and pretty severely, too._

Kohana popped right up again, though, like she always did, and skipped over to sit opposite of the tall woman. "Is Kagami-sama here yet?" she asked eagerly. "Ow!"

Asami had flicked her in the forehead once more. "Baka ne. Look around, you damn moron! Do you see her? If not, then she isn't fucking here!"

"You're being mean again!" Kohana cried, only to be flicked once again. Kagami Masako walked calmly in, her expression never wavering when Kohana rammed into her. "Kagami-sama, Asami-chan's being mean!"

"She's being an ass, and a fucking annoying one at that," Asami said, rolling her eyes.

"No I'm not! Kagami-sama, defend me!"

Kagami's small amused smile just widened fractionally as she sat down at the table. "Please do not swear," was all she said.

"No fucking way, Sensei. My mouth is my damn own."

"And a shitty one it is, too," Kohana muttered darkly, following Kagami's example and sitting back down. Asami simply reached across and smacked her. "That hurt!"

"Now see what you have done," Kagami said lightly, reaching for the menu. "Our little flower's mouth has become foul."

Kohana's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" She then began to sob about what a terrible person she was until she realized that a waitress had come to their table. Her tears vanished and she smiled excitedly as she placed he order. Mmm! She could practically taste the delicious food already!

Asami rolled her eyes. Not like she cared what Kohana said. Though she had to admit, her childish personality wasn't really the kind that should be swearing. She sighed. "Sorry, Kohana, for being such a bad example. Don't swear like me, alright?" Kohana nodded. "Good."

Kagami's small smile widened slightly. She was glad the two were acting like themselves again. Them being serious just wasn't natural. That was her job, after all.

...

Another Captains' Meeting had been called.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED NOW!" Asami yelled, glaring at everybody. "BECAUSE OF YOU DAMN IDIOTS, I'M MISSING DINNER!"

"I'm missing it, too, but I'm not shouting." There was a pause. 3...2...1... "Ow!"

Kagami opened her mouth, and Asami turned on her. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING ME NOT TO SWEAR! I'M DOING IT, AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Kagami simply blinked, her smile not wavering the least. "DON'T YOU DARE SMILE AT ME LIKE I'M A DAMN MOVIE OR SOMETHING! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING STATUE WITHOUT FEELINGS! I'LL KILL YOU AS SOON AS I EAT!"

"Now, that doesn't sound very threatening," Kohana mused. "The eating part kinda takes away from it."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR DAMN SHIT! I'M FUCKING HUNGRY RIGHT NOW, YOU BUNCH OF ASSHOLES!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yamamoto suddenly shouted, exasperated.

"DON'T YOU GET ME STARTED ON YOU, YOU SHITTY OLD MAN!" Asami shouted right back. "I'LL FUCKING BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE! I'LL-"

Everyone drowned out the rest of what she was saying and started calmly talking. By now, they all knew that she hated skipping any meal. Hunger transformed her in a terrible way.

...

"Do you feel better now?" Kagami asked. She had just bought Asami a small bento box from a vendor. The meeting had finished a few minutes ago.

Asami let out a satisfied sigh. "In a way you wouldn't believe," she said, smiling contentedly from half-lidded cat eyes. "I hate being hungry. It reminds me of that time when-" she stopped herself from finishing. "Sorry. Guess the hunger really got to me."

Kohana and Kagami simply smiled at her.

"We are glad you are feeling better," Kagami said simply.

"Uh huh! You're especially mean when you don't eat!" Kohana chirped. Asami glared at her, and she smiled happily back.

Kagami simply stared at the dark sky as the three friends began the walk back to their divisions. Asami's room had finally been fixed. All of the 11th Division was now terrified of what might happen to them if it was destroyed again.

"It's so...paceful," Kagami murmured quietly, staring at the moon. Asami and Kohana were too busy squabbling to hear her, and she knew. But she didn't mind.

...

The first man snarled in disgust as he watched the images. "They're getting far too comfortable," he growled.

The second man simply yawned. "I rather like the foul-mouthed one," he said absently. "She doesn't beat around the bush."

The first woman rolled her eyes, the second one copying her exactly. "_Let's just kill them_," they said in unison.

"No," the third man said. "Something doesn't seem right."

The four rolled their eyes. "You're paranoid," the first man said.

"Can't really blame him-"

"-since he's jewel-class."

"Doesn't matter what he is, I'm bored," the second man drawled.

"We're going to have to postpone our plans," the third man suddenly declared. "Something isn't right, and I'm going to find out what. Until I get back, don't do anything that might jeopardize anything, alright?"

The four rolled their eyes. "Of course not."

"Sure, whatever."

"Fine. We'll just have to find-"

"-something else to play with."

The third man nodded, then vanished.

"How annoying," the second man sighed.

"What did you expect?" the first man replied mildly. "He is one of us after all."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

A single person stood over graves that had long been abandoned, hidden deep in the woods of the Rukongai. Whoever it was was hidden underneath a long black cloak that trailed behind it on the forest floor, its face in shadow.

It kneeled down before the three graves, brushing the dirt away from the three smooth river rocks that marked them.

_I'll avenge you, _it thought, tears beginning to fall. _No matter what, I won't let this fade away. I'll get revenge for your deaths, even if it takes my own life. Because that's what you'd want, right?  
><em>

Far away, another figure watched the sky, crying as well. It remembered three certain people who had always managed to make it laugh at times like this. _If you were still here, what would you have said? Would you forgive me? Or would you approve of what is happening now?_

The two were far away from each other in distance, but they still stood on the same ground, breathed in the same air, and cried the same tears of anger and regret.

...

"NO! I'M NOT GOING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Kohana Miyuki yelled, tears falling comically down her face and staining her cheeks. "CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA! HELP!"

Hitsugaya turned, his eyes widening when he saw his subordinate. They widened even further when he realized what was happening. Without hesitation, he turned and walked quickly away.

"Oh, come on!" Matsumoto laughed, trying to rip Kohana free from her hold on the corner of a wall. "It'll be fun!"

"KAGAMI-SAMA! ASAMI-CHAN! ANYBODY! HELP!"

"Oi, what's going on?" Kohana felt like screaming in relief when she spotted the tall woman approach them.

"ASAMI-CHAN! HELP!"

Asami Chiasa just stared at the scene with a lazy smirk as she languidly walked over. It was her day off, so she wore a pair of faded black jeans and a red tank top, her hair spilling down and framing her beautiful face. Her zanpakuto was pushed through a belt loop. Her bronze chain necklace shimmered faintly in the bright morning light.

"So what're you gonna do to the baka?" she asked Matsumoto, ignoring her friend's pleas for help. "From the looks of it, you're going to take her shopping or something."

Matsumoto nodded. "She needs some clothes other than her shihakusho. I was thinking of a few kimonos or dresses and skirts."

"Good luck," Asami said, walking calmly away. "We haven't been able to make her do that in years."

"NO! ASAMI-CHAN! COME BACK!"

Shock loosened Kohana's hold, and she suddenly found herself in the suffocating hug of her lieutenant. "We're going to have so much fun!" Matsumoto squealed.

"KAGAMI-SAMA!" Kohana screamed desperately, struggling to get free. "HELP!"

"Kagami Sensei's gone," Asami called back. "She left last night."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

A few minutes later...

"OMG, you look so cute!" Matsumoto squealed. Kohana was currently dressed in a black kimono with golden cherry blossoms on it. Her hair was held back with several combs, making it look sleek and silky instead of spiky and messy like it usually was.

Kohana glared at her lieutenant. She was ready to commit suicide. "I hate you."

"Black and gold really go for you!"

"I hate you."

"I think you should get it!"

"I hate you."

"Wait! I'll get it for you!"

"I hate you."

"That means you have to wear it, since it's a gift!"

"I hate you."

"How much is it?"

"I hate you."

...

"Aw, she looks adorable!" the first man laughed as he stared at the image.

"She looks pissed to me," the second man said, tilting his head as he watched Kohana break free and try to run. "Now she looks like she's being kidnapped." Her efforts had been futile, as Matsumoto had captured her and hugged her, suffocating her with her breasts until she fell unconscious.

"_We could always put her out of her misery,_" the Sisters said menacingly, their eyes sparkling madly.

"You know the boss's orders," the first man said.

"Wanna to play cards?" the second man asked as he stretched. "I learned a new game in the World of the Living called Nervous Breakdown." (yes, it is a real card game)

"Does it involve torture?" the first woman asked hopefully.

"No."

"Then what's the point?" the second woman pouted.

"I'll play," the first man said. "There's nothing better to do, anyways."

_"Yes there is. We are counting all one hundred and fifty nine ways to kill Butterfly._"

There was a pause. "Now that's just plain creepy."

...

Asami squirmed, caught in her captain's hold. "LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!"

"Not until you admit that I'm a better fighter than you," Zaraki grinned.

"NEVER!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika watched the two. There was nothing better to do, because they were not touching the paperwork. Asami and Zaraki had entered the office talking about fighting techniques when it had become personal to the two. Zaraki had then grabbed her from behind, holding her against him so she could barely move.

Asami let out a wordless scream. "BASTARD! PERVERT! ASS! SHIT-SNIFFER!" The list went on and on.

"How long do you think this'll last?" Ikkaku asked.

"They are so un-beautiful," Yumichika sniffed.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"Admit it."

"BURN IN HELL!"

Maybe it was karma. She had left Kohana. Now fate was laughing at her.

...

Kagami Masako stared silently at the ruins in front of her. She was dressed in a tattered traveling cloak that trailed behind her on the ground, hiding everything about her. She had concealed her spiritual pressure until it was as if she had none, like she had died. Her usual small smile had vanished, her expression so sorrowful that anyone who saw it would've begun to cry in sympathy.

It had been several hundreds of years since she had been there last. Only a few pieces of stone where there to show that a building had once stood there, the wood having rotted a long time or been scavenged for winter fires that had long been put out.

"What a pleasant surprise, seeing you here," a husky voice from behind said.

Kagami whirled around, a hint surprise in her eyes and her mask of a smile on her face once again. "I thought you were dead, Raku" she breathed, stunned at the sight of the person in front of her.

The woman in front of her smiled. Everything about her was perfect. Her long blond hair fell down in waves, her large eyes framed with long eyelashes, the pure color of the sea. Her body was slender and athletic, clothed in a blood red dress with slits in the sides that showed off her long legs. Red high heels covered her small feet, making her just a few inches taller than Kagami. A thin black chain wrapped around her neck.

"I thought you were, too," Raku replied, her voice smooth and sensual. "But people like us are rarely what we seem to be."

Kagami's amused smile widened slightly. "Indeed. You have changed a lot since we last met, Raku."

"Hmm. So have you. You're a lot paler. Honey, you'll never attract a man like that. Men these days want color."

"I have never minded being alone."

"That's because you're a freak of nature. Oh, don't give me that look. I know I'm one as well. The difference between us is that I actually use my Beauty to my advantage. I make people want and fear me at the same time. You, on the other hand, just hope you'll blend into the background. Honey, use what God gave you. Use your Beauty to get the power you should have over the sexes."

Kagami let out an inaudible sigh. "You know I do not believe in God."

"Believe in whatever you want, honey. I don't mind as long as you do something with all that," Raku said, gesturing to her hidden body. "In fact, I'll be coming with you. You need some serious help, darling. Because we're old friends, I'll do you the favor."

Kagami gave a small nod, knowing there was no way to stop her when it was about Beauty, which she always said with a capital B. "Very well. However, I need to return soon."

"Don't worry, I don't need much to use your Beauty. You have so much natural talent, anyways," Raku said. There was a pause before her tone changed, sounding serious. "Have they contacted you yet?"

Kagami shook her head. "Not yet. It is only a matter of time."

Raku let out a breathy sigh. "Oh, well." Then, her voice changed, becoming seductive and careless once again. "Honey, what are we waiting around for? Your Beauty isn't going to fix itself."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

"YOU LIVE ON THE ROOF!" Raku's screech of disbelief was heard throughout the entire 6th Division. She let out a seductive groan. "Honey, you have to be nice to my raw materials, or even I won't be able to help you with your Beauty."

Kagami Masako stifled the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance. Her self-control would not break for even her, though. It was her armor, her defense, and it wouldn't shatter so easily.

"Who's that?" Renji asked, appearing when he heard the shout, knowing it had to be about Kagami. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Raku, though, his eyes wide. She was physical perfection, so it was hardly surprising that he was overwhelmed.

Kagami bowed politely, clasping her hands together. "Kon'nichiwa, Lieutenant Abarai," she said softly. "This is an old friend of mine, named Raku."

Raku smiled seductively at Renji, making his heart skip a beat. She took several steps closer until she was just millimeters away from him, gently brushing her well manicured hands across his cheekbone, making him shudder. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she whispered, her eyes glittering, before she slowly straightened, glancing over him and stepping back to Kagami's side.

Needless to say, Renji had forgotten how to speak.

Kagami's amused smile widened slightly as she glanced at her poor lieutenant. Now she remembered why she stood Raku's presence. It was always funny to see the kinds of reactions men had to her.

...

Kagami knocked calmly on her Kuchiki's office door, ignoring Raku who was currently flirting with some poor shinigami. Later, she would have to tell Unohana that she had returned as well.

"Kagami Masako," she said softly.

"Enter."

She silently opened the door, but Raku slammed it behind her, making Kagami have to suppress a wince. Kuchiki froze, then looked up, his expression cold.

"Who is this?" he asked, his eyes slightly narrowed, scrutinizing Raku, who responded with a sexy smile before licking her lips suggestively. He ignored it, the turned to look at Kagami for an explanation.

"This is an old friend of mine, Raku, who shall be staying with me for the next few days, Captain Kuchiki," Kagami said as she bowed. "I came to say that I had returned."

Kuchiki nodded, returning to his paperwork. "Very well. Dismissed."

"Good-bye, Captain Kuchiki."

Once they were outside, Raku huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest, which only accented her perfect breasts. "Hmph. That man completely ignored my Beauty," she said. "I'm glad you brought me here. He'll make an excellent challenge, and he had Beauty as well. Is he single?"

Kagami let out an inaudible sigh. This wasn't good at all. "Raku, Captain Kuchiki has already lost his wife and almost lost his sister at the beginning of the recent war. He has been through enough."

Raku's eyes narrowed as she stared at Kagami. Then, she smiled. "You like him," she finally declared.

Kagami blinked. "He is my Captain. It would be improper to have anything but feelings of respect for him."

Raku rolled his eyes. "Love knows no bounds. Honey, confess and I'll make sure you get him."

Kagami just shook her head and began to walk away in the direction of the 4th Division.

"Is that a yes?"

_Please suddenly die right now,_ Kagami thought calmly as she continued to walk, ignoring her old friend's shouts. _It does not matter how as long as it happens._

...

Captain Unohana smiled when she saw Raku, not a single sign of jealousy on her face. "It's wonderful that you've returned," she said. "Since you prefer to stay on the roof of Division 6, your friend can stay here in Division 4 if she wishes."

Raku beamed back at her. "No, I'll be staying with my little sister."

Unohana blinked. What?

...

"Little sister!" Asami Chiasa's eyes widened, looking up from her bowl of ramen that she was eating for lunch. She knew that voice. "Little sister!" Asami's heart raced, and she began to panic. Desperate, she ran into her captain's office, ramming right into him. Ikkaku's and Yumichika's eyes widened when she clutched at Zaraki's shihakusho, eyes wide with fear.

"What the-" Zaraki growled.

"Sister!" The door burst open, and Raku was revealed. The light shining from behind her made her look like a goddess from above.

Yumichika's eyes widened. "So beautiful," he gasped in awe. Ikkaku just blinked.

Kagami appeared behind her, and she bowed politely. "Kon'nichiwa, Captain Zaraki, Third Seat Madarame, Fifth Seat Ayasegawa," she said softly, but it was drowned out by Raku's squeal of delight as she pried Asami off and hugged her tightly.

"Little sis!" she squealed. "You've grown so big! Oh, I'm so proud of you, your sights already set on your captain!"

"WHAT?" Asami screamed as she struggled to get free. "LET ME GO, YOU UGLY BITCH! KAGAMI SENSEI! CAPTAIN ZARAKI! IKKAKU! YUMICHIKA! HELP!"

"Now, is that any way to greet the sister you haven't seen in hundreds of years?" Raku scolded. "Hmph."

"THAT'S 'CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Zaraki, Yumichika, and Ikkaku all turned to look at Kagami. "Asami has an older sister?" Ikkaku asked, stunned. Kagami nodded. "Wow. That is so weird."

"I HEARD THAT, MADARAME!"

Asami finally managed to get free and darted behind Kagami, her eyes wide as she shuddered. Zaraki's eyes narrowed. If his subordinate was so afraid of her, did that mean her sister was a good fighter?

"Let's have a fight, like the good old days when we could actually stand each others' presence!" Raku declared. "I was a shinigami once, you know, so I'll take you with my zanpakuto!"

"She was?" Ikkaku asked Kagami, who nodded.

"Roar with life, Susanoo!" Raku said, her eyes glowing as she took out a small dagger that had been strapped to her thigh. It writhed and transformed into a dangerous looking whip. "Come on, little sister! I want a fight!"

"Ah, I see the resemblance now," Ikkaku said.

"They are actually adopted siblings," Kagami said, watching them calmly with a smile. "They are not related by blood."

Ikkaku blinked. "Oh?"

...

"Look! Isn't she beautiful?" Matsumoto squealed, showing off Kohana Miyuki, who was dressed in that same gold and black kimono, looking mutinous. It was the early evening. "Don't the colors work for her?"

Hitsugaya looked up and immediately blushed. He wasn't quite sure why he did, but he did. Kohana's eyes suddenly widened, and she quickly leaped onto her captain, the wall behind him exploding at the last minute. Hitsugaya blinked, and found himself straddling his unconscious subordinate. He let out a strangled yelp, immediately scrambling off and gasping for breath. Matsumoto smiled as she coughed from all the dust, having seen it all. Kawaii! She would definitely get the two together.

Kagami suddenly appeared, helping the two up and carrying her unconscious friend bridal style. Sounds of a viscious fight were heard in the background, but debris was flying everythere and it was impossible to see anything. She bowed and greeted the two. "I apologize for the damage, but Chiasa and Raku are having some familial bonding issues."

Kohana suddenly jerked up, coughing. "Raku-chan?" she croaked, coughing. "Is that you?"

The fighting stopped, and Asami and Raku both appeared. Both their weapons were in shikai form. Hitsugaya's and Matsumoto's eyes widened when they realized what "familial bonding issues" meant. They were sisters!

"Kohana-chan!" Raku squealed excitedly, picking her up and out of Kagami's arms. "Oh, it's wonderful to see you again! Your Beauty is as cute as ever! And you love your captain just like those two, too! Ah, I think I might cry, I'm so proud! He hasn't been mistreating you like what happened in the past, right? Because-"

Kagami cleared her throat. "We do not speak of the past, as I am sure you can understand," she said softly.

Hitsugaya frowned. Kohana had been mistreated in the past? But she seemed so carefree all the time.

"Let's go eat!" Raku suddenly declared. "Otherwise, little sister will get angry!"

Kohana laughed. "She still gets angry when she's hungry!" she smiled. "Let's go! I want watermelon!"

Hitsugaya blinked. She liked watermelon, too?

The four vanished, leaving his office in ruins without a backwards glance, and he huffed in annoyance before he began cleaning up after them. All work and no play, as some would say.

"Jealous she won't be with you as much?" Matsumoto asked with a sly smile, seeing his annoyed expression. Hitsugaya immediately blushed a deep red.

"MATSUMOTO!"

...

"I almost forgot, I have presents for you all!" Raku suddenly declared. "I'll be right back! Don't do anything illegal without me!" she added as she dashed off.

"Like Sensei would let us," Asami murmured, her head leaning on both hands as she tiredly sipped soda through a straw.

Kohana trilled a laugh. "I can't imagine Kagami-sama doing anything illegal like Raku-chan! She's Kagami-sama!"

Kagami's small smile just widened fractionally. She felt considerably drained, considering she had had to deal with the two siblings, Kohana, and all the admirers Raku had managed to pick up during the short time she was there. She also felt like she wanted to curl up for a hundred years and just sleep, never to wake up. She then proceeded to doze off with her eyes open.

"Kagami-sama," Kohana said, pulling her out of her daze and shaking her arm, looking worried. "Raku-chan still hasn't come back. Should I go look for her?"

Kagami had to suppress a wince when she realized what that meant. No, Kohana didn't need to see that. She was still an innocent little bud. "No, it is alright, I shall go and make sure everything is alright. You look after Chiasa."

Kohana nodded and beamed. "You can count on me!"

Kagami nodded, her smile weary as she got up and left the restaurant.

...

Kagami stifled a sigh as she walked down the dark street towards the 11th Division. Raku had already dumped her stuff there earlier that morning before they had seen Asami, cheerfully saying that she was sure her little sister wouldn't mind it the least.

It was cold that night, making Kagami suddenly wish that she had her captain's haori with her, remembering how warm it was and how it smelled of mint. Then, she stopped her train of thought in confusion. What?

She shook her thoughts away. She couldn't afford to get distracted like that again. She already knew the consequences of love, and they were never pretty. To her, love was a curse that she hoped to escape, and she spoke with past experience.

Kagami paused when she saw that Asami's door was hanging open. That wasn't right. Raku had the habit of always locking doors behind her due to her fear of being in open spaces alone.

She opened the door and all her thoughts flew away when she saw the scene in front of her. She leaned against the wall for support, gasping for breath. Flashes of images went through her mind, and she felt like fainting.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

Kagami Masako stared at the scene in front of her in shock, leaning against the wall for support as she felt like fainting.

Flashes of images went through her mind's eye.

_The sound of something dripping onto the floor, the glint of a blade in her hand as she stared at the lifeless body before her in shock. Twin cackles as she was pierced through again and again, her blood spilling on the ground before she could even finish gasping. Dark eyes looking down at her in disappointment as she felt herself being whipped again and again. The kind embrace of him before they tore themselves away. Staring at the bodies of her friends in the streets, two shadowy figures standing there, their faces still the same after all those years. A faint song playing in the background: "I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse; you're way too old to be pulling me down like this and playing around like this..."_

Kagami shuddered, closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths before she opened them again.

Raku lay on Asami's bed, her hands folded across her chest like she was about to be lowered into the ground in a coffin. Stitches ran across her perfect face and body, revealing the cotton stuffing inside. She was nothing more than skin that had been sewed together exactly like a doll. Her eyes stared blankly, lifelessly up at the dark ceiling, and her lips were stained with her own blood. In her own blood, written across her forehead, were two words: the Liar.

A note fell through the air, a thin piece of parchment, and Kagami stuffed it into her sleeve by instinct.

"Are you alright?" Kagami felt herself let out an inaudible gasp when she felt Kuchiki suddenly appear beside her. His eyes narrowed slightly when he realized what he was seeing, and his entire body stiffened. He guided her outside, and she barely heard him tell her to return to his office, that he would see her later. But she did hear him, and forced herself to nod.

Kuchiki's eyes narrowed even further when he watched his subordinate disappear. He had been tracking all her movements ever since he had realized the truth, and had immediately come when he felt her spiritual pressure suddenly spike. He had arrived just in time to see her hide something in her sleeve, her face still frozen in shock, her usual smile gone. Somehow, without that smile, he felt like he had been staring at her without her clothes on, something that violated her and something that he shouldn't have seen.

He took a deep breath. It didn't matter, but this meant that he would have to keep an even closer eye on her. He still didn't know whatever it was that she had taken with her, but he would find out.

...

Kagami stared out the window of her captain's office absently, her eyes glazed, without moving. Her hair didn't brush over her neck from the slight breeze, her white and silver clothes not daring to rustle and break the silence. She touched the small chain around her neck. It wasn't like the one Raku had been wearing, for it had still been there around her neck.

She closed her eyes, pressing her lids down until they hurt. Kagami could feel that emptiness in her chest threaten to fill with pain, and she forced all her emotions down. She wouldn't cry, no matter what. She wouldn't show weakness like that. She would wear her mask like she always did.

Her fingers danced over the note in her sleeve. She had no idea what it was, but it seemed important. She would have to read it quickly and destroy it. Kagami knew her captain had begun to focus more closely on what she did and where she went, and she needed to be careful. She didn't know how much he knew, but if he got caught up in the web of secrets and lies...

"That won't happen," she whispered softly into the wind, which captured it and made it disappear.

...

"How touching," the first man said. "You girls really did a good job."

"Your thanks mean-"

"-nothing to us."

"Now, don't be like that," the second man laughed. "There are few compliments between people like us. You should be thankful of them when they come along."

"I thought I told you not to do anything while I was away." All four of them shivered when they felt a dark aura, turning around with fear on their faces as they saw the third man standing there, his expression frightening. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now, or you'd be bloody writhing masses in the corner. As it so happens, I came back to order you to move, but I see you already have. Move again without my orders, though, and I'll slaughter the lot of you." He disappeared, leaving a chill in the air.

"Do you think he'd do it?" the second man asked curiously, though there was a sheen of sweat on his face.

"_Yes._"

"That's what I thought."

...

Asami Chiasa stared down at her hands in shock. They had been perfectly shaped, just like her sister's had been. Long, slender, and seeming to be manicured when they weren't. However, hers had become scarred and calloused over time, while Raku's had stayed smooth and gentle despite the strength both of them had had.

Raku...

_Opening the door and being showered with hugs, too surprised to stop them. The pain of beatings and the relief she felt in her sister's arms. Her sister screaming in pain as she took the punishment she knew should've been hers. That smile, a gift from heaven, that was always the last thing she saw before going to sleep. The daze of shock as she watched everything burn. The pain she had felt as she felt herself beginning to freeze from the snow that was falling, but not caring because she was already frozen on the inside. A song that whispered through her mind as she killed: "Living in a world that's so cold, wasted away. Living in a shell with no soul since you've gone away..."_

Asami couldn't help it as she felt tears begin to fall over her cheeks and drip onto the floor.

Zaraki opened his office door, pausing when he realized that his subordinate was crying. The only woman who had managed to survive this long in the 11th Division, the only woman who had impressed her with her strength in years, the only woman who had challenged him with a look in her eyes that had mirrored his own, was crying.

Not knowing what else to do, he sat down next to her, ignoring his feeling of discomfort, and hugged her the way he hugged Yachiru when she woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Asami didn't seem to notice, her shoulders shaking from the shock of it all.

Her sister, the only family that she had ever had, the woman she had mourned for hundreds of years ago when she thought she had died, was finally dead. And she had done nothing to prevent it. She had never felt so weak or so helpless before in her entire life, even when she had been begging for her own life... She eventually fell asleep in her captain's arms.

...

Kohana Miyuki stared blankly at the opposite wall of her roof. Raku was dead. She was dead. But no matter how many times she repeated that to herself, it just didn't seem possible. She had been trained by Kagami as well, and she was stronger than both her and Asami combined. Raku being dead...it was impossible.

Suddenly angry, she screamed in frustration and tore apart the pillow in her hands. Feeling tears spill over, she opened the door and ran outside, not stopping until she felt her lungs ache and her muscles beginning to become sore. She was somewhere she had never been before.

The pressure Kohana felt was threatening to spill over.

_The quick smile she shot her before it vanished, her eyes twinkling like it was a secret. The slaps, the beatings, the shouts of pain. The wish that it would only end. Beginning to cut herself as the only way to escape, then turning to the pleasure that drugs could give her until she was nothing but a small bag of bones. The angel that had appeared, whispering sweetly. The first time she had felt true happiness, the first time she had truly wept. The silly lullaby she had sung her to sleep with: "Go to sleep, my zoodle, my flippity fritzy flue. Go to sleep, sweet noddle, the owl had whispered 'Achoo..."_

Kohana fell to her knees. She had just wanted to escape. She wanted to escape still. She wasn't strong enough to take any more of this, and she knew it. She had been told how weak she was so many times before...

Hitsugaya turned to look outside when he felt his subordinate's sudden rise of spiritual pressure. He disappeared, reappearing beside the sobbing woman. Unsure what to do, he was surprised when Kohana suddenly turned and hugged him. She was smaller than him, their bodies fitting together perfectly as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her salty tears sting his skin, but he didn't care. He just hugged her back, stroking his fingers through her surprisingly soft spiky hair, and muttering words that he knew wouldn't console her.

He didn't exactly know when they returned to her room, both of them tired and collapsing on her bed, falling asleep immediately.

...

"Thank you for waiting for me," Kuchiki said softly, his eyes catching every small movement the woman made.

Kagami turned and bowed. "Thank you for your concern, Captain Kuchiki," she responded quietly, her mask on once again. She looked completely normal, her small smile seeming to be amused as she watched her captain, but he could see the increased sorrow in her eyes. Her eyes, he saw, spoke of thousands of years of hurt and pain.

"Are you feeling better?"

Kagami nodded. "Forgive me for earlier. I was not in complete control of my emotions before."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he sat down behind his desk, his eyes never leaving her. "You speak as if emotions are nothing more than a hindrance."

"To people like me, they are. They allow insight, and that can prove to be a great vulnerability," she replied calmly, sitting as well in a nearby chair. She stared directly into his slate gray eyes, her expression never wavering.

"What do you mean, people like you? What are you hiding from? What are you trying to protect yourself from?" he asked.

Kagami simply blinked. "Forgive me, Captain Kuchiki, but I cannot answer that question until I know what you know."

Kuchiki stiffened. So, she knew. "I am afraid that I do not know what you are talking about," he said coldly.

"I am afraid that I do not know either," Kagami said with a small sigh that he barely caught. "I thank you for your concern once again, Captain Kuchiki, but the hour is late, and we should both be getting some sleep. No doubt a Captains' Council will be called soon." She stood up to leave, soundlessly walking to the door. "Good-bye, Captain Kuchiki," she said, bowing respectfully as she left.

After the door closed, Kuchiki sighed, leaning his head against his folded hands. Talking to her was like trying to keep water in your hands. The more you tried to lift it towards you, the more it slipped out and escaped, leaving you staring at nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

Kohana Miyuki woke suddenly, feeling a scream in her throat. She looked around, blinking in surprise when she realized she was wrapped in Hitsugaya's arms. It felt...right, somehow, the way his body pressed against her and warmed her, the way she gripped his arms with her own. She stayed there for a few moments, feeling herself blush, before she gently extricated himself from his embrace. It was still dark out, and she shivered lightly from the chill.

She was still wearing her shihakusho from yesterday, so there was no need to change. Her zanpakuto was still on her back, and she pulled it out, staring at it for a few seconds before whispering, "Shine down upon us, Tsukuyomi." Immediately, the blade shimmered and morphed into a long Bo that was a few inches taller than she was, the wood dark and smooth in her hands. Her shihakusho vanished, and she was wearing a tight fitting pair of black pants and an opened black leather jacket, partially zipped up over a black shirt.

Hitsugaya stirred from sleep when he sensed Kohana's spiritual pressure rise. He blushed when he realized that he was lying on her bed in her room. A breeze flew in, making his eyes narrow when he saw the open door. He looked out just in time to see her darting into the nearby woods. He immediately followed.

She stood in a small clearing, whirling the Bo effortlessly around her small body. "Tsukuyomi," she said quietly. "Will you train with me?"

The air in front of her shimmered, and her zanpakuto spirit appeared. He was a tall statue, completely made of silver, with only dents for eyes and nothing else to show where his nose or mouth might be. The silver seemed to be liquid, the colors swirling in midair as he walked towards Kohana. "Of course, Master," he said politely.

Kohana nodded her thanks, then skidded back, her expression serious. She twirled her Bo around swiftly, poisonous darts and knives flying out of secret compartments as she did, losing herself in the rhythm of the fight.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in amazement as he watched the small woman train. She moved gracefully, kicking and dodging gracefully. Finally, she stopped, out of breath and panting for air. She turned to Tsukuyomi. "Tsukuyomi, do you think Kagami-sama will make us tell what happened in the Council?" she asked softly.

Tsukuyomi began to disappear. "The future is not set in stone," he said as he faded away. "But if she does, then you should prepare yourself to tell your story."

Kohana nodded, then disappeared as well, leaving Hitsugaya wondering what she had meant. Raku had said something about her being mistreated in the past. Was that what her zanpakuto meant when he told her to prepare herself?

...

Asami Chiasa blinked awake at almost the exact time Kohana did, finding herself still in her captain's office. She lay across the couch, her captain gone. She blushed when she realized how much she had cried the previous night, then her expression darkened when she remembered why.

She immediately got up, unsheathing her zanpakuto as she walked outside to the courtyard. "Bend down from the heavens, Amaterasu," she commanded, her voice filled with authority. Once again, she held a golden chain in her hand and a kusari-gama on her back. Too early for anyone to be awake, she flipped and practiced wielding her weapons until she could barely stand. Her zanpakuto shimmered back into its unreleased state, and she stuck the point into the ground to lean on.

She hated feeling weak. If she was weak, then she'd get stronger. She wasn't able to protect Raku, but she would protect everyone else. Her hand gripped tightly around her blade until blood dripped down, but she didn't notice it. She wasn't going to take this sitting down.

"Dammit!" she snarled before falling to her knees.

...

Kagami Masako hadn't slept at all that night. Instead, she had returned to the roof of Division 6 and had stared blankly at the piece of paper she had taken for hours until she finally burned it.

It had said only thirteen words: _The past is dark, the future has narrowed. Prepare yourself. They are coming._

_The past is dark._ Raku had been right. She had refused to let her friends speak of what had happened to them.

_The future is narrowed._ They had lost options by not speaking before. It was obvious that Raku had thought they should have, and should soon, or it would be too late to change anything.

_Prepare yourself. They are coming._ Kagami had a feeling who that meant, and she didn't like it one bit.

She remembered seeing Raku lying there, a perfect stuffed doll, her lips darkened with blood and the two words written on her forehead. The Liar. But which liar? It couldn't be just any liar, because it specifically said 'the'. But there were many people who lied in the world. So which one could they have possibly meant? All she could guess was that it had to have been a spoken lie, because of the bloodied lips, and not one that had been written.

Kagami stared blankly at the rising sun. She knew she should shield her eyes, but the pain she felt as she stared at the bright light made it worth it. She had trained Raku like Kohana and Asami, yet she had let her die. She should have been more watchful, more careful. It was clear that she had underestimated the people she was facing. That they were facing. But not any longer.

Kagami gritted her teeth together, unnoticeable underneath the small amused smile she wore. No, not any longer. From now on, she would do what she had to to protect everyone.

...

Everyone was grimly quiet during the Captain's Council. Even Kohana had a serious expression on her face, and Asami no longer looked the least bit lazy. Kagami could tell that they had been training since early in the morning.

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "I did not want to tell you this earlier, but Tsukihanano Kenshi's Butterfly was responsible for the death of a member of the Royal Family seven hundred years ago, despite the protection of the Royal Guard." There were several audible gasps. The Royal Guard was the group of shinigami that had all been previous captains, all with legendary skills. To think that someone had gotten through them and killed a member of the Royal Family...that was impossible. "Whoever we are facing must be powerful indeed if they think they can get her by attacking us."

"The Butterfly will not come and assist us," Kagami said softly, making everyone turn to look at her. "She knows that as soon as she reveals her location, she will be hunted again for the murders she has committed."

"Then she will let us die without even lifting a finger?" Zaraki snarled. The man that had died first, nailed into the tree, had been a part of his division. Though he was gruff, he honestly did care about the men under his command.

"But why would they go after Raku?" Unohana asked. "Was it because of your connection to her?"

"What exactly was your connection to her?" Soi Fon asked. "It might tell us more."

Kagami glanced at her friends, but they nodded to her, telling her that they didn't mind speaking about it. Kagami suppressed the urge to frown. She didn't want to hurt them.

"Very well," she finally said. "Miyuki, Chiasa, please tell the Council how you met Raku, _but no further_."

Asami nodded, then sighed. "I'll go first," she said, her voice strong, like she had already prepared for this, and opened her mouth to speak.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:

"I was born in Zaraki, the 80th District of the Rukongai, many years ago," Asami Chiasa began. "I was an extremely beautiful child there, and the parents that raised me loved to show me off. However, when I was young, my father was killed and my mother raped in a robbery attempt that went awry."

_She remembered the whispers of the robbers' voices as they crept through the small hut, not realizing that it was occupied. Her father had tried to make them leave, but they had laughed and killed him. Only one man had seemed shocked, like he had not agreed to such drastic measures. It was him who convinced him to run after the leader had raped her mother and left, laughing._

"My mother committed suicide soon after when she realized she was pregnant, hanging herself and leaving me alone in the middle of winter. I wandered the streets, not certain where to go, when I was kidnapped and made to work in a brothel."

_The smell was awful. It stank of sweat and alcohol, making her want to throw up in disgust. Women were on display everywhere, and men were busy handling them to see which one they wanted._

"I was handed to Raku, who was called Aika, love song, at the time. I was given the name Junsui as they laughed that I wouldn't be pure for very long. Both of us were very popular, serving several men a day. She was the only person who showed any kindness to me, because the other women despised anyone who made them less valuable. I saw plenty of them tossed out into the street. We were beat often, and starved as well, so we would stay thin."

_She shuddered beside Aika, too afraid to do anything else. She still ached from the last beating she'd received. Her back had barely just healed. She felt Aika hug her, and immediately felt comforted. That was all she knew Aika could do, but it was enough._

"I served there for three hundred years with Raku. She protected me, and made sure that I was cared for. She took my beatings, gave me her food. That's when we decided to become sisters."

_She stared down at Aika in amazement. She was already sleeping. No, not Aika. He sister. She had a sister. And because she had her as her sister, she knew everything had to be alright._

"A fire broke out one night. She gave me a cloth drenched in water and told me to run, then went back into the burning ruins to try and help any survivors. I thought she had died that day."

_"Aika! Aika!" Her voice was hoarse from screaming. The fire was too bright, hurting her eyes. She was so used to the dark. "Aika!" Someone taking her aside and telling her that she was dead. "No, she can't be dead! She promised she'd protect me! She said we were sisters!"_

"I wandered absently after that. I found Kohana a little later, shivering in the snow."

Asami coughed a little, her throat dry and her voice a little hoarse by then. Kagami stood beside her, gripping her hand with one of hers, silently comforting her.

Zaraki stared at her in amazement. It explained a lot, the way she challenged every man who dared touch her without her permission, and why she was always trying to become stronger. She wanted to protect herself, especially in a division with no other women in it.

Kohana Miyuki cleared her throat, standing on Kagami's other side, Kagami's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

"I was born in Zaraki as well," she said softly, which surprised many people. She seemed so much softer than Asami. "My parents never loved me. My father was a drunk who beat me regularly, and my mother often rented me out to people they owed debts. I was only beaten more if I tried to hide or run, because to them, I was nothing more than property. I grew strong pretty quickly so I could do the tasks I was ordered to do, like chop firewood or haul heavy things across the district."

_She whimpered, trying to convince herself to ignore the pain. Her face throbbed in pain. She had been slapped more than usual last night, and now her cheek was swelling and she had a black eye._

Kohana pulled back the long sleeves of her black and gold shihakusho, showing several crisscrossing scars. "I began to cut myself every night, hoping that I would die. And after fifty years of not being able to kill myself and escape, I started taking drugs. It didn't matter how I got them, as long as I got to escape the pain for a few moments."

_"Will this take away the pain?" she asked desperately. The man grinned. "Of course. You just have to do one little thing for it..."_

"I met Raku-chan during that time. She was the one who sang me to sleep as she healed my wounds. She had begun preparing to escape with Asami-chan, and had been sneaking out. The times she did, I was always there, waiting for her. She was better than any drug or wound I could inflict. She was the only one who told me that what was happening wasn't my fault. I had always believed it was."

_She stared at the woman in front of her in shock. But, it had to be her fault! She had seen other children laughing with their parents. She knew that many other children weren't forced to go through what had happened to her. Whose fault could it be then, if it wasn't hers? Was it God's? If it was, then she hated God. She hated him with all her heart and being, because He had done this to her. But when she told the woman, the woman shook her head. "No, you should not hate. Be happy and smile. Hate only hurts."_

"One hundred years later, I accidentally killed my mother, as my father had drunk himself to death years before. She had been beating me, and as I tried to scramble away, I tripped her. She fell down the stairs and broke her neck. I was too scared to stay, so I took what I had and fled. It was snowing that day, and I remember turning back to see my bloody footprints in the snow."

_She had killed her mother. Some part of her was happy that she had. Now, it wouldn't hurt as much, she told herself. There wouldn't be any fear of anything. But another part of her was horrified and disgusted with herself. She had murdered the very person who had brought her into the world. She was a monster, and she didn't deserve to live._

"I thought the pain would stop, so I sold the drugs I had left. I was in withdrawal when Asami-chan found me, huddled and shivering."

_No, the pain should be over, it shouldn't be here. Why is it still here? It should be gone. It should have vanished with her. But there aren't any more drugs, and I can't cut myself. I just want to escape the pain. Please, someone, end the pain for me._

"Kagami-sama found us. She had been visiting friends. She offered to train us and help us move forward. We haven't left her ever since, even joining the Academy when she said she was going to."

All the captains stared at the group of women in shock.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. He was filled with rage. No wonder Kohana was so clumsy and curious. She had never had a chance to learn anything outside of the drugs and cutting and beatings. She was always happy because she knew that it wasn't her fault that she had been hurt, and because she could finally hope for something better.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, though. "You haven't told us everything, have you?"

Kagami's small amused smile widened slightly, and her eyes sparkled in the light. "You are very perceptive, Captain Yamamoto," she smiled quietly. "It is true. But you asked for information on our connection with Raku, not information on our pasts. Everyone has secrets. And everyone should keep them."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:

_Secrets and lies_, Kagami Masako mused silently as she sat on the roof of the 6th Division._ In the end, what is it all for? Even now, sitting here and knowing all I do, I cannot help but feel like no matter what I do, the wheel will keep on turning, leaving me far behind. What am I even doing here? Am I trying to defy destiny? To defy fate? Or is it merely a dream that I am currently living? And if it is, will I ever wake up?_

...

Yamamoto sat alone in the darkened room, lit only by a lone light that he used to read with. Thousands of papers and hundreds of files were spilled across the desk he was sitting at. He was researching three women in particular: Kagami Masako, Kohana Miyuki, and Asami Chiasa. However, he could find nothing that even spoke of their existence before they had joined the Shinigami Academy.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes, before continuing to search.

There was a knock on the door. "Kurosaki Ichigo is here."

"Send him in."

Ichigo entered, staring down at Yamamoto with undisguised surprise. "What happened to you, Gramps?" he asked, his eyes wide as he stared down at the spread mess in front of him.

Yamamoto ignored the question. "Kurosaki, I want you to find all out you can about these three women. However, make sure you do it without them knowing."

"Are they that dangerous?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the recent killings that have happened. These three women seem to have a connection with what's happening, but they refuse to tell us exactly what kind of connection it is."

"Alright." Ichigo paused. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I'll assign them to protect you during your stay here. During that time, report everything you learn to me."

...

Ichigo Kurosaki had returned to the Soul Society. The news spread through the Seireitei like wildfire. All the captains had gathered once again, making them all grumble in annoyance.

The door slammed open, revealing a disheveled looking Kohana, who immediately dashed towards Hitsugaya and hid behind him. "Captain Hitsugaya," she gasped, nearly collapsing. "Please don't let her kill me," she managed to get out before falling into his arms unconscious. Everyone stared at her in silence, not quite sure what to say.

The door slammed open once again, revealing an extremely angry Asami standing there. Her zanpakuto was in shikai form, and she was obviously about to kill her friend.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she shouted, running towards Hitsugaya. Zaraki immediately held his subordinate back as she cursed and struggled to get free.

"Where the hell's Kagami?" he snarled, finding the woman a lot stronger than he had expected and beginning to have trouble restraining her. "What the hell're we supposed to do with them?"

"Kagami-sama's been gone the entire night," Kohana said quietly, her eyes fluttering open. She ignored her captain's concerned questions if she was alright and stood, not seeming at all afraid of her barely held back friend. "She said that she hoped we could take care of ourselves for at least one night."

"And you obviously failed at that," Kurotsuchi muttered.

Asami immediately forgot about trying to kill Kohana as both women immediately turned on the captain of the 12th Division. "Want to say that again, you fucking hentai baita?" (sexually perverted whore) Asami growled softly, her tone immediately threatening. "I'LL FUCKING BANKAI YOUR ASS TO THE 5TH DYNASTY!"

Her efforts to escape doubled, and Hitsugaya now found himself restraining his subordinate as well. Ichigo watched this all, too stunned to say anything. These were two of the women that had a connection to all the killings? He just couldn't see it.

All of a sudden, both the women's necks were studded with needles. The two immediately went limp, and everyone watched as the needles, attached to invisible strings, flew back to a figure that stood calmly by the doors, the needles disappearing under her sleeves, her mouth twisted into a small smile of amusement. Kagami's shihakusho was covered in crimson blood, but she didn't seem to notice.

She bowed, clasping her hands together. "Kon'nichiwa, Captains and guest," she said softly.

"Did you kill them?" Ukitake asked, his eyes wide.

Kagami seemed stunned that she was asked, like the answer was completely obvious. "Of course not, Captain Ukitake. I simply caused them to be unconscious for a short period of time."

"Where did all that blood come from?" Soi Fon asked, her eyes narrowed.

Kagami blinked. "I have blood on me?" She looked down, and her eyes slightly widened when she realized that yes, there was blood on her. "Oh, dear," she said mildly, snapping her fingers and causing the crimson stains to lift away from the fabric, disappearing.

Asami and Kohana stirred at that moment, both of them groaning and rubbing their necks. "You didn't have to do it so hard, Kagami-sama," Kohana whined as she leaned against Hitsugaya.

Asami nodded. "That hurt like hell, and now I have a fucking headache, Sensei."

Kagami's amused smile widened slightly. "If it is any consolation, you both recovered 0.2% quicker than last time."

Everyone besides the three women sweat dropped. There was a last time? And how the hell did she know they recovered 0.2% quicker, anyways?

Ichigo paled when Kagami turned to look at him, her expression neutral as she glanced him over. If anyone was a killer, it was her, with that creepy smile, sorrow filled eyes, and strange shihakusho. She bowed, making his eyes widen. "I am afraid we have not been introduced prior," she said. "I am Kagami Masako. These are-"

"Who the hell's the Strawberry?" Asami interrupted.

"It's ICHIGO," Ichigo shouted, annoyed bu the nickname.

"It is impolite to swear at company you have not been introduced to," Kagami said lightly, her gaze going to the ceiling, like she was a long suffering saint.

"Do you really think I give a damn?"

Kohana darted away from Hitsugaya to suddenly hug Ichigo. "I don't know he is," she chirped cheerfully, "but he must be nice to be with the captains." She pulled back to beam up at him. "I'm Kohana Miyuki," she smiled.

Ichigo was too stunned to say anything.

Asami rolled her eyes and pulled the small woman away, seeing that the guest had become uncomfortable. "I'm Asami Chiasa," she drawled, her expression lazy and bored. "Nice to meet you, Strawberry."

"IT'S ICHIGO! ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

"Whatever makes you feel better, Strawberry," Asami smirked lazily, stretching languidly.

"So your name's Strawberry?" Kohana asked, looking at him curiously from Kagami's back, where she had climbed up. "That's a strange name. Your parents must have strange tastes."

Ichigo groaned. Many of the captains felt sympathetic, remembering when they had been introduced to the strange women. They had come up with all kinds of strange names for them until Kagami had very firmly told them their correct names, threatening to increase the hours of training she gave them. They didn't know what kind of training she gave them, but it was obvious that the two were scared of the mere prospect of it increasing.

"Captain Yamamoto, why have you called us here?" Kagami asked politely.

Kohana perked up immediately. "Yeah," she chirped curiously. "Before, our friend was killed. And before that, we were almost killed. But no one's been killed or almost killed this time."

Asami rolled her eyes. "It obviously has to do with Strawberry, baka ne," she said blankly. "We're probably getting a job or something."

Kohana's eyes brightened with excitement. "Did you hear that, Kagami-sama?" she squealed. "We're getting a job!"

Kagami's small smile widened marginally. "I did indeed hear."

Ichigo groaned again, feeling a migraine coming on. Yamamoto was crazy. These weirdos, involved with killings? There was just no chance. And he was supposed to be 'guarded' by them? Dear Lord, have mercy on my soul, he thought, suddenly feeling religious.

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "You will be guarding Kurosaki Ichigo during his stay here at the Soul Society."

There was pause. "Who's that?" Kohana asked, looking confused. "The only new person here is Strawberry," she said, pointing at him.

Asami nodded. "I only see Strawberry."

Kagami's smile widened, her eyes glittering with amusement instead of the usual sorrow, and she turned away, trying to suppress the laughter that was threatening to spill over.

Everyone besides the three women sweat dropped.

...

"That baka," the second man hissed as he stared at the scene in front of him, shocked.

"It seems that the Butterfly-"

"-is a lit smarter than she looks."

The third man just quietly stared at the body of the first man. He was nailed against the wall on a large wooden cross, crucified, dressed only in a loincloth. On his neck, in his own blood, was a butterfly. Across his stomach, also in his own blood, were two words: _Message Received_.

"We're accelerating the plan," he finally decided. "Start tonight."

The Sisters cackled in excitement, disappearing immediately to share the news.

"Are you sure this is wise?" the second man asked. "Maybe we should examine Butterfly a little more closely." He turned, expecting an answer, but the third man was already gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER NINETEEN:

Ichigo fiddled nervously with his napkin as he ate lunch with the three women. They were chatting animatedly about everything and anything, from why tea was called tea to the best way to do a magic trick. From what he could see, there was nothing normal about them, so how could he tell if they were acting strange? Still, of they were involved with the killings, he needed to find out.

"Do not worry," Kagami Masako said softly as Kohana Miyuki and Asami Chiasa began wrestling. "We already know Captain Yamamoto assigned us to guard you so you could find out more about our pasts."

Ichigo gaped at her. "How the hell'd you find that out?"

Kagami just smiled amusedly at him, closing her eyes. "We all have our ways," was all she would say. "However, we will answer your questions as long as we are able to. I was not your fault you were assigned this."

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I was already composing my suicide note."

Kohana let out a trill of laughter, ramming into him. "Strawberries can't die!" she laughed, smiling up at him. "Because Strawberries are Ichigos and Ichigos are Strawberries, you can't die either!"

Ichigo blinked. What?

Asami rolled her eyes. "Of course Strawberries can die," she scoffed. "You pluck them or kill them."

"Is this really the kind of discussion we should be having while we are eating?" Kagami said absently as she carefully peeled an orange.

"But that's like asking Asami-chan not to curse," Kohana chirped. "Ow!"

"Fucking baka," Asami growled, having flicked her in the forehead.

"Please do not curse."

"Hell no."

"See? Ow!"

Ichigo groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Why did it have to be him? He was sure he would go crazy if left alone with them for just a few more hours.

...

Kagami paced back and forth across the roof of the 6th Division, her eyes closed and her small amused smile seeming fainter than usual. It was almost time for the sun to set. Kohana had offered to watch Ichigo for the night, even though they all knew the guarding assignment was completely fake. Asami and Kagami had immediately agreed.

"Is something bothering you?"

Kagami paused, her small amused smile becoming more defined, and turned to stare directly into the slate gray eyes of Kuchiki. She started to bow, but he stopped her, his hand on her shoulder. She stiffened when she felt it there, but didn't try to shake it off. Kuchiki's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked directly into her silvery eyes, remembering where he had seen her from before.

"You remember me," Kagami said, more of a statement than a question. "Is that what this is about?"

Kuchiki blinked, his gaze serious, and nodded. "I want to know why you saved my life that day."

...

Asami was humming the song _World So Cold_, her eyes closed as she talked to her zanpakuto, when Ikkaku finally found her. However, he had only taken a step towards her when she suddenly whirled around, her eyes narrowed and her zanpakuto's blade against his neck. He paled.

"Oh, it's just you," Asami said, relaxing and sheathing her zanpakuto. "What's up?"

Ikkaku had to take several breaths before he found his voice again. Man, that girl was scary! "Some newbie was asking you for a fight, saying that they'd become the new fourth-seat."

Asami scoffed. "Yeah, like that'll happen," she smirked. "I doubt-"

But what exactly she doubted was drowned out by the shrieks that echoed around the Seireitei. Both their eyes narrowed, instinctively unsheathing their zanpakutos as they tried to pinpoint the sources of the screams.

"Bend down from the heavens, Amaterasu," Asami snarled, her expression changing. She wrapped the chain around her wrists, not affected by the heat, and turned to Ikkaku. "Follow me," she hissed, dashing out. Ikkaku considered for a moment before following.

...

Kuchiki blinked, his gaze serious, and nodded. "I want to know why you saved my life that day.

There was a pause before Kagami closed her eyes and let out a long, weary sigh. "The truth is, I do not know why I saved you that night. I honestly did not remember or recognize you when I first joined the Gotei 13, though I knew you did. I could feel you gaze on me the entire time."

"But you remember me now. So, why? Why did you rescue me that night?"

Kagami opened her mouth, her expression regretful, but what she was about to say was cut off when the screams began, echoing all around. Her eyes flashed, and Kuchiki turned, his stoic expression grim. "Keep close," her ordered before disappearing. Kagami had to conceal a smirk, her eyes suddenly turning completely black, no whites at all, before she vanished as well.

...

Ichigo and Kohana had been playing a game of cards when the screams began. Ichigo had immediately grabbed his large zanpakuto, the wrappings falling away from the blade. "Shine down upon us, Tsukuyomi," Kohana muttered, her expression dark. "You'd better come with me," she told Ichigo. He was about to refuse when he saw her expression. Without hesitation, he nodded and followed her as she darted across the rooftops of buildings.

...

All the captains stared at each other in confusion. They had all been headed towards the sounds of screaming when they realized that they were all standing in the dark room where they held Captains' Councils. Kuchiki realized that Kagami wasn't there, and he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the fact, though it confused him as to why he should feel that way.

"What's going on?" Soi Fon asked, her eyes narrowed, her zanpakuto unsheathed, carefully watching the dark shadows of the room.

"Whatever is happening, we can't underestimate our opponents," Ukitake said, unsheathing his zanpakuto as well. All the other captains followed their example, their eyes narrowed as they tried to fight the confusion they felt.

"Hmph. Look at them," a hidden voice said. "They act as if we were simple ryoka."

A man emerged from the shadows. He had a long, jagged scar that went from the corner of his mouth to his left temple, distorting the features that would have otherwise been handsome. His sandy hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, his chocolate brown eyes sparking in the dark. Red paint streaked around them, exaggerating them and making it hard to see what he truly looked like. He was dressed in tight-fitting clothes, several belts wrapped around his torso and waist, all of them stuffed with all kinds of weapons. Pouches were strapped to his pants, and his boots made no sound as he walked to the gathered captains. They could sense no spiritual pressure from him no matter how hard they tried, as if he was dead.

Two cackles echoed through the room, and two women dropped from the ceiling on the opposite side of the gathered captains, suspended in the air by invisible wires.

One of them was taller than the other, with shoulder length hair so blonde it almost looked white. One of her eyes had been sewed shut along with the corners of her mouth. White paint accented her features until she seemed inhuman in the light. She was dressed in the same kind of clothes as the man, except that they were a bright red. The other was dressed exactly the same, slightly smaller. Black stitches ran across her right cheek and along her neck, her light brown hair slightly shorter and dead looking. Brown paint slashed violently across her features, like she had been attacked with it.

"I think they're too surprised-" the first woman said, gracefully somersaulting out.

"-to do anything too serious. After all, captains-" the second woman said, disappearing and reappearing right beside the first.

"-are nothing but rust-class." The first woman finished as the two leaned forward towards the captains, licking their lips, their eyes shining insanely in the light.

The man let out a dark chuckle as he languidly strolled closer to the captains. "True. These pests should be easily dealt with with a few pieces of fish-bait apiece."

The two women pouted. "We wanted to see-"

"-their blood stain the ground, flowing-"

"-into our hands."

The man shrugged. "Stick around, then. Butterfly has to show up sooner or later. But I'm leaving to cause some more trouble." He smiled wickedly, waving before he vanished. "Ciao," his voice laughed, left behind.

At once, hundreds of people appeared around the two woman, who were licking their lips.

"I guess we'll just have to-"

"-watch them be killed."

They smiled together. "_Attack."_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER TWENTY:

All the captains were wounded and covered with blood, their bankai already activated, but it seemed to do nothing to the opponents they faced. All of them were almost just as strong, and since they worked together, the captains knew they had no chance of winning. Some were already on their knees, gasping for breath. Soi Fon shrieked in pain as her bankai vanished, gasping for breath when she suddenly felt a blade pierce straight through her stomach. Zaraki cursed as he felt himself cut yet again. Ukitake and Kyoraku were both struggling to stay standing, their breathing heavy. The others were in just as bad shape.

"Look out!" the suddenly heard someone cry, thousands of flaming leaves flying around the wounded captains as Asami Chiasa appeared, her expression grim. "First Seal, Seal of Fire, Awaken!" Immediately, the leaves transformed into flaming serpents that attacked the hundreds. Asami turned to Ikkaku. "Help them," she ordered. "You're not trained for this kind of combat."

Before Ikkaku could reply, she dashed into the fray, balls of fire appearing in her hands as she dodged attacks so swiftly that they could barely be seen.

"Take that!" another voice shouted as a wave of kunai knives rained down, making the ryoka retreat from the captains on the other side. Kohana Miyuki landed silently in a crouch, her zanpakuto in shikai form. "Bankai," she commanded, the Bo disappearing and transforming into twin swords, a white mist immediately seeping out around her. "Ichigo, help the captains," she commanded. "First Seal, Seal of Water, Awaken!" The mist and swords disappeared, and water suddenly surrounded her, crashing around as she ran to defend the captains from the other side.

Together, the two women formed a small circle around the captains. The captains, along with Ikkaku and Ichigo, could only stare in amazement as the two used strange techniques and moves to quickly kill them. However, by the time they were done, both were sweating bullets and looked ready to collapse. Whatever they had used had taken a lot out of them.

"_You're not Butterfly,"_ the two woman hissed, suddenly appearing behind the two and stabbing them in the chests. "_We thought we killed you last time_."

Asami and Kohana collapsed, coughing up blood. "You were the ones that attacked us that night?" Asami growled. She was answered with another cackle, and Kohana whimpered in fear, remembering the pain.

"Hey, get away from them!" Ichigo shouted, brandishing his zanpakuto.

Ikkaku nodded. "Extend, Hozukimaru," he shouted, his zanpakuto transforming into shikai form.

But both of them froze when thousands of slashes suddenly appeared on their body, though they hadn't seen the two women move. None of them had. The two fell to their knees, panting, their eyes wide in disbelief. How had they-?

The two women continued to cackle. "_Please. You're nothing more than fish-bait to us. We are the Sisters, coin-class assassins, and we don't bother with easy kills like you."_

...

Kagami Masako's small amused smile was beginning to fade as she faced the man that had first appeared to the captains with the Sisters. Both of them were panting lightly, but neither of them appeared to be injured. Thousands of weapons littered the ground around them, and dust and debris flew everywhere. Neither had pulled out zanpakutos.

All of a sudden, Kagami fell to her knees, clutching her head, her expression twisted in pain. The man paused, not quite sure what was happening. But before he could react, she was suddenly in front of him, slicing his chest to ribbons with a dagger that had suddenly appeared. She looked exactly the same, but her eyes had transformed until they were completely black, with no whites. Her expression had become emotionless and cold, like she felt nothing as his warm blood splashed across her face.

She leaned down as he fell, grabbing his chin in her hand, a smile beginning to creep onto her face. But it wasn't small or amused. It was empty, and the man felt shivers run down his spine, as if he was staring at Death. He had never felt so afraid in his life before.

_"I'll let you live,"_ she whispered, her voice scratchy and hollow, no life in it whatsoever. _"But you'd better tell the Gentlemen that I have awakened, and once I see him, I shall show no mercy as I slaughter him."_

Kagami vanished. The man collapsed onto the ground, alone in the middle of the street until a shadowy figure appeared before him. It was the third man, and his expression was cold.

"You failed," he said tonelessly, a sword appearing in his hand. "For that, you deserve to die."

...

_"We are the Sisters, coin-class assassins, and we don't bother with easy kills like you,"_ the Sisters cackled right before Kagami appeared behind them.

_"I wouldn't sound so confident,"_ she grinned maliciously. Everyone shuddered when they saw her strange expression, like she was someone who collected souls to take them to the Underworld. _"You may be coin-class, but I am a Jewel."_

The two women's eyes widened, and they seemed truly afraid for the first time. They jumped back, but they were already bleeding. Kagami and the Sisters vanished from sight, fighting so quickly their movements couldn't be followed by the naked eye. Everyone else, injured too much to still stay awake, fell unconscious. Hundreds of weapons pierced the floor, walls, and ceiling before the they suddenly appeared.

The Sisters were pinned against the wall, gasping for breath, as Kagami watched them with a sort of scientific detachment as she silently strangled them. _"Weak,"_ she hissed, emotionless._ "Did scum like you really think you could challenge someone like me? You were nothing more than pawns in this chess game we're playing this moment. And I have captured you."_

Kagami flung the lifeless bodies of the two women away, her lip curled in disgust.

But before she could take a single step, she fell to her knees, clutching her throat and stifling a scream. She gripped the floor, crushing it underneath her, as her eyes closed in agony. But after several long seconds, she stood back up, her eyes once again the silvery color of mirrors and a small amused smile on her face.

She blinked in surprise when she saw the scene around her, then walked over to the unconscious group of captains, Asami, Kohana, Ikkaku, and Ichigo. She dragged them all together until they were laying side by side, then extended her hands over them and muttered something unintelligible. Immediately, their wounds began to heal as the pure feeling of joy surrounded them.

_"How interesting,"_ the third man said, appearing behind her. Kagami couldn't do anything as he stabbed her directly in the chest, feeling her blood begin to trickle out. _"But you're dead now."_

Several hours later, the group opened their eyes to find all their wounds healed, and an unconscious Kagami slumped against the nearby wall, three swords thrust through her torso, a dagger pinning each hand into the wall in the center of the palm, and her legs chained together.

"KAGAMI!"


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:

"The exact number of dead is unknown, but we have estimated over two hundred," Unohana said sadly to the other captains. "All of them were killed in the exact same way: they were killed with no outside wounds inside rooms locked from the outside with slashed golden coins for eyes. We would all most likely be among them if it wasn't for Kagami Masako."

There was a long silence as they all remembered what had happened.

_Kagami slumped unconsciously against the wall, three swords thrust through her torso, a dagger pinning each hand into the wall in the center of the palm, and her legs chained together. Crimson blood continued to stain her white and silver shihakusho, which was torn around the blades' entrance__s and exits. _

_"KAGAMI!" Asami Chiasa and Kohana Miyuki had screamed, trying to approach her body, but an invisible shield prevented them. It was like glass-you couldn't get near her without crashing into the smooth wall. It surrounded the group in a large circle, above and below them. They tried every way they knew how to break it, but it never budged. Silver mist still trickled out of Kagami's body and around the walls of the barrier, healing the injuries they inflicted on themselves as they tried to reach her._

_Finally, Kuchiki had knelt next to the barrier. "We're healed," he said quietly, feeling his throat constrict as he looked at his subordinate. "Heal yourself now."_

_There was silence, then the silver mist receded back into her. Her entire body was suddenly surrounded in thousands of tiny silver threads, like she had been wrapped in spider webs. After several long minutes, her eyes fluttered open._

_"KAGAM__I-SAMA!"_

_"KAGAMI SENSEI!"_

_She gave a small, weak__ smile when she saw them. She winced, pulling her hands free from the daggers, leaving large holes in her palms that immediately began to heal. Then, she pulled out the three swords from her chest, each of them making sickening sounds as she did. Kagami leaned down and shattered the chains on her legs, then forced herself to stand, the silvery threads still wrapped around her. She had to lean against the wall for a few seconds before she was able to begin shakily walking.  
><em>

_She approached the barrier and tapped it once. There was the screeching sound of glass being broken right before it disappeared._

_Kagami bowed. "Forgive me for disobeying your order to follow you, Captain-"_

_She was suddenly cut off when Kohana rammed into her, making her gasp in pain before she returned the embrace. Her wounds were still nowhere close to being completely healed, and Kohana's tears stung them as blood continued to drip down, staining her shihakusho as well. "I'm so happy you're alright," she had sobbed before Asami had pulled her away._

_"I'm glad you're okay," Asami had said, her eyes wet. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, but-"_

_Kagami had cut her off, her small smile kind. "You made me proud that you were my student," she said. "That's all that really matters, right?" she had managed to murmur before she had suddenly collapsed into Kuchiki's arms, the silvery threads vanishing suddenly. She shuddered in her sleep, her face twisted in pain._

_Unohana had immediately rushed her to the 4th Division, Asami and Kohana following._

"Is she awake yet?" Ukitake asked quietly.

Both Kuchiki and Unohana shook their heads. Kuchiki had accompanied Unohana when she had rushed their shared subordinate to her division. He had only left when Unohana had reassured him that Kagami had already healed herself enough that she would be fine. He had visited earlier that morning. Asami and Kohana were still with her in the hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. Ichigo had left back to the World of the Living, but not before wishing the unconscious woman his best. Ikkaku had done the same thing before he had returned to the 11th Division.

"That barrier," Komamura said. "That was to protect us, wasn't it?"

Unohana nodded. "She used it to protect us from any more injuries, and it was embedded with her healing power that we saw leaking out of her. She healed us before she started healing herself. We're lucky she's still alive. The injuries we all sustained should have been fatal."

There was another silence. But everyone jerked to look at the door when they heard several familiar voices.

"DAMMIT! WHATEVER IDIOT THAT DESIGNED THIS DAMN PLACE SHOULD DIE!"

"But I thought he was already dead." A pause. "Ow!"

"GAH! I HATE THIS DAMN PLACE! WE'VE BEEN HERE A MILLION TIMES AND IT STILL DOESN'T MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE!"

"You really should not curse so."

"Make me, bitch."

"You shouldn't say that kind of thing to Kagami-sama!"

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?"

"Eek!" The door burst open, Kohana stumbling in, her arms waving around as she failed to find her balance, falling to the floor. "Meanie!" she shouted, sticking her tongue out at Asami before she scrambled to hide behind Hitsugaya.

Asami strode in a second later, looking bored as she surveyed the scene. She glared at Kohana for a second before stretching languidly, just like a cat, then leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

And, last but not least, Kagami walked calmly in, her small amused smile on her face like always. She looked as if she had never been injured in the first place, except that when she clasped her hands together, all the captains saw the scars on her palms. She bowed. "Forgive us for the interruption, Captains, but-"

"Ah, just skip to the point!" Asami groaned. "It's not like we're having tea together, for crying out loud!"

Kohana peeked out from behind Hitsugaya to see if the coast was clear before skipping out and perching on Kagami's back. Kuchiki was the only one who saw her slight wince. It seemed that she still wasn't completely healed.

"Why are you here?" Kyoraku smiled. "Not that it isn't wonderful to see you beauties looking better."

"Nanao-chan would have hit you for saying that," Kohana said, letting out a trill of laughter. Some of the captains nodded in agreement.

"Chiasa, Miyuki, and I are here to ask for permission to go to the World of the Living," Kagami said quietly, making everyone look at her in amazement.

"You can't leave," Komamura growled. "We need you here. What if more of those people come back?"

Soi Fon nodded in agreement. "We need you here."

Kuchiki's eyes narrowed slightly. He hated to admit it, but he didn't like the idea of Kagami leaving.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, making everyone turn to look at him. "Why do you want to go to the World of the Living?" he asked.

"I have contacts there," Kagami said, closing her eyes.

"What kind of contacts?"

"People that are experienced in dealing with assassins like the ones you saw last night."

There was a pause. "What exactly do you know about those assassins?"

Kagami opened her eyes. "I know what Butterfly has told me. There are four kinds of assassins. From what I have heard, the ones that defeated you last night were the lowest kind, which are known as fish-bait. A fish-bait level assassin usually has the skills and power of a lieutenant or captain. Next is the rust-class, and those assassins have the skills and powers of a captain in bankai form. They are the weakest and most plentiful. The three that approached you last night were coins-class assassins. They have the power a member of the Royal Special Task Force. That last kind is a Jewel assassin. There are few in the world, maybe three or four at a time. They have the skills of the High Marshal of the Ring of One in the Royal Special Task Force, and the power of a member of the Royal Family."

Kagami finished, and all the captains' eyes were wide. The people last night had been the weakest kind of assassin?

"Even more reason you shouldn't go, if there are rust- and coin-class assassins out there!" Ukitake exclaimed.

"Even more reason we should," Asami snarled. "You need the help. There's only three of us here! We can't exactly do everything!"

Zaraki blinked. "How exactly were you able to defeat them so easily?"

Kohana giggled at that, making everyone look at her. "Kagami-sama trained us," she said like it explained everything. "She taught us everything!"

Everyone then stared at Kagami. She just smiled back, closing her eyes as she did.

"How about a compromise," Yamamoto finally declared, making her eyes fly open to look at him.

"What kind of compromise," she said in the exact same tone.

"You stay here and train the shinigami on ways to fight these assassins. In return, I let Kohana and Asami leave to find these contacts of yours."

"They will only answer to me."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Let Asami and Kohana train the shinigami and let me go to the World of the Living. I only need three days, maximum, to reach them. I give my word that I will return when they are over."

"How can we trust that you will do what you say you will, and won't leave because you believe these assassins are after you?"

"I have given my word. However, if you doubt my honor so much, send a captain to go with me to watch over me."

"Fine. Captain Kuchiki, as her captain, you know her best. You'll go with her."

Kuchiki blinked, then nodded. "Very well."

"Good," Yamamoto sighed. "It's settled, then."

"Baka," Asami scoffed. "You just totally dissed us, not believing we'd do what we say we will. Not the best thing to do since we're THE ONLY FUCKING CHANCE YOU HAVE OF SURVIVAL!"

Kohana nodded in agreement. "I don't think you're very nice after all," she frowned, looking hurt. She buried her face in Kagami's shihakusho. "You're mean! I don't want to be here anymore!"

"Amen, sister," Asami growled.

"You can't leave!" Ukitake exclaimed, his eyes wide. "We need you!"

"THEN DON'T FUCKING DISS US! WHEN WE SAY WE'LL FUCKING DO SOMETHING AND GIVE OUR DAMN WORD, WE'LL DO IT!"

"Please do not swear," Kagami said with an inaudible sigh.

"NO! I FUCKING HATE THEM RIGHT NOW!"

Kagami let out another inaudible sigh, and bowed. "Thank you, Captains. We shall be leaving now."

"But Asami doesn't look like she wants to leave," Kohana said.

Asami was currently hurling obscenity after obscenity at the captains, along with threats and curses. Kagami just smiled and grabbed Asami's arm. She winced, yelping in pain, as she was forcibly made to leave.

The doors closed, leaving all the captains shocked. That was often the feeling that was left after those meetings that included those three women.

"Maybe you shouldn't have questioned Kagami's word," Kurotsuchi said to Yamamoto, who was thinking the exact thing.

Kuchiki cleared his throat softly. "It seems that I should be preparing to leave," he said.

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well. You may leave."

Kuchiki gave a small nod, then left.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:

"AGH! I FUCKING HATE THIS!" Asami Chiasa groaned, rolling over onto her back to stare at the ceiling of the 11th Division. Kohana Miyuki sat on the edge of the couch, her eyes closed and smiling as she swung her legs back and forth. "If we didn't give our word, I'd totally skip out," she muttered, looking tired and lazy.

"I think it sounds fun!" Kohana chirped, smiling down at her friend. "I mean, Kagami-sama always trains us, so as long we follow her example, we should be fine!"

"We'd be sentencing them to their deaths. We only get through it 'cause she heals us at least three times every session."

Kohana blinked. "Maybe we shouldn't do that after all," she mused. "We can't heal them at all."

Asami rolled her eyes, covering them with her arm. "Baka ne," she muttered.

...

Kagami Masako smiled, clasping her hands together and bowing as she greeted Urahara at his shop in the World of the Living. "Kon'nichiwa, Urahara," she said quietly. "I am afraid I have come to ask if Captin Kuchiki and I might stay with you for three days."

Urahara beamed from behind his fan. "Of course! You're always welcome to stay here!"

Kagami's small amused smile widened slightly as she bowed once again before walking in, Kuchiki following with a stoic expression like always. Urahara stifled a laugh when he saw the two together and made a bet with himself on how long it would be until Kuchiki totally lost it. Three days with Kagami? He'd be dead by then. Poor thing just wasn't ready.

"Pardon, Urahara, but where should we stay?" Kagami asked.

Urahara suddenly felt a sly grin coming on, even though what he said next was nothing but the truth. "Our store got hit yesterday, so you guys are sharing the old room Asami slept in last time, since we're still fixing the roof!" he smiled.

Kuchiki blinked. Share a room with her?

Kagami stiffened. Share a room with him? And a room, at that?

She forced herself to continue smiling. "Thank you, Urahara," she said. However, she was actually contemplating the best way to kill him.

...

"ALRIGHT!" Asami yelled to the gathered shinigami as she strode out of her division. "TO BE FRANK, WE GOT NO CHANCE IN HELL TO TRAIN YOU PROPERLY, SINCE WE HAVE NO DAMN IDEA WHAT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DO! I HAVE TO WARN YOU NOW, WE MIGHT ACCIDENTALLY KILL YOU! IF THAT WORRIES YOU, THEN LEAVE NOW!"

There was a pause. The shinigami had vanished, leaving nothing but a small cloud of dust. Asami grunted, shrugged, then walked back inside to the division where Kohana was eating watermelon.

"Well, they certainly up and dusted. Wonder what it was I said."

Kohana just continued to eat.

...

In the World of the Living, Kagami stared at the futon that had been rolled out for her in confusion.

Kuchiki strode in, and she stopped him in his tracks with her question. "Captain Kuchiki, what am I supposed to do with this?" she asked, sounding confused as she knelt down to prod the futon. "Captain Kuchiki, what even is this strange thing?"

Kuchiki blinked. Was she serious?

Kagami suppressed the urge to sigh. This was why one slept on the roof. There were a lot fewer problems to deal with.

...

"WHAT'RE YOU SAYING?" Asami yelled. "WE PROMISED TO TRAIN THOSE WHO AGREED TO IT! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT THOSE WIMPS UP AND DUSTED!"

"Up and dusted?" Ukitake asked in confusion. Asami and Kohana had been called to meet with the captains when they had heard that no one had been trained yet.

Kohana nodded. "Up and dusted!" she exclaimed, waving her hands around. "All we did was warn them they might die, and they up and dusted!"

The captains sweat dropped. They could die? Just what exactly was this kind of training?

...

Kuchiki woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. Silvery light washed over the room. Kagami was literally glowing, her eyes closed as she sat cross legged in the middle of the room. Her expression was vacant, like she was in another world, no smile curling her lips.

He sat up and watched her. Suddenly, she began to sing softly, her voice sweet and clear, each word flowing into the next.

"Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara  
>Boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori mo ashita mo<p>

_(If I can make my way to the other side of sorrow_  
><em> Then I don't need warmth or tomorrow anymore)<em>

Seijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa  
>Who…? Tsuka no ma koboreta hoho no hikari<p>

_(The dream that landed in the darkness of silence_  
><em> Who…? Is the light that briefly spilled on my cheeks)<em>

Why…? Morosugita sekai todomeru sube o shirazu ni  
>Tada boku wa negatteta sou boukyaku o<p>

_(Why…? Without knowing the method to stop an all too fragile world_  
><em> I was simply wishing, that's right, for oblivion)<em>

Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara  
>Boku wa mou kore ijou nani mo kanjinakute ii<p>

_(If I can make my way to the other side of sorrow_  
><em> Then I'd like to not feel anything beyond this anymore)<em>

Why…? Kurikaesu kotoba tsuieta yakusoku wa  
>Hitokiwa utsukushiku hibiki ima togireta<p>

_(Why…? The repeating words, the collapsed promise_  
><em> Echoed conspicuously and beautifully, and now, severed)<em>

Zetsubou no mukou e to kimi wa kaeru no ka  
>Shijou no ai yuukyuu no ho ni kegarenaki mi o yudane<p>

_(Will you return to the other side of despair?_  
><em> The utmost love entrusts its unblemished body to the eternal sail)<em>

Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara  
>Boku wa mou osorenai kodoku na nemuri sae…"<p>

_(If I can make my way to the other side of sorrow_  
><em> Then I won't even fear the lonely slumber anymore…)<em>

A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and the glow faded. She turned, smiling amusedly once more, and lay down, her eyes closing once more as she immediately fell asleep. Kuchiki was left wondering what that she had done for the rest of the night.

...

Asami and Kohana were on the roof of the 6th Division where Kagami usually slept, both of them wrapped in blankets as they lay on their backs and watched the stars.

"Do you think Kagami-sama will be alright?" Kohana asked quietly, her expression worried.

Asami paused. "I honestly don't know," she finally admitted, grinding her teeth together in annoyance. "What she's hoping to do...Even if she is our Sensei, I'm not sure she'll get out alive."

"And her captain?"

Asami managed a small smile. "You know how Kagami Sensei is. He'll be lucky if he can stand her strangeness without going mad himself."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:

Kuchiki's eyes immediately shot open when he heard more singing. This voice wasn't Kagami Masako's, though. He could tell that immediately. And this song was sung in English, not Japanese.

"You said that if you could flap your wings  
>You would never come back down<br>You always aimed for that blue, blue sky

Still without remembering "sadness"  
>I begin to grasp "pain"<br>When these feelings reach you  
>They will change into "words"<p>

As you awaken from a dream  
>In an unknown world<br>Spread your wings and take flight

You said that if you would flap your wings  
>You would never come back down<br>You aimed for that white, white cloud  
>You know if you can just make it through<br>You'll find what you seek

Keep trying to break free for that blue, blue sky  
>That blue, blue sky<br>That blue, blue sky

Using a sound like harsh words  
>You broke the old window that was rusty<p>

You got tired of seeing the cage  
>You threw it away and never looked back<p>

The pulse that beats quickly  
>Catches my breath<br>Kick this window and take flight

You said that if you ran  
>That you can do it<br>That far far voice that calls out to you  
>To take your very radiant hand<p>

Just to search for that blue, blue sky  
>I understand if you fall<br>But continue to go after the light

You said that if you could flap your wings  
>You would never come back down<br>You search for that white, white cloud

You know if you can just make it through  
>You'll find what you seek<p>

Keep tryïng to break free for that blue, blue sky  
>That blue, blue sky<br>That blue, blue sky"

Kagami was already up. She was dressed in a button down shirt the red purple color of wine and loose black slacks, which made her look even paler and faded than usual. She had already dashed out the door. Kuchiki quickly followed, dressed in the completely black Armani silk suit the Soul Society had given him.

Outside, Kagami was talking quietly to two strangely dressed people.

One was a boy, who was slightly taller than her. Shaggy light brown hair framed his chiseled face, his eyes a strange mix between bright green and golden yellow. Light yellow paint warped his handsome features until it was impossible to decipher what he had looked like in the first place. He dressed casually in faded jeans and a white shirt, which showed the black ink tattoos he had spiraling all around his body. They looked almost like runes.

The woman was held protectively by the man, fiery red hair tied loosely back. Her eyes were the color of crystal, piercing and hard to read. She wore a loose army jacket over faded jeans, with several strange necklaces and bracelets along with a deck of cards. She was the one who had been singing, Kuchiki realized, while the man and Kagami had talked.

Kagami turned, sensing his presence, and her small smile widened slightly, though she didn't know why. She clasped her hands together and bowed to him, which made the strange man's eyebrow raise questioningly. "Captain Kuchiki, these are Isao and Hotaru," she said softly. "Isao is an experienced Hunter, and Kohaku was a previous coins-class assassin before she turned Hunter."

"Hunter?" Kuchiki asked, his expression stoic.

Kagami nodded. "A Hunter is a person who trains and finds assassins. They are also the ones who dispose of them, if they believe they will become dangerous."

"Will more come?"

"I do not know how many heard my song." She saw his expression and began to explain. "Singing is one of the ways Hunters communicate. It's called the Calling, a way that Hunters ask for assistance. They send out certain signals using spiritual energy that only trained Hunters can sense. We call it Singing because we usually sing as we send out the Calling. The more Hunters that Sing in the same area, the stronger the Calling."

Kuchiki gave a small nod. So that was what she had been doing last night, and why the woman, Hotaru, had been singing as well.

"Do you know if any other Hunters have heard it?" Kagami asked.

Isao shook his head. "Your message was strong, but many Hunters have gone deep underground, hiding."

Kagami blinked. "What has happened?"

"Killings," Hotaru said softly. "Someone has been killing Hunters lately. It must be a Jewel as no one's a match for one of them."

Kuchiki's eyes slightly narrowed as he watched Kagami. She gave a small, almost imperceptible nod when she heard that, almost like it had just confirmed a thought of hers. Isao and Kohaku didn't seem to notice, or if they did, they didn't show any signs of it.

"We shall be back in two days," Isao said calmly.

"At least, if we're still alive," Hotaru smiled. Kagami's smile widened fractionally in response, and she gave a small nod. As she did, the two's outlines shuddered, like they were nothing but projections, right before they vanished.

Urahara peeked out from behind the front door. "Did I miss it?" he asked.

Kagami turned, bowing respectively. "They shall be back, Urahara. And hopefully, more shall come to answer my Singing."

Two days later, three other Hunters had responded to her Calling.

Ryuu was a tall man with long auburn hair he tied loosely back, red paint accenting his features until he did resemble a dragon. He dressed completely in leather, and came riding up to the shop of a motorcycle, his dark eyes narrowing when he saw Kagami standing there. Chains covered his pants, and he wore a studded collar and gloves.

Norio looked like any other businessman, dressed in a completely black suit with glasses and a watch that he glanced at constantly. His black hair was carefully brushed back, and he was always spotless. However, faint light green paint made it hard to tell what he was really thinking. Along with his reserved personality, he often disappeared into the background.

Kasumi was a tall woman with long hair she dyed blue to match her eyes. Blue paint swirled around her face, making it hard to look at her for too long without getting dizzy. She always dressed stylishly in long dresses and high heels, with no apparent weapons. She flirted and constantly smiled, seeming to cheerful for the line of work she had.

Kuchiki and Urahara were both surprised at the diversity of the Hunters. Kagami explained that it helped them blend in to different kinds of places, because people that showed potential to be assassins were everywhere. It also helped to kill them, because it made them easier to track if Hunters traded off hunts.

"What you saw are just parts of them. Hunters can change their appearance effortlessly and easily, along with their personalities."

But when the three days were finally over, right before they were all about to leave, Kuchiki found himself alone in a room with Kagami. He cleared his throat. "What I said that night, when I demanded an answer from you, what were you about to say?" He hadn't been planning to say that at all, but he found the words spilling out without his permission.

Kagami turned away, about to leave, but he caught her shoulder and stopped her. She stiffened momentarily before slumping in defeat. "It would be better if I did not tell you the truth about that night," she whispered, her smile shrinking.

"Why? What happened that night?"

"What do you remember of it?"

"I remember that it was raining... After that, I do not remember very much. My memories of it are blurry. But I remember seeing you there, cleaning my wounds and healing them."

"Your memories are blurry because I attempted to erase them," Kagami whispered, shaking off his hand. "I was interrupted, but it seems I erased enough of them."

"Why? What was so important? Tell me."

"I-I can't," Kagami whispered right before she dashed out the door. By that time, her smile had completely collapsed, and she had looked ready to cry. Kuchiki was left standing there, not quite sure what to do, too stunned to immediately follow. When he did, several minutes later, everyone was waiting for him, the Gate already open.

Kagami bowed to Urahara. "Arigato gozaimasu, Urahara," she smiled, though Kuchiki saw that her eyes looked unusually wet.

Urahara beamed back at her. "Anytime!"

"We should leave," Norio said quietly, adjusting his glasses.

Everyone nodded, then turned and walked through. But when they stepped into the Soul Society, they were all stunned by what they saw.

Buildings had crumbled, streets had been cracked, and dust and debris was flying everywhere. Bodies of the dead shinigami lay everywhere, draped over stones and buried underneath them. The sounds of fighting could still be heard in the distance. Spiritual pressure was everywhere, spiking and rising and fading.

"Hunters, Captain Kuchiki, with me please," Kagami ordered lightly, her eyes narrowing slightly.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:

**Earlier...**

Asami Chiasa rubbed her eyes sleepily as she got up. She had taken it upon herself to do the paperwork of the 11th Division, since she was bored when she didn't have anyone interesting to fight, and she had fallen asleep in the office once again.

"You're awake," Zaraki growled as he dumped a pile of paperwork on her.

Asami's golden eyes flashed open immediately, her lip curling in annoyance. "I fucking am now, bastard," she hissed before picking up the papers with a tired yawn. Then, when she'd finally gathered them all, she stretched languidly before lying back down.

At that moment, the door slammed open and Ikkaku appeared. "Someone's looking for a fight from you," he told Asami.

She just groaned in reply. "Not my problem," she yawned before closing her eyes.

"He's challenging you for the position of fourth-seat."

"I don't give a damn. Now go away. I'm sleeping."

"Get up and fight, dammit!" Ikkaku yelled, kicking the couch.

Asami opened a single eye. "You volunteering?" she smiled sadistically, making him gulp. He had seen her in action, and she scared him. However, she simply yawned once again and rolled onto her side, soon falling asleep. Ikkaku cursed and walked back out.

Zaraki rubbed his eyes. He had too much pent up energy. He really wanted to find those damn assassins and show them why he was given the name Kenpachi! He growled. What he needed was a good fight. But he hadn't had one of those in months ever since...A smile lit up his face, and he strode over to where Asami was sleeping.

He paused, though, when he saw her tired expression as she slept. He looked closer, and realized that she was starting to get circles under her eyes. Come to think of it, she hadn't been eating as much as she usually did. But why did that matter? She was a member of the 11th Division! She was a blood-thirsty, lazy, filled with anger, tired warrior!

Zaraki roughly shook her. "Get up," he growled. "We're fighting."

Asami moaned in her sleep, making Zaraki twitch for some reason. He shook her again, a little rougher, but she just twitched in her sleep and murmured sleepily, "Take a message."

Zaraki snarled angrily as he leaned right next to her. As he did, he realized with faint surprise that she smelled like cinnamon. It smelled...he shook his head right before yelling straight in her ear, "GET THE FUCK UP!"

In response, Asami punched him straight in the stomach, making all the air leave him. She blinked her golden eyes open, which widened when she realized her captain's face was just inches from her own, as he had almost doubled over from her punch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, running out, arms waving wildly.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF A FIGHT THAT EASILY!" Zaraki shouted as he raced after her.

"PERVERT! HENTAI BASTARD!" Asami shouted back as she ran all around the division.

The shinigami of the 11th Division watched with mild interest for a few minutes before returning to what they had been doing earlier. That kind of thing happened at least twice every day. They were just happy that they weren't being tossed around the courtyard whenever Zaraki got moody anymore.

However, everyone looked up when they heard a loud, deafening crash. A cloud of dust appeared, and everyone immediately unsheathed their zanpakutos before disappearing.

...

Asami Chiasa was currently running for her life, unbeknownst to the others in the Soul Society. She had simply been training in the nearby woods with Tsukuyomi when several people dressed like assassins had suddenly appeared around her. She had managed to escape only because her zanpakuto's spirit had pushed her away from the chain that had shot out at her.

Her captain, Hitsugaya, looked up in concern when he felt his third-seat's spiritual pressure suddenly begin to spike. His eyes narrowed, and he immediately disappeared. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru," he immediately commanded, but just as he was about to activate his bankai, Kohana stopped him, grabbing his sword arm.

He looked at her questioningly as she pulled him behind her as she ran. "We don't stand a chance against these guys," she said, her expression fierce and determined. "These are all coins-class assassins. Remember, they have the power of a member of the Royal Guard."

Hitsugaya's eye twitched angrily, but he nodded in agreement. "Our only chance is the hope we can evade them, or join with the others."

Kohana nodded. "Kagami-sama should be getting back soon, right?" He nodded. "Then we just have to hold out until she returns with the Hunters."

"Hunters?"

"The contacts she mentioned earlier. They're Hunters. They're specifically made to find potential assassins, train them, and kill assassins that have gone rogue. They're our only hope at the moment." She glanced behind her, her heartbeat quickening when she saw that they were following them closely.

...

"Wait, Captain Zaraki," Asami shouted, grabbing the sleeve of his shihakusho as the shinigami began to disappear. "I sense several coin-class assassins, along with Captain Hitsugaya and Kohana."

"Let's go," Zaraki snarled eagerly, the two vanishing.

...

"Shine down upon us, Tsukuyomi," Kohana commanded, whirling around and twirling her Bo threateningly. She had felt her friend's spiritual pressure approach them, and she knew that they couldn't outrun them. She shot several daggers and poisonous darts out, blocking several sword strikes. Hitsugaya did the same beside her, sending out ice dragon after ice dragon at them.

"Bankai," they commanded in unison.

A silver mist formed around Kohana, her Bo transforming into twin swords. She dodged the next two strikes, sending the mist into the eyes of the assassins with a point of her finger. "Take their sight, Tsukuyomi! Numb their senses!"

Hitsugaya used his Shield of Ice Wings to block their swords, using Hyoryu Senbi immediately after. However, the quickly dodged the waves of ice. His eyes narrowed when he realized that they were only playing with them.

"Look out!" Asami suddenly called, and the two realized that they had finally reached the streets of the Seireitei. As they jumped back, a wave of fiery serpents surrounded them.

"Don't!" Kohana shouted. "They have an earth and air user with them!" As if to accent her words, the ground suddenly rose up and swallowed the serpents. Asami cursed, deactivating the awakening of her first seal.

"What the hell're we supposed to so, then, baka ne?" she snarled, her thousands of leaves heading straight for the assassins as she defended herself with a kusari-gama exactly like the one she had in shikai mode.

Zaraki growled, grinning. "We kick their damn asses!" he shouted, blocking the swing of one of the assassins' swords, making her toss a smile at him before blocking one of her own.

...

Meanwhile, the other shinigami and captains were facing the third man. He stood calmly in the middle of a large crater that had decimated several blocks of the Seireitei.

"What are you here for?" Ukitake demanded, his hand resting on his zanpakuto.

The third man simply laughed. The sound was cold and harsh. "_Why, I'm here to kill all of you,_" he laughed. "_It'll sure be a shock when the others arrive, especially since I feel the Gate opening already."_ The edges of his body suddenly seemed to blur, and hundreds of shinigami immediately collapsed, bleeding from various places. _"You have no hope of winning against me. I am a Jewel, and I will have my revenge."_


	25. Chapter 25

I apologize for the wait! I've had some technical difficulties. So I'll try and update this as quickly as possible. I have a lot of days to make up, after all!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.<p>

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:

"Hunters, Captain Kuchiki, with me please," Kagami Masako ordered lightly, her usual small smile vanishing and her eyes narrowing slightly. "Hunters, I believe it's time to change into your true forms," she said, the others following her as she darted across roofs and over rubble so quickly that their surroundings blurred from the speed.

The Hunters nodded. In a flash of light, all their clothes and appearances changed. They all wore tight fitting black clothes that flowed around them, chains and many other weapons strapped on. Instead of paint, they wore black masks that completely hid their faces with no openings for eyes. As they ran, they seemed to shimmer into nothingness.

"Norio, Kasumi, Isao," Kagami said softly. "I want you to find any survivors and start tracking where the rest of them might have gone. Ryuu, Kohaku, please assist Captain Kuchiki and the other captains." The Hunters nodded. Kuchiki opened his mouth to ask her what she would be doing, but she suddenly vanished, moving so quick he couldn't follow.

Kuchiki resisted the urge to gnash his teeth in anger. That woman...

Kagami ran, wind whipping violently through her hair. She knew that Asami Chiasa and Kohana Miyuki were already gone. However, the spiritual pressure she was currently feeling...she had never thought that she would feel it ever again.

She felt her eyes grow moist, and she mentally cursed. Damn him for appearing now of all times. And damn him for doing this, though she knew she had done much worse to him. As she ran, she remembered the three graves that she hadn't visited for the last few hundred years and the people she had buried in them. Her hands clenched at her sides, and she found herself trying not to break down and cry.

If she wanted to protect the people that were left, then she would have to ask for the help of an old friend.

...

_"You have no hope of winning against me. I am a Jewel, and I will have my revenge."_

He stood casually in the middle of the crater, tall and lanky but with the aura of barely restrained power. Black hair messily framed a handsome, chiseled face, with vivid electric blue eyes that glowed in the dark. He was dressed casually, completely in black, in worn jeans and a button down shirt. A completely black chain hung around his neck, and another hung around his waist, holding a sheathed katana. But there was no trace of spiritual pressure on him at all.

Quicker than the blink of an eye, Ryuu and Kohaku were there. Kohaku stood with her back to the captains, her hand on the third man's zanpakuto. Ryuu held his own blade against the man's throat. Captain Kuchiki appeared a second later, his zanpakuto drawn. It hadn't been much of a surprise, but it had still startled him significantly when he had realized how quick the Hunters were.

"Who are they?" Kyoraku asked him.

"Hunters. People who find, train, and kill assassins. There are three others here, looking for survivors and tracking down any of his allies."

Ukitake sighed in relief, though the tension didn't leave his shoulders. "Thank goodness."

"Do not get your hopes up so soon," Kagami said softly, appearing next to the captains. Her spiritual pressure spiked irregularly, as if she was restraining it. She held a sheathed sword in her hand, but it had no grip or guard and seemed to be completely made of silver, shimmering slightly in the light just like its owner. "No Hunter could hope to defeat a Jewel. That is how powerful and rare they are."

"Where are Hitsugaya and Zaraki?" Kuchiki asked, noticing that the two were missing.

"They are being treated by Isao as we speak," Kagami said, her eyes never leaving the third man. "They were with Chiasa and Miyuki when they were taken."

"Those two were captured?" Soi Fon asked, her eyes narrowed. She had seen how powerful the two were, and had wanted them in her division for a long time. "That's impossible."

_"It's quite possible,"_ the third man laughed. _"Little brats like that don't affect Jewels like I."_ There was a small pause. _"How wonderful to see you two again, Ryuu, Kohaku. You've both grown so much."_

Ryuu let out a low growl, and Kohaku gave a small hiss. They were both filled with tension and apprehension.

"Ryuu, Kohaku," Kagami said softly, though they heard her clearly. "Come back to me, please. You know you are no match for a Jewel."

Immediately, the two were beside her, blending into the darkness around her, coiled and ready to spring into action at any moment. The captains all instinctively leaned away from them. The aura they radiated was wild and feral.

_"It's wonderful to see you as well, Kagami Masako,"_ the third man smirked. _"Or should I say, Kageno-Akuma? Really, you change names so often it's truly hard to keep track of them all."_

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed when he heard those words. He had heard of Kageno-Akuma several hundred years ago.

"I wish I could say the same, Masanori," Kagami replied lightly, calmly stepping forward. As she did, her spiritual pressure seemed to become more and more contained, as if she had completely shut the valve that controlled it. Kuchiki gritted his teeth in anger, but stifled the urge to stop her and keep her at his side.

The third man, Masanori, gave a low laugh, approaching her at the same, languid pace. _"You haven't changed in the slightest."_

At the same time, they both drew their blades.

Kagami's blade was pure silver as well...and wrong. The captains were all startled when they saw it wasn't a katana, like they had originally thought it to be, but a sakabato. A sword with a reversed blade, making it almost impossible to wound a person.

Masanori's was a traditional katana, as black as the sheath, with no guard or grip either. The only difference between the two's blades were that his could actually cut. Besides that, the zanpakutos seemed like twins.

"_Tear through darkness, Izanagi,_" Masanori hissed, smiling eagerly as he faced Kagami.

Kagami seemed resigned as she softly said, "Devour the light, Izanami."

At the same time, both of their spiritual pressure levels sky rocketed, sending everyone besides the Hunters to their knees from the power. The two snarled at each other as one, then raced at each other, their blades shaking the entire area when they clashed.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX:

The entire ground seemed to quiver as the two attacked each other again and again. Both of their weapons transformed into others as they viciously fought, sending dust and debris everywhere as they fought, cracking the earth and sending the wind whipping around them, forming a whirlwind as they fought in its eye.

Kagami Masako snarled, her usually calm and amused expression transforming until her features were twisted with malice, her eyes shining deadly in the darkness as her shihakusho flew around her. It had become tattered and shredded until it hung loosely around her, and it danced hypnotically, making her seem like a goddess that had descended from the heavens to end the world.

Masanori's expression mirrored his opponents, his eyes turning a complete jet black. His hair flew around his handsome face, but his eyes glowed through, deep abysses that made the onlookers shiver when they saw them. His clothes had become torn as well, but he seemed more like a long dead warrior that had broken its way through its prison on the ground and had come to wreak revenge on the earth that had imprisoned it.

As they fought, Hitsugaya and Zaraki appeared beside the captains. All the other shinigami had collapsed due to the powerful spiritual pressure of the two that were battling. Only the captains were able to stand on their feet by pure force of will. The two's clothes were stained with their blood, but all their wounds had been healed. All of them watched the battle, but it was so swift that they could only catch small glimpses of it.

The Hunters had left as soon as the battle had started, their heads tilting as if they heard something none of the others could, disappearing instantly.

Kagami dodged the blade that came crashing down, swifter than the wind, leaving a huge crater where she had previously stood. She whirled around, a sword transforming into her hand, and slashed at Masanori's back. He pulled his own sword out, which transformed into a kusari-gama, dodged her strike and threw the scythe end at her. She jumped and twirled gracefully through the air, her sword disappearing as she threw hundreds of small senbon needles in his direction. His kusari-gama transformed into a billowing cloak that he threw over himself, the senbon sticking in it before they melted into nothingness.

Memories ran through her mind as she fought, flashing before her eyes in the background, distracting her so that every move she made was out of pure reflex.

_Cherryblossoms, sakura, fell through the air, swirling lazily until one of them landed in her hair. The sky was a bright, lovely blue..._

Masanori laughed and slashed her shoulder with a kyoketsu-shogei, sending her bright red blood flying through the air as the knife flew back, attached to the cord her held in his hand. She hissed instinctively at the pain, which stung. He had used some sort of poison, and it made her wound throb painfully. If it stayed like that, she knew she wouldn't be able to use that arm for long. In retaliation, she spun and scratched across his face with a hand of neko-te, the iron nails leaving deep lines across it. He snarled in anger and pain, kicking her in the stomach as he wiped away the blood from his eyes.

_Pain. It swallowed her as she clutched her hand against the tree that had appeared next to her out of the darkness. It was getting hard to stand..._

Kagami raced across the ground, shuriken and kunai knives sticking into the ground behind her, leaving large cracks where they struck. Just as she turned, Masanori appeared in front of her, a huge ono hissing through the air as it headed straight for her. The battle axe gleamed, its point sharp and dripping with a light green liquid. Immediately, her zanpakuto transformed into a tanto. She stabbed the knife into his chest as she grabbed him, using him to swing herself over his shoulder. As she did, she felt a stinging pain against her back and she was pushed through the air, skidding several feet across the ground before she finally gained her balance. Masanori leered at her, blood still dripping down his face, his zanpakuto becoming twin kama that he brandished threateningly.

_Laughing as she...as she...laughing..._

She dodged the first swing of his kama, the scythe's blade shooting past her, but the second one managed to skin her side. Pain made her drop to her knees, but she turned her body and managed to trip him, throwing several tetsubishi at him. The small, twisted nails flew through the air. At the last minute, he shifted, making them graze him lightly instead of impaling him. Kagami immediately got up, a white tessen fan in each hand.

_The feeling of another hand in hers as she ran across roofs, leaping from one edge to another, knowing that she would have to let go soon..._

A manriki-gusari shattered one of her tessen, crushing her hand and making her wince from the pain. As the weighted chain flew back, she sent several hidden knives flying through the air out of her remaining tessen, which hit Masanori in his leg, making his knee buckle.

Kuchiki watched the fight, his insides twisting. He knew that Kagami didn't stand a chance against a Jewel. A fierce wave of protectiveness went through his body, and he was surprised at how forceful it was. He didn't want his subordinate hurt. Masako...He stopped himself. Her last name was Kagami. So why would he be thinking of her and refer to her in his mind using her first name?

All the onlookers' eyes narrowed as the winds died down and the two appeared, both of them panting lightly as they glared at each other. Masanori snarled and growled at his opponent, and Kagami replied with a hiss that sent shivers down everyone's spines. No one had ever seen that expression before. She looked like the kind of person who would laugh as the world burned around her.

Masanori was still bleeding from the scratches across his face, his chest bleeding profusely along with the other hundred light scratches all across his body. His entire leg was drenched in his blood, all his weight balanced on the other. Kagami was clutching her shoulder, her arm soaked in red, her side aching, her crushed hand bruised heavily. Her entire body ached painfully, and her eyes were glazed over as she swayed slightly.

Kuchiki's eyes narrowed even further when he saw her condition, immediately appearing at her side and helping to support her, not minding the blood that stained his own clothes.

Masanori laughed, his features twisted cruelly. _"It seems you still deserve the title of Kageno-Akuma, the Shadow Demon,"_ he sneered. _"Don't worry, though, you won't have to bear the weight of it for much longer. I'm coming for you, you little bug."_

With those words, the man disappeared in a bright flash of light that blinded everyone. As soon as he was gone, Kagami's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed into the arms of her captain. Kuchiki caught her skillfully, his expression concerned as he stared at her. "I'll take care of her," he said swiftly before disappearing with her, heading to the Kuchiki Manor.

Once they were there, he realized with a shock that he had taken her to his own private rooms without thinking. However, when she shifted and let out a small gasp of pain as she slept, he immediately put her down on his own bed. He called for his servants to dress her wounds, then left to change out of his bloodied clothes. When he came back, he found her bandaged and dressed in a white kimono with delicate silver embroidery around the edges, clutching her zanpakuto tightly even unconscious.

Kuchiki turned from the sight, the river that ran past his private chambers murmuring quietly in the background as he paused at the door. He turned, looking at her one last time.

She looked relaxed, a small smile on her lips, and he realized that it was the first time he had ever seen her look so peaceful or smile a genuine smile. The ones that she usually wore, small and amused, had always seemed more like a mask to him. With her silvery hair spread out around her beautiful face, her long lashes sending small shadows across her high cheekbones and the moonlight spilling across her, she looked as if she had come from another world.

He tore his gaze away and left, setting his mind once more on the job before him. He needed to return to his work as soon as possible, finding out how many of his division were dead among all his duties.

...

Kagami murmured something incoherently as she slept, motionless despite how swiftly her eyes moved under her eyelids and the light sheen of sweat that coated her face. She gripped her zanpakuto until her knuckles turned even paler white than usual.

_She was running through the snow in the woods, not making any sound despite the fact that each step should have made a faint crunch. She shivered in her dream, wrapping the white fur cloak she wore tighter around herself. She could feel that something was chasing her, something that felt familiar...She stopped when she realized that she was no longer running through snow but wading through a pool of red liquid that spread larger and larger every step she took. When the smell hit her, she recoiled in horror, realizing that it had become a sea of blood._

_A snake slithered over through the sticky, rust smelling liquid to climb up and wrap around her neck. "Look behind you," it whispered in a familiar voice that she recognized instantly, making her freeze in terror. Then, despite the fact she did everything she could not to look, she found herself turning to see behind her._

_The three shinigami that had been killed first were chained to sharpened stakes, blood spilling from the nails that impaled their hands, their faces twisted in agony. The screams pierced her, making her begin to shudder. All of a sudden, the figures transformed into roaring flames, the smell of burning flesh making her kneel over as she tried not to gag. Then, a hand tapped her gently on the shoulder, and she turned. And screamed, covering her mouth and scrambling away from the figure in front of her, the blood splashing against her._

_Raku stood in front of her, nothing but a skin that had been sewn over a pile of cotton. The thing smiled gruesomely at her, the mouth splitting and revealing the cotton as it spilled out. "You did this," the serpent hissed in her ear as the thing that had been made out of her friend suddenly split open, revealing a large apple tree._

_A single apple reached out. "Take it," the serpent whispered quietly, as if telling her a secret. Too terrified to do anything else, she plucked the apple and held it in her hand. It seemed to red. As she held it, the form suddenly shattered and spilled into the ocean of red that surrounded her, blood as well. As she watched, the blood rose and formed into the shapes of Asami Chiasa and Kohana Miyuki. But as soon as they were completely, they began to shatter like broken statues of glass._

_The snake laughed, making her insides churn. Then, it wrapped its coils even tighter around her throat, making her tear at it to no avail as she tried desperately to breath. She found herself weakening until the sea of blood devoured her. The blood then transformed into fire that burnt her skin and filled her head with the smell of her own burning flesh. As she screamed, she found the flames turning blue and cooling until they transformed into ice that first cooled her skin before biting it and making her scream in pain once again. _

_Just when she was sure she would finally die, the snake loosened its coils and transformed into a smiling man in front of her. He was dressed casually in a white shirt and faded, worn jeans. His features were handsome and chiseled, long silky black hair oiled back to reveal his regal stature. His eyes were a vivid, electric blue that burned her. She felt the burn of those eyes begin to rip her apart, and she screamed, feeling herself fading into nothing but ashes that soon disappeared..._

Kagami awoke with a small gasp of terror, clutching Izanami against her chest, shaking and shivering. She fell back against the soft mattress and buried her face in the pillows. Everything around her smelled of mint, a scent that calmed down her racing heart for some reason. A few minutes later, she was finally able to sit back up before getting up and standing. She didn't seem to notice the change of clothes as she vanished.

She also didn't seem to realize that she had left behind her zanpakuto on her captain's bed.


	27. Chapter 27

If you've stayed with my story for this long, please review! Review, _review,_** review,** REVIEW! PLEASE!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.<p>

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN:

Kohana Miyuki shivered from the cold as she opened her eyes. Where was she? She looked around and saw that she was in a small cage, a small dog bowl in one corner and a chain attached to one of the bars and one of her ankles. She hurt all over. Her gold and black shihakusho was torn and ragged, and she felt bruises beginning to form all over her body.

"So Sleeping Beauty finally decided to open her eyes," she heard someone croak nearby. She twisted around, her eyes widening when she saw Asami Chiasa in a similar situation. However, she looked even worse, and there were several blood stains on the bottom of her cage.

All of it immediately crashed down on her.

_"We'll kick their damn asses," Zaraki grinned, making Asami smile back as the two both blocked swings. However, Asami soon fell to her knees, clawing at her throat until she drew blood, her skin turning light blue as she struggled to breath._

_The air user, Kohana realized. "Seal of Water, Awaken!" she commanded, her twin swords and mist vanishing as the four were suddenly surrounded by walls of water. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, beginning to pant lightly. Her efforts were rewarded, though, when Asami finally fell to the ground, gasping in lungfuls of air. Zaraki caught her. _

_"Are you trying to be a moron?" he growled._

_Asami grinned faintly at him. "That's your job," she coughed, making him snarl at her despite how relived he actually was. Kohana gave a faint laugh, leaning against her own captain for support as she deactivated the awakening of her seal._

_"Are you all right?" Hitsugaya asked, concern making his forehead crinkle._

_She tapped his forehead playfully, grinning up at him. "You'll get wrinkles," was all she laughed. However, she was soon stopped as felt the ground begin to wrap around her. "ASAMI!" she_ _shouted, struggling to get free. "GET ME OUT!"_

_"SHUT UP, BAKA NE!" Asami shouted back, running over. But as she did, wind howled around her, stealing away her breath, and she fell to her knees once again before finally collapsing, unconscious. Her zanpakuto flew out of her hands, hitting Zaraki in the middle and making him lean down, the air completely knocked out of him.  
><em>

_Hitsugaya tried to get close, but Kohana threw her zanpakuto at him, forcing him back. "DON'T COME NEAR!" she panicked right before the ground sealed around her. Then, she was falling. Falling through darkness until..._

"This sucks," Kohana sighed, her shoulders drooping comically.

"No kidding, you baka," Asami growled lightly, rolling her eyes. "We don't even have our damn zanpakutos."

Kohana nodded, looking down. She missed Tsukuyomi already. It was like she had lost a limb. Then she realized how hungry she was, and peered over to look inside the dog bowl in the corner. She was surprised t see it was filled with Western style steak and mashed potatoes. "That looks delicious," she chirped right before digging in."

Asami merely rolled her eyes. Her little friend was a rotten flower if there ever was one.

...

Kagami Masako stifled the urge to yawn as she bowed to Unohana. "Captain Unohana, I am reporting for duty," she smiled up at her, not realizing that she was literally dripping blood all over the floor thanks to her opened wounds.

Unohana stared at her subordinate. "You should get some rest," she finally managed to say. "Your wounds aren't healed."

"They will not heal for a long time," Kagami admitted. "There was a poison on his blades that slows the healing process. Even using my powers, it would still take a week and more energy then I currently have to spare."

Her captain frowned. "Very well," she finally said, seeing her subordinate's eyes. Despite how there was no luster in them, they shone with pure determination.

Kagami bowed once again. "Thank you, Captain Unohana. I shall go to the Emergency Rooms immediately."

Unohana nodded, her brow creased in worry.

...

Kuchiki was speaking with his 9th Seat Shirogane Mihane when he sensed the spiritual pressure of his subordinate. What was Kagami doing here? He immediately vanished, his eyes widening slightly when he realized that she was healing other shinigami despite the fact that she was dripping blood on the floor, her shihakusho looking more red than white.

"What are you doing here?" Kuchiki asked when the soft silvery glow had vanished. "And why haven't you healed yourself yet?"

Kagami clasped her hands together and bowed respectfully to him. "Captain Unohana has cleared me for duty, Captain Kuchiki," she said softly, not meeting his eyes for some reason, which annoyed him for some reason. Why wouldn't she look at him?

Before he could say anything else, though, a hell moth appeared. The message it whispered to him made him want to curse in annoyance. "I have to go," he said curtly to Kagami before vanishing, not giving her any time to bow or say good-bye.

He walked swiftly through the halls until he was finally facing Yamamoto. His stoic expression didn't reveal anything.

"I want you to investigate your subordinate, Kagami Masako," Yamamoto said. "Keep her under house arrest until it is completed. Have your lieutenant help. This is top priority."

"May I ask why?" Kuchiki said calmly without batting an eye.

"Have you ever heard of Kageno-Akuma, the Shadow Demon, before? That is what Masanori called her." Kuchiki shook his head. "Kageno-Akuma was rumored to be a ruthless killer in the Rukongai several hundred years ago. We even received orders from Central 46 to assassinate her. But despite the fact we sent our best from the 2nd Division, we failed every time. Then, all of a sudden, she disappeared completely, leaving no traces of what had happened to her. This and her strange connection with both assassins and Hunters...I want to know everything about her. For all we know, she is our enemy. As Captain of the 6th Division, our Internal Affairs, I have chosen you and your lieutenant to investigate this."

Kuchiki had to force himself to not shout at the old man sitting in front of him. Kagami wasn't a threat of any kind! She was calm, patient...He stopped his train of thought. An order was an order, and with one this direct, there was no avoiding it.

He gave a small nod before vanishing, re-appearing just outside. The sky was still dark, stars and the moon lighting the street. He suppressed a small sigh. He needed a small walk to clear his mind, and he headed back in the direction of the Kuchiki Manor.

...

Kagami was so tired and drained of energy that she didn't even notice that Unohana had come up behind her, her expression worried and concerned. She was so out of it that Unohana found herself repeating what she had said three times before finally resorting to shaking her subordinate gently on the shoulder, which made Kagami wince. Unohana immediately removed her blood stained hand.

"I think it would be best if you got some rest now," she managed to say as Kagami bowed to her.

Kagami shook her head. "I am fine, Captain Unohana" she smiled right before she winced and grabbed her shoulder in pain.

"Get some rest," Unohana said firmly. "That's an order."

Kagami bowed, her smile never wavering as she clutched her bloody shoulder, and left, wobbling slightly as she walked out. Unohana's eyes narrowed in concern as she watched her subordinate leave, leaning against the door frame for a second before exiting.

The cold night air froze Kagami as soon as she stepped out, making her wounds sting and her momentarily pause. She stumbled down the streets, other shinigami paying no attention to her as they ran back and forth. She managed not to trip on any of the small pieces of the destroyed Seireitei, but it didn't stop her head from spinning. Her entire body felt light, like all the air had left her despite how she knew she was breathing. It pressed against her lungs until she finally collapsed.

...

Kuchiki was walking down the street when he saw his subordinate stumbling in the opposite direction of the division, her eyes glazed over as she clutched her red shoulder, blood dripping from her fingers. She looked ready to fall.

"Kagami," Kuchiki said, walking up to her, preparing himself to tell her what Yamamoto had said when she suddenly collapsed against him, her body sending slight shudders up his own as she shivered. "Masako," he said, using her first name for the first time. "Masako, are you alright?"

"_Tadashi_," he heard her murmur faintly right before she fell unconscious.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT:

_Shadows flicker across the window as she peers outside, raindrops falling softly. The sound soon disappears into the shadows. The young girl looks around cautiously before opening the window and leaning out, her expression that of curiosity as she reaches out to cup the water in her pale hands. It stays there for just a moment before disappearing, trickling out and falling once again._

_"Strange, isn't it, that the rain here feels the same as the rain in the World of the Living?" The girl whirls around in fright, her eyes large with terror as she sees the boy in front of her, appearing to be a few years older than her. He smiles at her. "Don't worry. This will be our secret," he says, closing the window, turning and walking away._

Kagami Masako shivered as her captain held her delicately, like he feared she was about to break. Kuchiki shuddered slightly as he held her, more aware of her at that moment than he had ever been before. "Masako," he murmured, disappearing and reappearing back in his private chambers in the Kuchiki Manor. "Masako, open your eyes."

_There is a small beam of light that turns the wooden floor into strange shades of brown and gold. The young girl watches it, wide-eyed. She has never seen something like this before. Hesitantly, she reaches out, like she is about to grab the light itself, but at the very last second, she pulls away._

_"You scared it's gonna bite you or something?" a voice asks, making her jump in surprise. It is the boy once again. He reaches out and runs his hand through the light. It dances hypnotically against his tanned arm. "It's just light. It's not gonna do anything."_

Kagami shivered, her hands curling into fists as she clutched Kuchiki's shihakusho and haori, beginning to shudder. She was lost in a sea of darkness, a sea that was threatening to steal away her very sanity as she tried to fight her way out and back to consciousness. She could smell mint, though, for some reason, and it was the only reason that she hadn't lost herself yet.

Kuchiki watched her worriedly, unable to pull away because of her grip on his clothes. He wanted to do something, but he was no healer, and she had just been in the 4th Division. That they hadn't been able to help her, and that she hadn't been able to heal herself, spoke volumes of how powerful Masanori truly was. It also made him worry about his subordinate. A wave of protectiveness washed over him as he watched. He could practically feel her life draining away, just the way Hisana's had...

_The young girl blinks up the boy in confusion. "Friend?" she asks, trying out the unfamiliar word on her tongue as her lips form the word. It feels strange, like she has just moved into uncharted territory. "What is a friend?"_

_The boy looks at her in surprise. "You don't know what a friend is? Haven't you had one before?"_

_The girl sh__akes her head, confused. "How can I have a friend if I don't know what a friend is?"_

...

Kohana Miyuki shivered as well. The temperature had dropped tens of degrees, and she could see her breath form into white clouds every time she breathed in or out. Even though she loved the cold and could easily stand temperatures close to zero, she was beginning to feel like she was about to freeze to death.

Asami Chiasa was beginning to feel just about the same, despite the fact that she was using up the meager supply of energy she still had to warm herself up. "Hey, bastards!" she suddenly shouted, forcing her teeth not to chatter. "Send us some heat or we'll die down here!"

There was no answer.

"DID YOU HEAR ME, YOU $#*!" she screamed, banging angrily on the bars of her cage despite how much it hurt. "GET ME THE DAMN FLAMETHROWER!"

Kohana blinked. "What would you do with a flamethrower?" she asked curiously. "Gyah!"

Asami had banged her cage into Kohana's. "Baka," she hissed before continuing to use language that would make even the most angry of seamen cover their ears and blush in embarrassment.

...

Masanori closed his eyes, leaning against the desk with his hands hiding his handsome face. The wounds Kagami had given him had healed a long time ago. Unlike him, she still tried to keep the pretense that she was an honorable warrior. He wanted to scoff. There was no such thing as an honorable warrior these days. You were either a killer or a coward, and in the end, everyone rotted equally under the earth. What was honorable about that?

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on the desk. Kagami...she hadn't changed a bit. She still tried to keep things to herself, and always carried secrets and lies around her. It didn't matter what time or place it was, she was still carrying that damn smile and hiding every thought. And it still made his teeth grit together in annoyance.

He leached down and stared at a letter. It was old, the parchment yellowing slightly and the ink faded. It was worn around the edges, the creases thin from the many times it had been unfolded and read.

All of a sudden, Masanori crushed it into a ball and threw it away from him. He didn't need reminder of why he was doing this now. What he wanted more than anything right now was to crush the one person responsible for the pain he was feeling, and had been feeling for hundreds of years.

"_I'll avenge you, Tadashi_," he hissed into the night, his words unheard.

...

Kagami fought against the pressing darkness that threatened to engulf her, her breathing becoming shallow as Kuchiki watched anxiously, still holding her closely against him as she shuddered and twisted as she slept. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes snapped open, and he was startled to see they were completely black with no whites at all. But they quickly faded into their usual pupil-less silver that made his entire body relax in relief.

"Masako," he said softly, tightening his hold against her as she continued to shiver. "What happened?" But instead of answering, she just hid her head against his chest, her shoulders beginning to silently shake as if she was crying. "Masako," he said, his tone becoming even more gentle as he felt her wet tears stain through his clothes. "Masako..."

Kagami couldn't stop of tears. She didn't realize that she was clutching Kuchiki just as tightly as he was clutching her, and that his very presence and scent of mint soothed her until she had finally cried all the tears she had and fell against him, asleep.

Kuchiki, seeing that she was asleep, gently placed her on the bed and tucked her under the covers, his hands lingering slightly longer than they had to before he disappeared. He had to inform Renji of the investigation they would be doing sooner or later. And since Kagami had no room to stay locked in, he decided that he would keep her in his own home until it was over.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

"I'm bored," Kohana Miyuki pouted as she leaned against the bars of her cage. "There's nothing to do."

"Not my problem," Asami Chiasa replied with a long yawn, her eyes barely fluttering as she turned away from her friend in her own cage. She was laying down on the bottom, her body scrunched up like a cat's in order to fit.

"Play rock-paper-scissors with me."

Asami groaned. That was all they had done for the last few hours. That, and play I Spy as well. Right now, all she wanted was to go back to sleep!

There were several minutes of silence. Then... "Asami-chan? Are you awake?"

Asami suppressed the urge to groan as she shifted slightly. _Unfortunately, yes._

...

Kagami Masako awoke to see Kuchiki sitting beside the bed she was lying in, staring calmly out the window and into the gardens outside. She immediately started to rise, but he was standing in a second, his hand forcing her back into his bed.

"You should be resting," he said sternly.

Kagami winced despite his light touch, her body still sensitive. "Forgive me, Captain..." she said quietly, looking down as she smiled, closing her eyes. Kuchiki couldn't help but want to try and rip that mask off of her face. What was she hiding? What had happened in her past that she was trying so hard to keep secret?

"There is nothing to forgive," he said calmly, sitting back down. "However, arrangements have been made for you to stay here with me until the current investigation is over."

Kagami nodded slightly, turning to look away from him. "I knew it would happen sooner or later. I thank you for your hospitality, Captain Kuchiki."

There was a short pause. "Are you willing to tell me anything now?"

She winced. "Captain... I ask that you do not look any further. My past..." she trailed off, feeling her eyes grow wet. "My past is not something I am proud of. I have dirtied my soul far beyond recognition."

Kuchiki silently wondered what she meant by that. From what he had seen, she usually kept herself an arm's length away from others, even her two companions. She wore a mask that only shattered when she became emotional, which was not often from the months he had been with her. However, she was loyal and exceptionally quick to help her companions if they were in trouble. And the few times he had seen her duel, she was an honorable warrior. What could she possibly have done to do this to her?

Kagami was silent, and she began to feel her mask, which she had made so carefully over the centuries, begin to shatter. And no matter how quickly she repaired it, it just continued to break. The man in front of her... to do this to her, he must be a demon sent straight from her nightmares.

...

Shinigami from all over were being called back. Ichigo, however, was unable to return to the Soul Society. Even Urahara promised to keep an eye out from where he was, and Yoruichi even came back to visit for a short time. However, it seemed like the next three days took forever to end.

However, despite all the favors that had been called in, all the captains knew that they had no hope in defeating the enemy facing them. Their skills and numbers far outstripped theirs. The Hunters had disappeared, Kagami was under investigation, and Kohana and Asami had been captured. Every file on Tsukihanano Kenshi, the Butterfly of Death, and Kageno-Akuma required a clearance level none of them had. They were completely blind, and more dead shinigami kept turning up every day. If it continued at that rate, the entire Gotei 13 would be wiped out in a matter of weeks.

"You must cancel this investigation and let her help us," Ukitake pleaded with Yamamoto. "If this keeps up, there'll be none of us left!"

"We are at the tactical disadvantage, but less so if she helps us," Soi Fon agreed.

All the other captains agreed as well. They needed help, and soon. However, Yamamoto was firm. Kagami was not someone that they would be relying on.

...

Hitsugaya and Zaraki were both acting different. Anyone could see the difference, even if they hadn't known them for very long.

Hitsugaya seemed to drown himself in paperwork, as if he was trying to forget something. But every few hours, he would look up and glance at the couch Kohana usually worked on, her knees drawn up and her brows wrinkled in concentration as she helped lighten the load. And after looking at it, he would get up and walk around aimlessly before returning and continuing his work.

Zaraki was even more annoyed than usual. His moods were even worse then they had ever been before. He also stayed away from his office a lot more often then he used to, like he was avoiding something in it. But in the rare chance he did enter it, he would always look to the couch where Asami usually passed out after a night of doing paperwork and mutter something unintelligible under his breath.

...

Kagami sighed as she lay on her back, her head cushioned with her arms, as she stared up at the drifting clouds. She was covered completely in bandages underneath the loose white kimono she wore. She watched them move from one side to another, slowly but steadily. She was in one of the smaller parts of the large gardens, lying on the neatly trimmed grass. The sky was clear, a perfect blue that was impossible to truly capture through film or art.

_The harder you are to read, the more fragile you are underneath._ She couldn't remember where she had read or heard those words before, but they had swum regularly around her mind over the last three days. Was she really this fragile?

She closed her eyes. Yes, she was this fragile, this weak. She was nothing but a statue of ice. No matter how long she tried to stand against the heat of the sun, against the heat of life, she would eventually melt and be forgotten through the passage of time. However, she had accepted that fact a long time ago. So why was she so bothered now? What had changed?

Immediately, she thought of her captain.

Kuchiki...she didn't know how, but he had changed something in her. Him, of all people! The stoic man who never betrayed the slightest emotion as he carried out his work like an emotionless automaton. But... maybe it was because he carried a mask around with him as well. He also carried a burden, and one that she knew weighted heavily on him each and every day. However, she knew what it was.

She wondered what would happen is he discovered what she had done. So many years had passed, though...had she hidden her tracks well enough? And if he did find out, what would he do? Would he be like all the others...

_"You're a monster, an abomination." "Stay away from her. You know the rumors." "What a sorry little bitch." "You'll go to hell for sure." "Pay for your crimes, you demon!"_

Kagami took a deep breath, opening her eyes and looking at the sky once again. The clouds had moved. Her small smile widened marginally. At least some things never changed, no matter what was happening. No matter what, the sun would rise and set. No matter what, the moon would shine against the dark of the night. And no matter what, she would keep her past a secret, not just to protect her, but to protect others as well.

When night came, Kuchiki found her curled up on the ground, still in the same place. He gently picked her up, mindful of her wounds that still hadn't healed. He knew they still pained her on a daily basis.

However, as soon as she was in his arms, her eyes slowly opened. "Captain?" she murmured sleepily, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"You should be resting," Kuchiki replied. It seemed that no matter what restrictions he put on her movements, no matter how many of his guards he made watch her, she still managed to escape and wander the grounds despite her injuries. "Go back to sleep."

In response, she hid her face against him as she closed her eyes, her hands clutching his haori and shihakusho. "Thank you, Captain Kuchiki," she whispered before falling asleep once again.

Kuchiki slightly tightened his hold on her as he carried her back to the guest room she had been using for the past few days. He lowered her gently onto her bed and carefully tucked her under the blankets. It felt as natural as breathing, doing this for her.

He stopped briefly to get a glass of wine to sip as he watched the night sky before returning to his private chambers. It was a beautiful darkness, speckled with a myriad of stars. Once in bed, though, he could feel that same darkness pressing in. That night, it took him forever to fall asleep.

...

A few hours later, when it was about midnight, Kuchiki opened his eyes just in time to see a blade being swung down towards his head.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER THIRTY:

Kuchiki immediately dodged the blade out of pure reflex, immediately on his feet, betraying no surprise in his expression. His pillow was immediately slaughtered, feathers flying everywhere. He turned, and saw a shadowy figure immediately run soundlessly out of the room. Without hesitation, he followed, already dressed and presentable.

However, when he stepped outside, his eyes widened when he sensed the spiritual pressure. Assassins of all kinds, and none of them under rust-class, were waiting just outside the Seireitei walls. He immediately chased after the assassin that had attacked him, but found that the figure's speed far outstripped his own. He lost it in just a few seconds.

Wasting no time, though, he immediately sent messages to every division and seated officer.

...

_A soft whisper that cuts through the silence. A quick smile that carries none of the usual hidden emotions. This one is filled with amazement and happiness. It speaks of revelation and wonder._

_"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you actually smile," the boy smiles as the girl leans against him. The two are sitting next to each other on the edge of the windowsill that's at least three stories tall. Neither of them fear falling, though. The girl blushes and tried to hide it with her hand, but the boy stops her, catching it before it can hide it. "It's beautiful," he says, his eyes full of sincerity._

Kagami Masako opened her eyes to see Masanori leaning on the wall next to her bed, casually slouched. "Masanori," she whispered. "If this is about Tadashi-"

"_Don't you dare say his name_," the man hissed, his expression terrifying as he suddenly appeared on top of her, one hand pressed against her throat. His weight pressed against her wounds, and she felt several of them open and bleed into the bandages she wore. "You, of all people, don't deserve to say his name. How dare you, especially after what you've done."

Kagami didn't feel any fear, though, as she felt Masanori begin to suffocate her. She didn't feel any panic, or any regret that it would end this way. If anything, she felt acceptance. This was a death she knew she deserved, at the hands of the man she had hurt so terribly. She also wanted the dream to end, that tiresome dream of life that never seemed to end. She wanted the last blade to fall so she could finally rest and close her eyes forever. She welcomed the pain.

"Fool," Masanori said quietly, removing his hand. "I won't kill you until I'm sure you've suffered as much as I have. And you haven't suffered even the slightest yet."

"Will my suffering atone for my sins, then?" Kagami asked quietly, staring into his shining blue eyes.

He paused, then climbed off her. Her wounds stung, feeling the air against them. Masanori's face fell in shadow, his brilliant blue eyes glowing in the darkness. "You will never atone for your sins," he finally said, his face betraying no emotion as he said those words, vanishing instantly.

Kagami sat there, staring at the space he had occupied just a few seconds before._ You will never atone for your sins. I guess I knew that already. But, of course, I still found myself asking him..._

...

"How the hell did this happen?" Zaraki cursed when he appeared beside Kuchiki.

"This should be impossible," Ukitake whispered, appearing beside them, the rest of the captains appearing seconds later. It was the 13th Division that was in charge of Defensive Tactics and Seireitei Protection. "Ever since the first time, I made sure they couldn't get in that way again... They're finding holes quicker than I can patch them up."

There was no more time for words. At that instant, the assassins poured into the Seireitei.

"You should move," they suddenly heard someone say. But as they turned to see who it was, several blades swung at them. However, the five Hunters appeared, dressed in black and their faces covered with masks, all of them blocking the weapons of two assassins. Kagami appeared just in time to block the last three swings with a black ribbon, tattered around the edges, her expression deadly serious. However, Kuchiki saw the small wince of pain and the drops of blood that spilled whenever she moved the slightest. Together, the six quickly dispatched the assassins.

"Take your positions," Kagami ordered quietly. The Hunters all nodded, disappearing immediately. She turned to the captains. "Come with me," she ordered, immediately leaping several stories up to the top of a nearby roof and dashing off. "That is, if you want to survive to see next morning," she added.

All the captains immediately followed her.

Kagami ran lightly across the roofs of the buildings of the Seireitei, the captains following silently, struggling to keep up. She could already sense their approach. However, she was so distracted by tracking their progress that she almost got cut in two by an assassin that suddenly leaped up out of the streets.

...

A large group of people, all dressed as Hunters, ran silently through the streets of the Rukongai. Anyone who saw them immediately hid in fear. Every occupant had heard the legends of the dark specters, whom some called the Demons of Hell. They were only spoken of in whispers, fear of them somehow learning of it and killing them or a member of their family. They emerged only once every few hundred years, but it was enough to instill fear in all of their hearts.

"Will we make it in time?" one of them asked quietly from behind their black mask. All of their uniforms were slightly altered from the usual. On the foreheads of all their masks, there was a painting of a white moon with a single drifting brown feather before it.

"We'd better," another answered. Its mask was different than the others, though. Though it carried the same mark on the forehead, there were exactly fourteen small red dots under the curve of where its right eye should be. "If we don't..." It trailed off.

With unspoken agreement, the large group of Hunters immediately sped up. They ran in the direction of the Seireitei and towards the single person they still held loyalty to outside the usual contacts and leaders.

...

The assassin leaped up out of the street, surprising Kagami though she didn't show it. However, instinct took over, and she found herself feeling a sensation that she hadn't felt for at least several hundred years.

All the captains shielded their eyes when there was a sudden flash. One by one, they opened their eyes to see a single masked figure before them, bodies of dead assassins piled all around her. However, there were several silver designs on its mask and silver embroidery on the edges of its strange uniform. Their eyes all widened in surprise when it removed its mask to reveal none other than Kagami. However, her eyes had changed. They were still silver, but she had slitted black pupils like a cat's or a bird's.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE:

"We're getting closer," one of the Hunters said underneath its mask. "I can smell the blood that stains those streets from here. That they would send so many... What kind of monster are we going to aid?"

The leader gave a small laugh. It was cold and humorous. "We are not aiding any Hunter," it said, making the large group of Hunters turn to glance at it as they ran. "We are not even going to aid anyone. I'm going to square a debt. It's not my fault you guys decided to tag along."

"We have all sworn loyalty to you, and we shall all honor our oaths," another Hunter said. "But please, do tell us who we are heading to."

The leader smiled under its mask. "Have you ever heard of Kageno-Akuma, the Shadow Demon?" it asked with a hidden smirk.

Shivers immediately went down the other Hunters' spines. They had all heard of the fearsome Shadow Demon, who was said to have been given that title after only a week of active duty. It was rumored that she was the reason that all Hunters were feared as Hell's Demons, and that she gave no mercy to any who opposed her.

"I thought she died in a battle between Jewel Masanori," of them said quietly.

The leader's smile widened. "If she died then, then who single-handedly slaughtered the entire Council of Seven, replacing the corrupt bastards with the ones we have now? If she died then, how did all those damn traitors suddenly disappear, their bodies found years later with her exact mark? If she died then, then why the hell are we running to her side this very moment?"

The Hunters were silent.

"Let me spell it out for you: she's not dead. My Sensei's not stupid enough to die that easily. There is a reason she was once called Kageno-Akuma."

...

The captains stared in amazement as Kagami Masako's eyes slowly faded back to normal, the pupils disappearing until they were once again completely silver orbs. The uniform disappeared, and she was wearing her usual white and silver shihakusho.

"What-"

"This was not how I wished to be found out," Kagami murmured, an annoyed tone to her usually amused, melodious voice that only Kuchiki heard. She paused suddenly, as of she suddenly realized something. "Oh dear," she said mildly. "I believe I am breaking the rules of my house arrest."

"I think we can excuse this considering you just saved our butts," Komamura growled at the same time Kyoraku asked in amazement, "Are you a Hunter, Kagami-chan?"

Kagami immediately turned and continued to run across the roofs. The captains immediately followed her. "I am not a Hunter anymore," Kagami finally said quietly, her small smile becoming slightly less amused and her eyes slightly sadder. "It was many years ago."

"What happened?" Kuchiki asked quietly enough that the others couldn't hear, running next to her. Answering wordlessly, she sped up so all of them were struggling to keep up with her once more.

However, all of them skidded to a stop a second later when they saw that the three roofs before them were completely filled with assassins.

"Need some help?" an unfamiliar voice asked. "Well, I guess I'll just have to kick their butts then!"

Kagami closed her eyes. "You are late," she smiled just as a Hunter dropped out of the sky, landing softly beside her.

The Hunter scoffed, removing its mask, revealing a young girl with bright red hair that stuck up in all directions. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the light as she struck a pose. "It's called _dramatic entry_," she said proudly, accenting the last two words.

Kagami suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "I would call it humiliation," she muttered softly, looking away. "And the worst part is how much you _like_ it. Actually, I believe you are _proud_ of it."

The Hunter leaped back to another roof, crossing her arms. "I don't feel like helping you anymore," she pouted.

"I believe I taught you better than that," Kagami said softly, smiling amusedly.

"Fine. But I hate you," the Hunter scowled, snapping her fingers. A large group of Hunters appeared around her. "It's time to eat!" she said, her face comically brightening right before she drew a pair of wakizashis, the short swords glittering menacingly in the darkness, and charged the assassins. The other Hunters immediately followed.

The captains, who had watched the entire thing too stunned to say a word, were still speechless. They watched in unconcealed surprise as the young girl easily cut through all of them.

"1st Squad, take the walls and gates! 2nd, 3rd, and 4th squads, split up the place! 5th squad, help the wounded!" she commanded as she was splattered with the blood of her fallen opponent. The Hunters immediately followed her orders.

By the time the last assassin had been killed, only five minutes had passed. The Hunter danced back to Kagami's side. "All done!" she smiled proudly, like she was expecting congratulations for single-handedly slaughtering all those people.

To all the captains' surprise, Kagami patted the girl's head. "Your technique has become sloppy," she said mildly, which immediately shattered the scene. Several of the captains suddenly felt like falling down and laughing. Kuchiki, who was not one of them, surveyed the girl carefully. It seemed that his subordinate had trained her as well...

"It's not my fault you suddenly skipped off into the sunset," the Hunter pouted, crossing her arms and glaring accusingly at the pale woman. "You should've taken me with you, you damn baka! Agh! Imagine how we could've broken the law together!"

Several of the captains sweat dropped when they heard that. Just what kind of people did Kagami know?

"You know that I had to leave after the...ahem..._disagreement_ between myself and the Council of Seven."

"You slaughtered those damn old coots. That's a pretty big _disagreement. _But damn, it was_ dramatic!" _she exclaimed, striking another pose.

"Have you ever considered entering the art of theater?" Kagami asked innocently.

"No. They don't appreciate the real stuff. And don't you change the damn subject!"

"Who taught you to curse in such a way? It is really impolite."

"Don't you dare lecture me on that damn shit, you ugly old bitch. You're the one who up and dusted on us all. _You_ abandoned _us_, not the other way around."

Kagami let out an inaudible sigh.

"Well, it doesn't matter, you left me your old division, though most of them left after you did," the Hunter finally said, having calmed herself down. "Well, they're taking care of the Kenshi right now. Want to go get some sake or something? Bring your friends, too," she added, gesturing to the captains. "They look like they'd be fun drunk."

Hearing that, Kagami had to suppress her laughter. Several captains coughed or widened their eyes in shock. Did they really look like that? Kuchiki's eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't like her, whoever she was, at all.

"You have not changed at all, Emiko, have you," Kagami said with a small smile.

The Hunter, Emiko, looked taken back. "Gods, I hope not," she said right before she suddenly brightened. "Is Raku here? I heard she was looking for you. Has she found you yet? She promised that she's give me make-over the next time we saw each other."

There was a pause. Finally, Kagami said softly, "Emiko, Raku is dead."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO:

"That fucking baka," Emiko scoffed later over a bottle of sake. She was drunk, her cheeks flushed and her eyes too bright. "Well, we all knew she was gonna get whacked one day or the other."

Kagami Masako stifled the urge to correct her former pupil as she sipped her own cup of tea. 'Whacked' wasn't exactly the word she would've chosen. Unlike that fool, she had decided to drink tea instead of alcohol.

It was just a few minutes after the attack. Emiko's Hunters were currently patrolling and killing any of the few that had managed to escape them before. Kagami had recognized several of them. Now, the two were seated in the Kuchiki Manor, as Kagami's house arrest had been set back in place as soon as the captains had verified that the Hunters were their allies.

All of a sudden, Emiko sighed and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "Sensei," she said softly. "I think I understand why you left all those years ago. This job...well, it takes its toll. I've never been this exhausted before."

Kagami sighed inaudibly, setting down her cup of tea. "Emiko, I never meant to hurt you."

Emiko managed a small sigh. "Yeah, I know. It just...hurt...that you would leave without a word. There one second and gone the next. I knew why and everything, but I couldn't help feel that I'd let you down somehow. Now, I finally understand why you did. I think I'm going to leave this life as well." She suddenly smirked, looking at the faded woman. "Just don't tell anyone else, alright? It's a secret."

Kagami nodded. "Of course. I shall not breathe a word of it."

The Hunter beamed at her. "Thanks, Sensei. Carrying stuff like that around is hard when you can't tell anyone."

Kagami knew what that was like. She had carried so many secrets, and still carried them now. Even as she sat there, exuding perfect serenity as she sipped her tea, she could feel the weight of them all pressing against her until she could barely breathe. Lost in thought, she didn't notice that Emiko had collapsed, the sake finally getting her.

...

A Captain's Council had been called once again. They had become so frequent lately that some captains woke up and found themselves heading to the 1st Division out of reflex before they, or someone else, stopped them.

All the captains were waiting, staring at the door. Finally, they opened to reveal Kagami. Emiko, who was dressed casually in camouflage cargo pants and an over sized military jacket, brown face paint twisting her features, jumped in a few seconds later saying, "_Dramatic entry!_"

Kagami ignored her while the captains just stared. "You requested my presence," she smiled quietly, clasping her hands together and bowing politely.

Emiko's eyes widened when she saw that. "Why the hell're you bowing to them?" she asked, incredulous. "Shouldn't they be bowing to you?"

"As a member of the Gotei 13, I hold no position of power," Kagami explained softly.

"WHAT!" Emiko looked ready to explode. She clutched her chest with a hand and skidded a few steps away from her, her eyes wide with horror. "BLASPHEMY! DON'T THEY KNOW WHO YOU ARE?"

Kuchiki's eyes narrowed. This girl knew more about his subordinate than he did. "What exactly was she?" he asked quietly, his slate gray eyes meeting Kagami's silvery ones.

Emiko rolled her eyes at their stupidity. Then, she struck a pose like she was lecturing to a classroom of students. "Now, students," she began. "The woman you see before you was once the infamous Hunter, Kageno-Akuma, known more commonly as the Shadow Demon. She single-handedly slaughtered and replaced the Council of Seven during their time of corruption, single-handedly hunted down a Jewel assassin and survived the fight in victory, single-handedly freed the prisoners of the traitorous Hunter known as Viper, and is probably the more revered and worshiped Hunter in all of our History. Now, previously, she was known as-"

"That is enough," Kagami interrupted calmly, still smiling. "Emiko, I have not told them anything for a reason."

Emiko scoffed, looking seriously annoyed as she dropped her pose and took one one a mother might use while comforting a small child. "My dear child, there is nothing to be ashamed of," she said, pretending to comfort the silvery woman. "Just because you bathed in the blood of your enemies on your quest for revenge doesn't mean-"

"Emiko, you do not understand anything," Kagami said, her voice suddenly carrying a hint of danger. "Hold your tongue."

Emiko stopped, her eyes narrowing. "What do you mean by that? Sensei, you-"

"Emiko, hold your tongue or I shall silence you myself," Kagami suddenly said, her eyes meeting the Hunter's and the smile falling away completely. A dark aura surrounded her, and everyone else felt a small chill run down their spines. "You speak of things you do not understand. Until you do, keep your silence."

Emiko hissed angrily. "You're the one who doesn't know what she's doing. Don't you dare speak to me like I'm still your student. You left us all a long time ago, before you were ever called the Shadow Demon." She smirked. "Oh, you'd be surprised what I've learned over the years, _Shicho_," she hissed.

With that, Emiko stormed out of the room. Kagami closed her eyes and let out a small sigh that only Kuchiki caught. His gaze had never left her, though the other captains were currently watching the Hunter leave.

"My apologies," she said quietly, smiling once again. "I shall speak with her later."

"What exactly were you," Kuchiki asked quietly. "She called you Shicho. Were you lying previously when you said you were not the Butterfly of Death?" Kagami said nothing. "As your Captain, I am ordering you to answer, Kagami Masako."

All the other captains stared at Kuchiki in amazement. They had never seen him act that way to a subordinate, whether it was his or theirs. He was always calm and stoic, despite who it was.

"Excuse me, captains, but I must leave now," she said quietly as she bowed before sweeping gracefully out of the room.

"Wait-" Soi Fon said, narrowing her eyes, but the door closed, making the captains grit their teeth in annoyance. That woman was hiding something serious from all of them.

...

Kagami forced herself to walk calmly out of the 1st Division, flash-stepping back to the Kuchiki Manor. But when she opened the door to her room, her eyes widened slightly when she saw Masanori standing there.

"Hey, sis," he smiled, casually sipping a glass of water as he stared out the window that overlooked the gardens. "Nice place."

"What are you doing here?" Kagami asked calmly, sitting down opposite him, not betraying the surprise she felt hit her. "Have you finally decided to call off this nonsense?"

"Nonsense?" Masanori pretended to be offended. "I'm here for one reason: to make sure that when I'm done with you, I'll have taken away your will to live and destroyed your will to die." He set down the glass, and Kagami noticed absently that the water in it had completely frozen over. "Only then will I be satisfied."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE:

Asami Chiasa and Kohana Miyuki stared blankly at the ceilings of their cages. They were starving, dehydrated, and frozen from the cold, not to mention they were bored out of their minds. They were also waiting for insanity to finally set in.

"I never thought I would say this," Asami finally croaked, her voice cracking halfway through. "But I actually miss all those idiots from the 11th Division."

Kohana nodded. "I miss my division, too," she managed to whisper hoarsely, her voice cracking as well.

However, neither of them admitted that they missed their captains most of all.

Asami sighed, thinking of how her captain always woke her up by dumping a new stack of paperwork on her head. How he always suddenly burst into the room, brandishing his zanpakuto and demanding a fight. And, especially, how he always tried to convince her that he was the better fighter despite the fact they had never completed a fight before.

Kohana managed a small smile, thinking about how her captain was always yelling at his lieutenant or bending over piles of paperwork. How he always seemed tired, but always managed to let her drag him around as she chattered about the latest gossip. And, especially, how he always managed to relax around her, smiling occasionally and sometimes even laughing.

...

The captains were still gathered. Yamamoto was just about to speak when the door suddenly opened, revealing none other than Ashira Kazuki, a member of the Royal Guard.

"I am here to execute Kagami Masako," he said.

...

Kagami closed her eyes, hearing those words from Masanori's mouth. She had expected nothing less, after what she had done to him.

"I am afraid that you will find me harder to destroy than you expect," she murmured quietly right before a dagger appeared in her hand. Quicker than light, she slashed across his chest, spilling an alarming amount of blood that scattered around the room. "Leave. Now," she said softly, her smile long gone and her expression deadly serious.

Masanori looked down at his wound in shock. He was already feeling slightly dizzy from the blood loss. He staggered to his feet, his face twisted into an angry snarl. "You'd better watch you back," he hissed a moment before vanishing.

When he was gone, Kagami slumped back in her chair, slumped in defeat. "It seems that it is time for me to leave," she murmured to the empty room.

She felt...empty...

...

Kohana and Asami both jumped to their feet when a bleeding man appeared before them. They recognized him instantly. Despite being the person who had captured them and how he kept them caged like rabid animals, he had always treated them kindly and politely.

However, when he looked at them, his eyes were wild and crazed. With a fluid motion, the two fell to the ground, bleeding. As they fell, the wound across his chest healed.

Masanori looked down at the two in disgust. He hadn't been planning on killing them so soon, but it seemed like he would have to. His eyes flashed dangerously. No matter what, he would have his revenge.

...

The captains stared at Ashira in amazement.

"What has she done?" Yamamoto finally asked. "It must be important for a member of the Ring of Two to come down here."

"That does not matter," Ashira said. "Bring her to me. I shall explain later."

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well. Captains, please find her and bring her back."

The captains, still stunned, nodded and vanished immediately.

...

Kagami closed her eyes. "Reveal yourself," she whispered quietly. At once, she sensed the presence of her zanpakuto. She knew that Kuchiki had hidden it on orders from Yamamoto. However, she needed it if she was going to do as she planned.

Immediately, she uncovered it. Without hesitation, she tied the sakabato to her waist with a slim silver ribbon, her jaw set as her spiritual pressure vanished.

...

The captains couldn't detect her spiritual pressure anywhere. However, they sensed that she had recently been to the Kuchiki Manor. They entered her room, only to find the pool of blood on the floor and the frozen glass of water on the table.

"What happened here?" Ukitake asked, his eyes wide.

...

"Will you tell me what it going on now, Kazuki," Yamamoto asked, looking directly at the man.

Kazuki sighed. "Kagami Masako's true title is Shicho, Butterfly of Death. She started out as an assassin, later leaving to become Kageno-Akuma, the Shadow Demon. Then, she disappeared. We have hunted her for centuries."

"She is the one who killed a member of the Royal Family?"

"She is not the only one. There are two other deaths that you do not know of, both of them made by her companions, the brothers Tadashi and Masanori."

...

Masanori calmly waved a hand, the cages immediately shattering. The chains around the two women's feet vanished as well. Ignoring the blood that fell on his already stained clothes, he picked the two up. He could feel them still breathing faintly.

No matter. They wouldn't be breathing for long.

...

Kagami turned the corner, only to be met by all of the captains. Kuchiki watched as her eyes filled with sorrow and regret as her smile fell from her lips. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes changed, black pupils appearing that were slitted like a bird's or cat's. Her expression was frightening. It was the expression of one who was ready to kill.

The captains followed without hesitation when she disappeared.

...

Kohana and Asami were both racked with pain, their breathing shallow and labored. Was this how it would end?

...

"Will they be able to capture her?" Ashira asked.

"Surely she could not defeat all of them together," Yamamoto said.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

...

Asami managed to open her eyes slightly, meeting the gaze of Kohana. They were outside. Wherever they were, it was snowing. White and red...The colors soon made the two women close their eyes as they finally slumped unconscious, the colors still swirling before their eyes as they slept, their dreams filled with blood and pain.

...

Kagami finally stopped when she reached the North Gate of the Seireitei. The lieutenants of each division had joined their captains, all of their eyes narrow as they stared at the beautiful woman.

"Will you cease your pursuit?" Kagami asked calmly, a hand resting on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"We have been ordered by a member of the Royal Guard," Kyoraku said sadly.

Kagami nodded. "Very well." Before any of them could react, she suddenly appeared in front of the captain and slashed his with a completely silver dagger. Before he had even started to fall, she was back in the place she had started from, the dagger gone, as if she had never moved.

"Kyoraku!" Ukitake said, catching his friend and glancing at the woman in undisguised anger and shock.

Emotionless, Kagami reached into her sleeve and pulled out the blades of Kyoraku's twin zanpakuto. Wordlessly, she threw them before her. As they sailed through the air, they suddenly shattered, making Kyoraku fall unconscious.

"If you continue, you meet only destruction," she said quietly.

...

Masanori threw down the women, no emotion at all in his face. "Strap them in," he ordered tonelessly to the assassins in the room. The assassins immediately obeyed, strapping the two women down on metal tables with thick chains.

"Begin."

...

With a snarl, Zaraki drew his zanpakuto and attacked her, his eye patch gone. But she immediately vanished, reappearing on the other side of him, a long chain peeking out of he sleeve. As he fell, he realized that she was holding his zanpakuto in her hand, and that she had almost completely severed him in two.

Soi Fon leaped at her, but she effortlessly dodged, Zaraki's zanpakuto shattering in her hands as well. The chain disappeared, and, without any hesitation, she plunged her other hand, which was armed with neko-te, through the woman's chest as she shattered her zanpakuto as well.

...

Both Ashira and Yamamoto stiffened when they felt Soi Fon's, Zaraki's, and Kyoraku's spiritual pressures suddenly vanish.

...

"_Shibireyubi_," Kagami said tonelessly, pointing her finger at the lieutenants of the Gotei 13. At once, they were completely paralyzed. "Are you sure you still wish to pursue me," she asked the remaining captains.

"Bankai," Komamura growled, leaping towards her. However, she just flicked a finger at her. Immediately, a bullet of air shot toward him, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. His bankai vanished, never even used, his zanpakuto shattering as well.

Hitsugaya flew towards her, his bankai already activated, but before he could do anything, she snapped her fingers and a cyclone of fire wrapped around him. Seconds later, it vanished, revealing him slumped on the ground unconscious, his zanpakuto shattered as well.

"Why are you doing this?" Unohana asked, unsheathing her zanpakuto.

Kagami turned to look at her, her eyes cold. "Why?" she said. "Do I need a reason why?"

...

Kohana and Asami both opened their eyes, finding themselves in a completely white world with no ground or sky. They were simply suspended in air.

...

Yamamoto and Ashira disappeared, reappearing beside the fallen captains. Kagami just blinked when she saw them. Before the two newcomers could do anything, Kurotsuchi and Unohana both fell to their knees, coughing up blood though she hadn't appeared to move. There were thousands of cuts across their bodies. They fell, unconscious, and their zanpakutos shattered as well.

At the same time, Kuchiki fell to his knees as well, wrapped in black threads that bubbled, beginning to completely cover him. As soon as they did, they vanished a second later, leaving him to fall to his feet unconscious, his zanpakuto shattered too.

"You should never have sent them against me," Kagami said as the two suddenly found themselves flying back, large iron nails through their hands that pinned them against the wall of the nearby buildings. "_Inemuri_," she said tonelessly, making the two fall asleep immediately. She vanished and reappeared beside them both, reaching out and shattering their zanpakutos with a single touch of her finger.

"You should take care of your captains," she said to the lieutenants right before vanishing, the paralysis of her Kido vanishing.

...

Asami and Kohana screamed in pain as they were slowly dipped into pots of boiling oil. But as soon as they blacked out, they opened their eyes to find themselves being suffocated. And when they were sure that they had finally died, they found themselves being stabbed repeatedly. And all the time, it was an unfamiliar man killing them. A man with piercing blue eyes and slicked back hair.

...

Masanori watched as the two writhed in pain on the metal tables, the chains keeping them from falling off. There were occasional screams, but he barely even noticed those.

...

Most of the Hunters left the Seireitei the moment they knew Kagami had vanished. They left no traces that they had ever been there in the first place. However, they remained close, watching the Seireitei's walls as they sensed Kagami completely disappear into the wind.

However, one Hunter remained.

Emiko stared up at the sky from the roof of the 6th Division, where Kagami had always slept. That bitch... she was always a thousand steps ahead of everyone else. All she could do was trust her former Sensei.

She gave a small smile. Kagami sure knew how leave _dramatically_.

...

Far away, Kagami closed her eyes. When she opened them once again, her eyes had returned to normal. Then, without hesitation, she began walking in the opposite direction of the Seireitei, her eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

None of the wounds she had inflicted had been fatal. She had made sure that she hadn't killed any of them. However, it didn't matter. She knew she would never return back to the shinigami ever again.

She looked up at the sky as she walked calmly down the streets of the Rukongai. As she did, she tossed away her name once again. She was Kagami Masako no longer.

Nameless, she disappeared.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR:

All the captains were meeting. It had been a week since Kagami Masako had suddenly attacked them and left without a word. All of them were covered in bandages still, of them wincing in pain at the slightest movement. This was the first time all of them had been able to leave the hospital of the 4th Division to meet.

Emiko and Ashira Kazuki stood before the captains of the Gotei 13.

Ashira cleared his throat. "I am sure you're all wondering who Kagami Masako really is." He pulled out a file, his hands screaming in pain as he did. "Emiko and I will explain everything now."

He took a deep breath. "Have any of you heard of multiple personality disorder?" The captains all nodded. "Kagami Masako is only one of the personalities that woman carries. Her others are the Jewel assassin Shicho, the Butterfly of Death, and the Hunter Kageno-Akuma, the Shadow Demon." He paused. "About one thousand and three years ago, she appeared in the Rukongai," he said. All the captains widened their eyes in shock when they heard that.

Emiko nodded. "Right after she appeared, she was taken in by ex-Hunter Hisoka. She was being pursued by other Hunters at the time, all of them with orders to kill her on sight. She had been a previous assassin that had turned Hunter later on. However, just a few years later, she turned on a fellow hunter named Kagara and murdered her. After a hundred years, she was executed by a young assassin named Tadashi, who then took her to Tsukihanano Kenshi where he worked."

Ashira looked through the file in his hand. "From what we were able to gather, she was trained as an assassin there under Tadashi's brother, Masanori." The captains' eyes widened further. "She was given the title Shicho just a few days later. After that, she disappears for three hundred years until she finally emerges with Tadashi, both of them assassinating two members of the Royal Family. A century later, she and Tadashi were engaged. However, he suddenly disappears. We suspect he was killed for some reason. At that same time, Tsukihanano Kenshi is almost completely destroyed by her.

She disappeared after that, and we were unable to track her."

Emiko began to speak, ignoring the shocked looks of the captains. "Shicho managed to contact the Hunters. As one of us, she was known as Kageno-Akuma, the Shadow Demon. While among us, she cleared Hisoka's name, along with hundreds of other accomplishments that made her one of the most famous Hunters in history, all done in the shadows. However, she suddenly decided to leave three hundred years later."

"That is when the wanderer known as Kagami Masako appears," Ashira said. "Along with her two companions Asami Chiasa and Kohana Miyuki. For five hundred years, they travel around the Rukongai before finally joining the Shinigami Academy and eventually the Gotei 13. We tracked her from then to now. It was only recently that we managed to connect all of this together."

As soon as he finished, Emiko turned and began to walk out.

"Wait!" Ukitake said. "Where are you going?"

Emiko shrugged. "I only stayed to help fill in the gaps. I've got no reason to stay now that she's gone." However, she paused. "I'll tell you this, though. What she did to you was nothing more than child's play to people like us. In the world we live in, killing's as common as breathing. We suspect everyone and everything, and it's no surprise if someone we knows dies. So why did she leave you guys alive? Better yet, why did she bother trying to protect you from Masanori for so long?"

Without another word, the Hunter disappeared.

Ashira calmly cleared his throat. "Of course, we know nothing of what really happened. I was sent here with orders to capture and execute her. I shall leave tomorrow."

He turned to leave as well, but Kuchiki stopped him, stunning everyone with what he said next.

"May I go with you?" he asked, his stoic expression never changing.

"Why?" Ashira asked.

"She is my responsibility, as my former subordinate," Kuchiki replied calmly. "It is my fault that such a thing has happened."

Ashira sighed, then nodded. "Fine. We leave at dawn," he finally said as the doors closed.

Kuchiki nodded in response, the doors shutting with a thud.

...

Kohana and Asami shivered against the cold metal tables and chains. They had finally opened their eyes to be greeted with Masanori's empty smile before they had been pulled under by the drug he had pushed directly into their veins.

...

Kuchiki couldn't sleep at all that night. He kept staring up at the night sky, remembering all those times the two of them had watched the stars together, swapping tales about them as they sipped tea, or shared a midnight walk through the woods, chatting quietly or just silently enjoying each other's company.

There was a note in his hand. He had just discovered it. It had been hidden inside the sheathe of his zanpakuto. The writing was elegant and beautifully scripted.

_Captain Kuchiki-  
><em>

_I do not know when you will find this. I know, though, that I will have injured you in some way by the time you read this. I can only say that I wish circumstances had been different.  
><em>

_I have left in hopes of putting things right once again, though it might not seem that way at the moment. You have no idea how sorry I am for bringing this about. It was never my intention to have anything like this happen.  
><em>

_There is no doubt in my mind that you have learned about my past by now. I can only ask that you do not pursue me any further. If you do, I cannot guarantee anything._

_I wish you well. Despite all that has happened, know that I will always respect you._

_-Kagami Masako  
><em>

Kuchiki re-read it. She must have hidden it in his sheathe during the fight a week ago, when she had shattered his zanpakuto. He couldn't get her out of his mind, how she had spoken so emotionlessly and had easily struck all of them down. But most of all, he couldn't forget that one day when he had sat next to her, asking her what had happened to her in the past.

He still remembered her words perfectly. _My past is not something I am proud of. I have dirtied my soul far beyond recognition_.

He closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. More than anything, he wanted to see her once again.

...

Emiko sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned against the trunk of the tree's branch she was sitting on. She had never felt more tired before in her entire life as she finally burned the note she had found earlier in the week.

_Sparrow-_

_By the time you read this, I shall have left. Do not worry. This was planned from the very beginning. While I am gone, I ask you for a favor: watch over the Seireitei for me in my absence. Guard it as best as you can._

_You have grown into a wonderful woman. I only wish I could have been there for you._

_-Kageno-Akuma_

Emiko bit back several curses as the note disappeared, becoming ashes that slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground. Her former Sensei was always several steps ahead of everyone else. She had to believe that this was just another one of those times. After all, she had seen the chain she had been wearing, and knew the significance of it, though she doubted that any of the shinigami did.

She turned and stared at the tall walls of the Seireitei. She doubted that anything would happen to it. But if she said to jump, then Emiko would always ask how high. It was all she could do, remembering what the former Hunter had done for her.

...

A nameless girl calmly strode down the streets of the World of the Living, invisible to all the humans that passed by her.

Her eyes were filled with sorrow that spoke of centuries of sadness, dark bags underneath them. Her lips, perfectly formed and a perfect shade of red, had no smile. Her silvery eyes were the color of mirrors, with no pupils at all. Her long silvery hair was pulled loosely back, her bangs braided and tied at the back of her head. Her skin, completely white, seemed almost translucent in the light.

She wore loose black slacks and a tucked in, button down silk shirt that was the purple-red color of wine. A thin silver chain hung around her slender neck. Her feet, hidden in black leather heeled boots, made no sound as she crossed the floor. Every movement was graceful, every step sliding fluidly into the next. She had an unearthly beauty around her.

She turned, heading towards a small shop. A man stood outside, obviously waiting for her. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Urahara," she smiled back. "I require your services."


	35. Author's Note

This part of the story is complete. It will be a trilogy. The second part is **Underestimate**.

Thank you for reading this far with me.

...

As thanks, here are some previews of the next installment:

...

Kagami felt her zanpakuto suddenly fly from her hand, twirling gracefully, endlessly, through the air before finally landing with a dull thud on the floor. She turned to meet Masanori's eyes, his own blade millimeters from her throat. Her silvery eyes met his startling blue ones, ones so familiar and strange to her at the same time.

"Go ahead," she said softly. "Kill me."

...

_"Tadashi," she said brokenly, falling to her knee__s beside his limp form. "Tadashi. TADASHI!" But no matter how many times she called his name, he never moved. She knew he was dead-her mind kept telling her that there was no escaping the truth-but she couldn't help how she did not, could not, believe it._

_The rain continued to fall until it was impossible to tell which were tears, and which were rain._

...

It had been days since the two had been found. But despite all the skills of the 4th Division, they still hadn't opened their eyes. All the shinigami prepared themselves for the worst: Kohana and Asami would mostly likely die.


End file.
